Un salvador distinto
by izayalelouch
Summary: Arrepentido por sus actos y comportamientos una persona se lamenta. Un ser misterioso decide darle un a nueva oportunidad para resolver el devastador futuro del mundo. armado con un gran poder y mucho conocimiento el intentara cambiar en futuro de varias personas y el suyo. nuevos amigos, nuevos aliados y nuevos enemigos. ¿Que le depara este nuevo futuro?.
1. Una vez mas desde el inicio

Era una hermosa mañana, el sol resplandecía en el cielo y un viento cálido se colaba entre las ventanas abiertas, era un día tranquilo y relajado para todos los que se encontraban aun envueltos en sus camas descansando, exceptuando a una cierta persona en una gran mansión que se acababa de despertar.

Draco Malfoy Black se sentó en su cama soltando un grito ahogado luego de unos segundos de despertarse de tener un extraño sueño en donde se encontraba cayendo en un mar de profunda oscuridad. Trató de mirar alrededor de la habitación luego de haberse calmado completamente, pero su cabeza aún seguía palpitando demasiado fuerte. ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó? él se preguntó. El dolor agudo recorrió su cabeza con mucha más intensidad por ello tuvo que volver a recostarse dejándose caer en la suave cabecera de su cama, cerrando los ojos una vez más para relajarse y pensar claramente. Sus sentidos finalmente se tranquilizaron y comenzó a pensar más claramente. Lo primero que percato es que estaba en su cama, pero no en la de su propia casa, por raro que pareciera estaba de alguna manera en su habitación de la mansión malfoy de cuando aún era un infante, la cual reconoció después de ver alrededor las miles de cosas que rodeaban la habitación y además tenía el peor dolor de cabeza que había tenido en toda su vida.

Apretando sus ojos con más fuerza, Draco comenzó a recapitular lo último que había hecho, para intentar averiguar cómo diablos había pasado esto, luego de estar paseando por su habitación por algunas horas se acostó en su cama intentando encontrar una explicación a lo que sea que sucedía y entonces después de descartar varias ideas llego a una conclusión, ya que era la única explicación que había era obvio que de alguna manera había viajado en el tiempo, era la única explicación razonable de por qué se encontraba en su antigua hogar y por qué se veía al parecer como si tuviera unos 5 años, eso o alguien lo había encogido de una forma y le estaban jugando una broma de muy mal gusto, lo cual con su suerte era muy posible también, pero esto era demasiado organizado y difícil de hacer para ser una broma y no explicaría la copia exacta de su cuarto. Sus respiraciones se volvieron superficiales una vez más al darse cuenta de algo muy importante y las sábanas de la cama se estaban cayendo por su apresurada forma de salir de ellas para levantarse. Después de tomar una respiración profunda y cerrar los ojos, lentamente se paró sosteniendo una mano sobre su antebrazo mientras levantaba la manga de su pijama. Después de unos minutos se atrevió hacerlo de una vez, abriendo un ojo, Draco se vio a sí mismo aferrándose a nada más que piel pálida.

La Marca Tenebrosa ya no estaba.

Tontamente Draco se miró el brazo y comenzó a buscar la marca ausente en el sin poder creerlo, muy bien esto no era una broma de algún tipo ya que era imposible borrar aquella marca (él lo sabía mejor que nadie ya que intento múltiples formas para quitárselas cuando acabo la guerra), siguió con ello hasta que un fuerte crujido sonó desde los pies de la cama y el olor a comida comenzó a filtrarse a través de la habitación.

"¿Maestro Draco? Dobby trajo el desayuno para el joven maestro, Dobby ha preparado un poco de té y algunos bocadillos dulces, señor". Una voz chillona estaba al lado de la cama. Un ser pequeño y flaco con ojos de platillo y orejas de murciélago sostenía una bandeja de té y comida.

"¿Dobby? ¿Eres realmente tú?" Draco miró al elfo doméstico en estado de shock, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

"Maestro Draco. Dobby ha traído el desayuno, señor ", informó el elfo doméstico nuevamente al ver que su joven maestro no respondía. Se veía exactamente como Draco lo recordaba: uniforme andrajoso, piel y huesos, y ojos verdes gigantes. Sin embargo, no tenía ningún sentido.

"Yo... pensé que estabas libre y habías muerto". El horror llenó la cara del elfo doméstico ante las palabras de su joven maestro.

"N-No! ¡Dobby Nunca abandonará la casa del Maestro Malfoy, mi señor! ¡Créame!" El sirviente dejó caer la bandeja en su lamento, haciendo que se estrellara ruidosamente en el suelo mientras tiraba con fuerza de sus orejas. El elfo doméstico chilló de sorpresa ante el sonido de la bandeja cayendo y tiró con más fuerza de sus orejas al darse cuenta que había hecho.

"Pero-" intento hablar Draco pero se vio interrumpido por los gritos del elfo.

"¡Dobby ha sido parte de la familia Malfoy durante años y siempre lo será!" Dobby se puso de rodillas y comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra el suelo, apenas importándole de menos los vidrios rotos. "¡Malo Dobby! ¡Malo por hacer que el joven maestro Draco piense que Dobby era libre!" ¡Malo Dobby! Por hacer preocupar al joven maestro Draco pensando que estabas muerto" decía una y otra vez mientras se golpeaba así mismo.

"¡Dobby, por favor, cálmate!" Draco corrió al elfo tomando sus manos para evitar más daños así mismo provocando que los vidriosos ojos del elfo lo miraran.

"El maestro Draco nunca antes había sido tan bueno con Dobby", dijo Dobby.

"Estoy aun medio dormido, solo es eso", espetó Draco con una sonrisa, intentando restarle importancia a su amigable comportamiento con el elfo. "¿Dónde está mi varita? Voy a limpiar esto", dijo mientras miraba hacia la porcelana rota y el té derramado.

"¡El joven maestro Draco aún no tiene una varita! ¡Hoy cumple 4 años mi señor, se le dará una varita cuando cumpla 11 años y tenga que asistir a un colegio de magia elegido por sus padres! Deje que Dobby lo limpie, señor". Un fuerte chasquido de los dedos huesudos de Dobby y la bandeja estaba como nueva, el desastre desapareció por completo como si nunca hubiera sucedido en primer lugar.

"¿Qué? ¿Hoy cumplo 4 años?" Nada tenía sentido. ¿Por qué está Dobby aquí y como sigue vivo? ¿Qué quiere decir con que aún no conseguirá una varita? Ya tenía una varita... ¿O no era así? Enserio viajo en el tiempo, era lo único que explicaba porque alguien muerto estaba frente a él y hablándole. Debía solucionar todo esto.

"El joven maestro quiere tomar un baño, porque el baño se encuentra listo". Dobby informo para irse, dejando al rubio para resolver sus pensamientos él solo sin saber el desorden que había en la cabeza del chico. ¿No tenía su varita? ¿Por qué se suponía que hoy cumplía 4? ¿Por qué estaba Dobby aquí? Él tenía demasiadas preguntas rondando en su cabeza y ninguna respuesta segura.

"Un baño se oye bien ahora mismo" Levantándose del suelo, se dirigió hacia al baño pero antes de ir a la tina se miró en el espejo en la esquina de la habitación de su cuarto de baño, que finalmente reconoció como el dormitorio de su infancia. Se acercó a él y vio una cara pálida que lo miró con expresión sorprendida. Grandes ojos grises se abrieron de par en par. Llevaba un pijama de seda blanco que tenía mangas que eran demasiado largas, por lo que solo sobresalían las yemas de sus dedos, un cuerpo pequeño parado frente a él. Su cabello rubio y fino estaba desordenado producto de su tiempo en cama. Draco tragó saliva, mordiendo el grito en su garganta. Todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido. Él no podía sentir nada.

Él tenía 4 años, era un niño de 4 años de nuevo. Como si los últimos años de su vida nunca hubieran sucedido. Como si fuera todo un... sueño. ¿Todo eso fue un sueño? Toda su vida, nada más que invenciones de la imaginación de un niño de 4 años. Ir a Hogwarts y ser forzado a convertirse en uno de los mortífagos del señor oscuro, que Voldemort ganara la guerra, la muerte de Harry potter y sus amigos, la muerte de su familia y de varia gente inocente.

No. No pudo haber sido algo tan simple como un sueño, hubiera sido demasiado perfecto para él, además fue demasiado vívido como para ser un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla. Era muy real. En realidad sucedió, no era una broma tampoco y estaba seguro de eso. Devolvió su atención al espejo para verse mejor y más detenidamente.

Draco era varios pies más pequeño y aún no había desarrollado sus rasgos tan bien como lo haría más tarde, pero lo que realmente lo atraparon en su inspección de sí mismo fueron sus ojos. Sus ojos de varios años más de los que en realidad tenía en ese momento. Tenían tanta edad reflejada en ellos, pertenecían a una persona que ya había visto demasiado, que ya había vivido demasiado y sobre todo sufrido. Ya no brillaban de plata con la típica inocencia que todos los niños reflejaban sino que estaban desgastados en un gris sombrío. Sus ojos voltearon para ver la puerta abierta del baño y recorrieron su habitación atentamente.

Era su habitación, estaba igual a como la recordaba, llena con sus polvorientos libros de cuentos, su escoba de carreras que estaba apoyada contra la estantería, posters de sus estrellas favoritas, algunos cuadros y varios juguetes esparcidos por el suelo. ¿Qué está pasando? La habitación daba vueltas, todo su cuerpo entero sentía náuseas. Draco se abrazó a sí mismo en un intento por dejar de temblar.

¿Era acaso esta otra oportunidad? Pero… ¿Para hacer qué? ¿Para hacer lo mismo? O acaso para cambiar algo, tal vez si pero porque precisamente el. Quitando su ropa se metió al agua caliente y comenzó a pensar que fue lo último que hizo para dar significado a todo este asunto descabellado en el cual se encontraba ahora.

Lo que recuerda que fue primordial después de la guerra fue:

Potter murió y Voldemort se alzó como el gobernante supremo del mundo.

Todos los traidores a Voldemort y al régimen del nuevo mundo fueron asesinados o enviados a Azkaban.

El empezó a investigar la alquimia por orden de Voldemort para recrear la piedra filosofal que Flamel y Dumbledore destruyeron.

Logro crear una piedra luego de unos años pero asustado por lo que haría el lord oscuro con su creación huyo con la piedra y se convirtió en un traidor.

Viajo por el mundo ayudando a los muggles los cuales eran discriminados y perseguidos por órdenes de Voldemort.

Bebiendo el líquido de la vida eterna logro vivir durante 575 años y paso buscando una forma de revertir toda esta situación.

Para su buena suerte Voldemort murió pero para su mala suerte lamentablemente su linaje siguió sus ambiciones igual que él. No le pregunten quien estuvo tan loca como para acostarse con ese monstro, puede que su tia (quien sabe lo que pasaba en la cabeza de esa mujer) pero el lord oscuro nunca la vio como nada más que una herramienta, igual de cómo veía a todos, incluso a él.

Durante ese tiempo vio a la sociedad caer en guerra tras guerra continuamente entre los magos y los muggles. Después de todo ellos no estaban tan indefensos como los magos creían. Aprendió como una simple pistola es más rápida y más peligrosa que la maldición asesina.

Saco algo bueno de todo esto, gracias a su longeva vida aprendió varias artes de la magia y a pelear por sí mismo sin el uso de sus poderes, aprendió a valorar las invenciones y la cultura de los muggles formando consigo la primera resistencia.

Lo último que recuerda es haber estado ayudando un grupo de la rebelión contra la hija de Voldemort en Asia, lograron hacer retroceder a las tropas enemigas y después de celebrar su victoria se fue a descansar.

"¿Pero qué pasó después de eso?" Draco se preguntó a sí mismo. Desperté en mi cama, 571 años atrás, teniendo 4 años otra vez.

¿Cómo estuvo él incluso aquí? ¿Por qué estaba él aquí? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿No tenía idea? Su supervivencia no fue necesaria para la victoria de la guerra o para eliminar a Voldemort de todas formas.

"Pero la supervivencia de Harry Potter es primordial" llego como un flash esa respuesta a su cabeza.

¿Potter realmente murió? Draco aún no lo creía o podía. Incluso él aceptó que Potter es el mago más fuerte del mundo después de Dumbledore obviamente, especialmente considerando que ambos podrían causarle a Voldemort ese miedo y paranoia incontrolable. Él no podría haber simplemente muerto aun si el director murió. ¿Era eso lo que se suponía que debía hacer entonces? Ayuda a Potter a no morir esta vez?

Era eso, definitivamente debía ser eso, por Merlín apuesta su magia a que es eso.

"¿Joven maestro Draco? Es hora de que baje, sus padres lo están esperando". Dobby se apareció para verlo todavía en la bañera, no se había percatado cuanto tiempo había estado dentro del agua pensando. "¡El joven maestro Draco todavía no está listo!" dijo el elfo sacándolo de nuevo de su cabeza.

"Diles que…" Draco se pasó las manos por su cabello mojado, tratando de calmarse con profundas respiraciones. "Diles a mis padres que estaré listo en unos minuto. Me llevó un tiempo despertarme". Más bien de analizar su situación, de hecho.

Mientras salía de la bañera y se secaba, procedió a vestirse y se miró al espejo por una última vez antes de irse. Draco se paró recto frente a su reflejo y se hizo una promesa: esta vez será diferente, él se aseguraría de ello.

Tranquilizándose, se dirigió al piso de abajo para desayunar con sus padres. "Este lugar es mucho más brillante y grande de lo que recuerdo, bueno era obvio después de todo solo recordaba como Voldemort había dejado la mansión cuando se quedó aquí" dijo envolviéndose en sus pensamientos de nuevo. '¡No, basta, no más recuerdos malos! Voy a pasar el día de mi cumpleaños feliz por esta nueva oportunidad y luego encontraré la forma de revertir este futuro que se aproxima, detuvo sus pensamientos al llegar al comedor el cual se encontraba decorado con algunas cosas y una pancarta que decía feliz cumpleaños Draco con letras grandes.

"Buenos días, querido y feliz cumpleaños" saludó su madre mientras se paraba de su asiento y se dirigía abrazar a su hijo, su padre la seguía desde atrás y le acaricio la cabeza cuando su madre lo soltó, una verdadera sonrisa, lo cual lo sorprendió mucho. Draco estaba agradecido de volver en el tiempo, esta vez se aseguraría de mantener la felicidad de su familia. Su tío Severus Snape le dio una palmada en la cabeza y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, se aseguraría de salvar a su padrino esta vez no permitiría que el muera por proteger a Potter.

Miro a la mesa ya que aún se encontraba sentado alguien hay, alguien a quien no veía hace tiempo su abuelo Abraxas Malfoy. En el pasado no se había molestado mucho en conocer a su abuelo, pero esta vez se aseguraría de pasar tiempo con su abuelo antes de que este muriera cuando el cumpliera 10 años.

Paso todo el día con su familia, jugando, hablando o simplemente en su compañía. Recibió varios regalos del resto de su familia pero los más importantes fueron el violín que su madre le dio para empezar sus lecciones de música, la espada que su padre le dio para empezar sus lecciones de esgrima, el reloj de bolsillo de plata que su tío Sev le dio que perteneció a la madre del profesor Eileen Prince que había pertenecido con anterioridad a su padre y por ultimo su abuelo le dio una prenda de levitación, estas vestimentas eran unas reliquias mágicas capaz de permitir a su usuario levitar y flotar en el aire pero para ello debías entrenarte para que tu magia se conecte con el artefacto. Fue una de las muchas reliquias místicas que estaban en posesión de los maestros de las Artes oscuras pero el clan pereció y sus reliquias se esparcieron por el mundo, su familia poseía vatios artefactos peligrosos después de todo, nunca se lo dijo a sus padres pero estaba muy asustado de toda esas cosas, ahora sin embargo se daba cuenta de lo útil que serían todas ellas. En el pasado no pudo conectarse a su prenda de levitación y la tiro como un simple trapo, ahora se encargaría de entrenar para poder sacar provecho para la guerra (y en parte porque sería increíble volar y levitar). También en su anterior vida había visto estos regales como objetos basura pero ahora veía el significado que tenían esos objetos y se dio cuenta lo importante que eran, les agradeció a todos y siguieron con la celebración.

En la noche cuando fue a dormir se dio cuenta de que algo brillaba en su cama, se acercó a tomarlo y se dio cuenta de que era su arete el cual llevaba normalmente en su oreja izquierda, a simple vista no parecía nada más que una simple joya cara y preciosa, pero el sabia la verdad oscura de esa joya, en el centro de ese arete colgando del pendiente se encontraba la piedra filosofal que él había creado, después de todo que mejor idea de esconder un objeto tan codiciado que a la vista de todos, pero ¿Cómo era posible que la piedra se encuentre hay? ¿No había vuelto al pasado? entonces como la piedra estaba aquí, aún faltaba varios años para que consiguiera crearla o será que ¿acaso la piedra lo trajo de vuelta? Era eso posible, no lo sabía, ciertamente la alquimia era increíble pero enserio podía hacer a alguien viajar a través del tiempo, debía investigar más, pero no tenía la investigación de Flamel para ver si era posible que la piedra hiciera eso, maldición no sabía qué hacer con esto, él era un alquimista también pero aun no sabía toda a capacidad de la piedra y las notas del trabajo de Flamel eran demasiado vagas, bueno no podía hacer nada hasta que cree un nuevo laboratorio y recupere sus cosas, ahora descansaría, tenía mucho tiempo para planearlo todo.

Dejo el arete sobre la mesa de noche, se cambió y puso su pijama, subió a su cama y se acostó, poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormido no sin antes recordar su promesa y dormir.

7 años después.

Ya era hora, por fin tenía 11 años de nuevo, por fin iría a Hogwarts otra vez, Draco nunca se había sentido tan incómodo y ansioso al mismo tiempo. Después de alistarse y desayunar con sus padres se dirigieron a la gran chimenea de la sala de estar y desaparecieron por la red Floo hasta el Callejón Diagon. La inquietud de que había viajado en el tiempo había pasado (más o menos, aún seguía pensando en ello), pero ver el callejón Diagon, lleno de movimiento, alegría y vida una vez más, era casi demasiado bueno para creerlo, pero hay estaba justo enfrente de él. Draco solo siguió pensando cómo afectarían sus planes al futuro, o cómo va a ser capaz de llevarlos a cabos todos ellos, más bien aún tenía inseguridad por el hecho de que podía fallar, pero seguiría adelante, no dejaría que sus pensamientos negativos lo deprimieran y le impidieran pensar.

"¿Draco?" Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, tirando de él hacia el presente (porque ya no era el pasado, verdad). "¿Estás bien querido?" La preocupación estaba reflejada en los ojos de su madre, pero una mirada a su padre el cual también lo miraba interrogante y supo que tenía que poner su fachada de Malfoy, después de todo estaban en público.

Debía dejar de encerrarse siempre en sus pensamientos, bajo su vista a las dos cartas que tenía en la mano para asegurarse de que esto no era un sueño y las volvió a leer. La primera carta decía lo siguiente:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore [Orden de Merlín, primera clase, jefe de magos del Wizengamot]. Querido Draconis Malfoy Black Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora

Y la segunda carta decía:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

UNIFORME: Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.

Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

Unas camisas de vestir blanca.

Unos chalecos (grises).

Unos pantalones de vestir (negros).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)

LIBROS: Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

El libro reglamentario de hechizos (Clase 1) Miranda Goshawk.

Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.

Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.

Guía de transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch.

Mil hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore.

Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.

Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.

Las fuerzas oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO:

1 Varita mágica.

1 caldero de peltre (medida 2).

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata (o ratón) o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

Luego de volver a leerlas dirigió su mirada a sus padres.

"Estoy bien, madre. ¿Qué hay que ir a comprar primero?" Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, Lucius intervino.

"Conseguiré tus libros escolares y tu madre ira por tus demás cosas, Severus está obteniendo tus ingredientes en el boticario Slug & Jiggers para pociones. Solo ve a la tienda de túnicas de Madam Malkin para conseguir tu uniforme. Cuando hayas terminado, ve a ver a tu madre en Eeylops Owl Emporium para conseguir tu lechuza. "¿Puedes hacer eso?"

"Si padre." Respondió con una sonrisa, esto era exactamente lo que había estado esperando, que lo dejaran solo para proceder con sus planes. Rápidamente corrió hacia Madame Malkin.

La entrada a la tienda fue tal como él recordaba, entro a la tienda y Madame Malkin le preguntó si era Hogwarts antes de enviarlo a la parte posterior de la tienda para que le tomaran sus medidas, excepto que esta vez él era más… amable con ella. Esa era una extraña forma de decirlo, Draco Malfoy: amable, bueno se prometió así mismo cambiar y eso sería con todos.

Se levantó del taburete y Madame Malkin arrojó inmediatamente una bata sobre él y comenzó a anclarlo. Pero entonces justo la puerta fue abierta una vez más y Draco dirigió su mirada a la puerta, al ver quien estaba hay parado en la puerta sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

"¿Hogwarts también querido?" La voz de Madame Malkin sonó trayéndolo de vuelta "Tengo mucho trabajo aquí, como vez otro joven está siendo equipado justo ahora, de hecho, así que tal si te sientas y me esperas un momento" dijo mientras volvía a su trabajo.

'Por Merlín, se me olvido por completo que aquí fue donde conocí a Potter' fue el primer pensamiento de Draco cuando vio a Harry Potter se adentraba en la tienda y se sentó en el taburete para esperar.

Miró a Harry que parecía estar mirándolo con curiosidad. 'Oh genial, probablemente tuve una mirada estúpida en mi cara'. Cuando Madam Malkin termino con sus ajuste le dijo que se sentara a esperar que terminara sus cosas, se dirigió donde Potter y se sentó al lado de él.

"¿Hogwarts también?", Preguntó tratando de actuar de manera casual y relajada sin mirarlo a los ojos. 'Genial, ¿qué dije la última vez que sucedió esto? A cierto fui un completo idiota, bien esta vez seré amable y civilizado.

"Sí" respondió Potter dándole un pequeño asentimiento

"¿Emocionado?", Preguntó, diablos porque no se le ocurría nada más original que decir.

"Sí, mucho" Potter le sonrió a Draco y el devolvió la sonrisa educadamente. 'Por supuesto que lo es, yo también lo estaría si fuera mi primera vez, Maldición, las lecciones del primer año van a apestar'.

"¿Sabes en qué casa quieres estar?", Preguntó Draco.

"No…" Harry respondió inseguro de que preguntaba.

Draco se dio cuenta de la vacilación, así que decidió seguir hablando "Supongo que estaré en Slytherin, toda mi familia ha estado por generaciones hay, pero estoy seguro de que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, todos tienen una casa que les conviene". Él dijo pero su verdadero pensamiento era que realmente Potter sería un Gryffindor más como antes.

"Uhh, gracias" dijo Harry, Draco se dio cuenta de que parecía estar mirando a su alrededor maravillado muchísimo de todo y de repente se acordó. 'Oh, es cierto, esta es probablemente su primera vez aquí', recordaba vagamente haber hablado con Potter hace un tiempo y había dicho que vivía con muggles antes que llegara su carta a Hogwarts. Había sido una gran sorpresa en ese momento.

"¿Es la primera vez que estas en el callejón Diagon?", Preguntó, después de todo se supone que él no debe saberlo de todos modos.

"Sí... es muy grande" Harry parecía estar tratando de encontrar más para decir. Draco se rio en voz baja.

"Sí, lo es, pero te acostumbras. El mundo de los magos realmente no es tan grande como parece ", dijo sonriendo mientras pensaba. De hecho, le había resultado bastante difícil creer que los muggles podían comunicarse tan rápido, era bastante fácil mantenerse en contacto con personas en el mundo mágico pero algunos métodos demoraban mucho.

Él había estado agradecido en ese momento porque varios muggles que conoció en sus viajes habían sido tan amable con él. Nunca hubiera soportado vivir tanto tiempo si no fuera por todos los amigos que hizo, Miriam, Colm, James, Sara, Tom. Sus queridos camaradas, como los extrañaba. Maldición se está poniendo melancólico de nuevo.

Un golpeteo en la ventana lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que se había espaciado una vez más (le pasaba mucho eso ahora). Hagrid estaba allí apuntando a dos grandes helados. Draco miró a Harry el cual sonreía.

"Si realmente tuviera 11 años... lo más probable es que me burle de él ahora", pensó. 'Pero entonces recordó que Hagrid no es tan malo como siempre pensó'. Hagrid también había sido agradable con Draco durante su año en Hogwarts, aunque él no pareció gustarle mucho. Por obvias razones.

Harry pareció que el miraba a la ventana también, ya que Draco no sabía quién era Hagrid (según él). "Ese es Hagrid" le dijo a Draco felizmente "Trabaja en Hogwarts" Draco sonrió educadamente otra vez.

"Oh, genial. Se ve bien "dijo Draco pasivamente. '¿Guay? ¿Quién dice genial? él se regañó a sí mismo.

"¿Te está mostrando todo el lugar?", Preguntó, y luego esperó que no fuera grosero teniendo en cuenta que sabía que los padres de Harry estaban muertos. Sin embargo, Harry no parece perturbado por la pregunta. 'Justo nos acabamos de conocer'. Draco pensó, 'va a ser raro pretender que no sé todo sobre casi todos en Hogwarts', exhaló en voz baja.

"Sí, él me va a llevar por mi varita mágica y mis libros" dijo Harry, se veía mucho más cómodo así que Draco esperaba que eso significara que no había arruinado el futuro ni nada. Revelar o cambiar mucho el futuro seguramente sería algo muy malo.

"Está terminado querido, también hay algunas cosas extras que encargo tu madre para ti, ya está todo pagado así que puedes irte" le dijo Madame Malkin, dándole algunas túnicas dobladas y otras cosas mientras se levantaba del taburete. "Gracias", respondió, perdiendo la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro al ser agradecido por un Malfoy.

Saludó a Harry y le dijo "Te veo en Hogwarts" antes de irse. Realmente no quería seguir hablando con él más de lo necesario, después de todo eran enemigos durante toda la escuela y lo más probable es que todavía lo sean.

"¡Draco, espera!" Draco casi se estremece al oír eso. Siempre fue Malfoy, nunca Draco, era extraño escuchar su nombre en vez de su apellido viniendo de Potter, bueno quería que las cosas fueran diferentes esta vez y aquí está. Tengo que ser... bueno o lo arruinara todo. Pero él realmente no quería. Con fuerza, sus pies se detuvieron cuando salió de la tienda.

"¿A dónde vas ahora?" Potter le preguntó, ligeramente sin aliento, persiguiéndolo.

"Conocer a mi madre en Eeylops Owl Emporium para conseguir una lechuza". Y tú definitivamente no estabas allí, así que vete ahora y déjame en paz. En serio quería cambiar las cosa, creía que sería fácil pero le estaba resultando muy difícil solo hablar con Potter, maldición al parecer esto será mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba, después de todo ambos fueron enemigos en su pasado y parte de su orgullo no quería ser amigo del chico.

"Iré con..." pero no pudo terminar su oración ya que fue interrumpido por una gran voz.

"'¡Harry!" Draco nunca había estado tan feliz de ver al medio gigante. "¿Dónde crees que estás yendo?" Como un niño de once años, Hagrid ahora era más grande que nunca, más intimidante mientras se elevaba sobre los dos niños. Tenía aun los dos grandes helados, uno obviamente para Potter y el otro para él.

"Draco, este es Hagrid, el guardabosque en Hogwarts," dijo orgulloso Potter.

Créame, ya lo sé, pensó en su cabeza mirando a los dos delante de él.

"Hagrid, este es Draco. Lo conocí en la tienda de Madame Malkin".

Es Malfoy para ti, Draco iba a decir pero por suerte se detuvo y rápidamente se puso a actuar, tratando de parecer un niño normal e inocente.

"¡No sabía que Hogwarts tenía un guardabosque!" Draco dijo en falsa admiración pero por suerte para el los dos no se dieron cuenta, bien, o él era muy buen actor o ambos hombres eran demasiado confiados, probablemente lo segundo. "¡Eso es increíble!"

"¡Seguro que lo es!" Hagrid se rio alegremente del elogio recibido. "¡Alguien tiene que atender a los animales que hay por todo el lugar!" Hagrid le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda con su mano libre luego de darle su helado a Potter, haciendo que las rodillas de Draco se tambaleen bajo la fuerza. El rubio sonrió débilmente, haciendo que le dolieran las mejillas.

"Eh, fue un placer conocerte", realmente, no fue tan horrible como la primera vez, "pero tengo que llegar a mi madre". La sonrisa de Potter desapareció.

"Ah, vale." dijo un poco cabizbajo.

"Lo siento." dijo mientras procedía a marcharse.

"Te veré en Hogwarts, ¿no?" Preguntó Potter, esperanza tan evidente en su voz que Draco quería encogerse de los puros nervios.

"Sí, por supuesto. Adiós". Escuchó el suave adiós de Potter y de Hagrid antes de fundirse con la multitud.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que no podían verlo, corrió todo el camino hasta Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Se encontró con su madre y fueron por su lechuza, luego se encontró con su padre y su tío Sev otra vez. Se olvidó por completo de que, en este punto, debería estar muy emocionado de ver las escobas de carreras... Hasta que su padre mencionó que antes de regresar a su casa había ido a la tienda y le había comprado una nueva escoba, un modelo nuevo que el encargo personalmente ya que aún no salía a la venta.

Rápidamente dio respuesta emocionada y miró la Nimbus 2001 sorprendido, ya que se supone que no tendría una hasta el segundo año cuando fuera buscador.

Vio brevemente a Hagrid caminando hacia la tienda de las varitas mágicas de Ollivander, Harry a su lado y llevando una lechuza que reconoció al instante. Fingió reírse del rudo comentario de su padre y su tío sobre cómo "Hagrid, el gordinflón gordo estúpido, o la bestia que no debería caminar sin escolta y sin dudas borracho". Pensó que su risa sonaba forzada, pero sus padres y su padrastro no se percataron y no se dieron cuenta. "¿Cómo vivo odiando a todos por tanto tiempo sin ninguna razón?", Pensó.

Por supuesto, le tomó un tiempo cambiar su visión del mundo de odiar a los muggles y los nacidos muggles, pero una vez que lo hizo se dio cuenta de lo hiriente que había sido en sus años en Hogwarts se detuvo. En realidad, fue durante su tiempo como fugitivo que había cambiado su forma de pensar.

El hecho de que tuvieran padres muggle no los hicieron menos poderosos, así que tampoco tenían menos habilidades mágicas que cualquier sangre pura y de hecho, ser introducidos a la magia a los 11 años les dio muchas ganas de convertirse en grandes brujas y magos en comparación con aquellos que crecieron con magia.

También aprendió que la mayoría de los muggles en realidad no eran tan malos o tan estúpidos como se le habían hecho creer y después de ver a Voldemort ganar la guerra, muchas familias indecisas habían acogido con satisfacción el cambio en sus puntos de vista, lo cual le entristeció mucho recordar.

Después de la guerra, él realmente no habló con las familias que ya no habían cambiado sus puntos de vista ya que lo verían como un traidor. Incluyendo a la familia de Blaise que se negó a aceptar que posiblemente podrían ser mejores a los hijos de muggles y excluir a cualquiera que incluso mirara a un muggle con desdén lo cual los llevo a ser asesinados por Voldemort.

"Dulce Merlín, me siento tan viejo... pero tengo 11 años", pensó. Cómo iba a fingir que odiaba a las razas con las que hacía mucho tiempo se había reconciliado. ¿Cómo iba a pretender odiar a los muggles y los nacidos muggles cuando hace mucho tiempo se hizo amigo de ellos? Incluso se hizo amigo de algunas criaturas mágicas que había conocido en sus viajes y se mantuvieron en contacto a través de cartas o por Internet con sus amigos muggles.

'Extraño mi teléfono, mi computadora portátil y mi equipo de música' pensó Draco en los inventos muggles que sus amigos le habían regalado al no saber que eran.

Había pasado más de 400 años viviendo en el mundo muggle (las partes que aún no caían bajo el dominio de Voldemort) usando sus dispositivos y se había aficionado al internet y otras cosas que los muggles habían creado para hacer las cosas más fáciles para ellos.

Admiraba que lo intentaron aunque no tuvieran magia. "Si le pido un teléfono a mi padre, me pregunto si sufrirá un infarto o si se queda parado en estado de shock por un tiempo", se preguntó sonriendo. Mejor para otro momento.

Finalmente llegaron a casa y Draco se excusó y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Sus padres lo dejaron solo y escuchó a su madre decir "debe estar emocionado de ver sus libros de Hogwarts" a su padre.

Rápidamente fue a las secciones de la biblioteca que sabía que tenían libros sobre artículos mágicos y viajes en el tiempo. Después de la guerra, él había vivido en esta casa solo durante unos años antes de que decidiera que simplemente era demasiado grande para el solo y que las pesadillas y los recuerdos eran demasiado infelices.

Así que la había vendido y se había ido a vivir a una bonita casa de campo en Francia, mientras investigaba sobre la piedra filosofal.

En esos años de vivir en la mansión, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca leyendo libros y dándole al ministerio de Japón (uno de los principales opositores del régimen de Voldemort) los libros sobre magia oscura que encontraba. Hacerlo le había evitado muchos problemas con el ministerio poniéndolo de su parte como lo hacía su padre.

Tarareó un poco de música pop para sí mismo que no se escribiría ni cantaría en unos años más y escogió algunos libros antiguos sobre la teoría del viaje en el tiempo.

Alrededor de las 6 pm su madre entró a la biblioteca y lo descubrió en un libro sobre las teorías avanzadas de las pociones que había encontrado escondido, no había leído este y le dio algunos consejos interesantes sobre cómo preparar pociones muy difíciles correctamente y de forma eficaz casi todo el tiempo.

"Draco querido, la cena estará lista en un momento y Severus se unirá a nosotros. Estoy seguro de que estará feliz de descubrir que estás mirando libros sobre pociones ", dijo con una sonrisa.

Draco la miró "... ¿te diste cuenta de que este libro es demasiado avanzado para el plan de estudios de Hogwarts o lo ignoraste? Él pensó en preguntar pero no lo hizo. Su madre era mucho más observadora de lo que admitía, pero probablemente habría dicho algo si se hubiera dado cuenta. "Sí, mamá", respondió, cerrando el libro y siguiéndola al comedor.

Él lo admitirá. Cada vez que vio a su tío Sev siempre estuvo a punto de llorar, parecía tan desdeñoso como siempre. Él no se detuvo para abrazarlo. Sin embargo y para su suerte, todos pensaron que era por emoción.

"¿Esperando Hogwarts entonces?" Dijo Severus poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

"Sí" respondió Draco con una sonrisa real. 'Está vivo... él es...' no importa cuántas veces lo vea no podía contenerse, Draco tomó aliento y se repitió el mismo pensamiento que le pasaba por la cabeza cada vez que veía a su tío 'si estoy atrapado aquí lo salvaré' no iba a dejar que Sev muera esta vez, no si pudiera evitarlo.

"¿Entonces estás preparado para tus clases?" Preguntó Severus y se dio cuenta de que se había perdido la mitad de la conversación.

"Sí definitivamente" sonrió con confianza. "Sí, esto será muy fácil si tengo que revivir mi primer año en Hogwarts…

"Bueno, pareces seguro, así que lo tomaré como una buena señal" dijo Severus.

"O por supuesto que lo es, como Malfoy, no espero nada más que lo mejor, especialmente de mi hijo", dijo su padre con una sonrisa que reflejaba el orgullo por él y Draco tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no poner una enorme sonrisa al cambio de su padre.

Comieron en silencio y Severus le contó acerca de Hogwarts mientras simulaba estar impresionado. Luego de terminar la cena se despidió de Severus.

Trató de regresar a la biblioteca, pero su madre lo atrapó y lo prohibió "porque es demasiado tarde, deberías ir a la cama ahora". Suspiró... no había recibido órdenes de sus padres en años y no esperaba ser tratado como... bueno como un niño de 11 años, donde comenzaba Hogwarts sus padres se encontraban un poco más estrictos de lo normal.

Terminó de ponerse el pijama y se cepilló los dientes para irse a la cama. Su madre lo estaba esperando cuando regresó.

"Bueno, buenas noches madre", dijo y ella le sonrió.

"Sé que estás emocionado, querido, pero no sería bueno para ti leer todos los libros de texto antes de que la escuela haya comenzado" sonrió.

Él bufó, 'sí, como si no lo supiera todo'. Su madre tomó un libro que tenía a su lado en la cama.

"Aquí, si quieres leer, también podrías aprender más sobre la escuela", dijo y le entregó Hogwarts una historia.

"Gracias" sonrió, no había leído esto en décadas, podría ser una lectura interesante y podría haber algunas cosas de pociones allí también, no podía evitarlo amaba pociones.

Ella le besó la cabeza y lo dejó con un "buenas noches querida".

Draco decidió no leer esta noche sin embargo. Todavía tenía el maldito miedo de que despertara en su edad real a la siguiente mañana. Sorprendentemente, y por primera vez en muchos años, Draco se fue a dormir temprano.


	2. Un viaje en tren y una clasificación

Draco preferiría despertarse en su antigua cama y tener sus 500 años otra vez, la marca tenebrosa y todo incluido, que ir a la estación de tren para su "primer año" en Hogwarts. Sus padres venían atrás de el mientras empujaba su carrito con sus cosas hasta la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos.

"¿Sabes lo que espero de ti?" La voz de su padre era penetrante, pero con un tono cálido que solo usaba cuando hablaba con su familia.

"Por supuesto, padre", murmuró Draco. "Recuerdo todas y cada una de las expectativas".

"Amor, ¿estás bien?" Su madre preguntó. "Estuviste terriblemente callado los últimos días. Pasaste todo tu tiempo en tu habitación ¿Está todo bien?"

"Está bien, Narcissa", dijo Lucius. "Deben ser sólo nervios, aunque él no debería tener ninguno, después de todo él se encuentra preparado para todo." Dirigió una mirada de orgullo hacia Draco, pero después de un rato frunció el ceño. "¿Al menos puedes considerar vestirte como se supone que debes, como un mago mientras estás en la escuela? No deseo que los demás piensen que no tienes ropa más decente y menos demostrativa, no quiero que piensen que crie a mi hijo incorrectamente" dijo mientras veía a su hijo completamente analizando lo que llevaba puesto.

Además de vestir un short blanco, una camisa negra con una chaqueta, un extraño arete con una piedra parecida a un rubí colgando de su oreja izquierda y botas blancas con una comodidad despreocupada, Draco ya no había estado poniendo productos en su cabello desde hace ya tiempo llevándolo de forma desordenada pero lizo como el cabello de su padre ya que prefirió dejarlo crecer llegándole hasta un poco bajo de sus hombros y había estado usando su ropa menos elegante en toda la mansión durante los últimos meses. Había tratado de usar su ropa 'elegante' y peinarse una vez más con productos para el cabello pero con todas sus nuevas actividades le parecía demasiado molesto, por ello adopto una moda de vestir más libre para un mejor movimiento.

Aunque a sus padres casi les dio un infarto al verlo mostrando tanta piel decidieron dejarlo pasar al creer que era un rebeldía momentánea por su parte pero cree que lo dejaron ya que su padre tiene un brillo en sus ojos al ver que se dejó el cabello largo como él y su madre ama usarlo como un maniquí para así probar nuevos conjuntos de ropa en él y nuevos peinados.

"Por supuesto que me vestiré apropiadamente en Hogwarts, padre, madre no deben preocuparse." Cuando llegaron a la barrera de la plataforma, Draco rechazó la explicación de su madre y corrió a través de la barrera, sin notar la expresión sorprendida de su madre ni la cara impresionada de su padre.

La plataforma estaba llena de pocas personas. La mayoría llegó diez minutos antes de que partiera el tren, no treinta minutos antes como ellos. Los padres de Draco siempre habían llegado temprano para asegurarse de que Draco obtuviera un buen compartimento que se halle vacío. También tenía el beneficio adicional de darles privacidad para despedirse, por lo que no estaban atestados por otros corriendo a último momento. Después de todo, su familia solo demostraba sus emociones entre ellos y la gente en quien confiaba, por ello siempre tenían un aura de frialdad a los demás.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la parte inicial del Expreso de Hogwarts, Lucius fácilmente metió el baúl de Draco en la esquina de la rejilla del compartimento y luego volvieron a bajar para despedirse, su madre lo envolvió en un abrazo y lo llenaba de besos mientras decía una y otra vez que lo extrañaría mientras que su padre le revolvió el cabello y le decía que se cuidara. Luego de terminar sus padres comenzaron a caminar para irse pero su padre se detuvo antes de llegar demasiado lejos volviéndose para dar una última advertencia.

"Expectativas, Draco." Lo señaló totalmente serio esta vez. "No los olvides".

"No lo haré". Dijo respondiendo con la misma seriedad.

"Adiós amor." Narcissa lanzo un beso antes de darle una suave sonrisa. "Que tengas un buen primer año. Envía cartas".

"Lo intentaré." Draco vio cómo sus padres se perdían de su vista mientras se alejaban y salían de la plataforma.

Una vez devuelta en su compartimiento echándose hacia atrás en su asiento, el rubio miró hacia el techo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer este año? Él sabe mucho. Demasiado. ¿Qué debe hacer? ¿Dile a alguien? No aún no. Primero tenía que acercarse a Potter, incluso si eso significaba hacerse amigo de Granger y Weasley, aun no le gustaba la idea pero era esencial que Potter sobreviviera y baya que sería difícil después de todo el niño es un imán para los problemas. Pero que él mismo.

No sabía que hacer así que decido pensar en eso más tarde, bajo su baúl y lo abrió provocando que algo saliera disparado del baúl lo cual resulto ser abraxas su búho real, el cual llevaba el mismo nombre que su difunto abuelo como honor a él, desde que lo compraron su búho demostró ser muy inteligente pero también era un mimoso a morir, siempre queriendo que le preste atención, sospechaba que como tenía un mal carácter con las personas (siendo Draco la excepción), siempre fue ignorado por las personas lo que llevo a que nadie lo quiera comprar y para remate como era más grande que los demás búhos era excluido también entre su especie, por ello siempre estuvo solo y ahora que tenía a alguien que si permitía acercarse quería ser mimado.

"Lo sé, lo siento pero no podía traerte de forma suelta volando a mi lado hubiera sido muy sospechoso, toma aquí tienes un premio por aguantar". Dijo mientras le ofrecía un cupcake como bocadillo ya que abraxas se había vuelto muy aficionado a ese dulce. Luego de que el búho se calmara Draco comenzó a sacar unos libros de química, física y biología muggle que había comprado en una librería mediante una de sus tantas escapadas al mundo muggle y comenzó a leer mientras abraxas se acomodaba a su lado, las cosas muggles en verdad eran fascinantes, desde sus inventos hasta su historia. Mientras la plataforma comenzaba a llenarse, Draco se encontraba cómodo mientras practicaba pequeños hechizos de forma no verbal en su cabeza también para entrenar, perdiéndose en la magia y su lectura, por ello no escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo.

"¡Draco!" Alguien grito sobresaltándolo por lo que inmediatamente apuntó su varita hacia el sonido del ruido otra vez. Los ojos conmocionados de Potter se enfocaron en la punta de su varita. Por supuesto, él me encontró, fue su primer pensamiento.

"¡Merlín, no me asustes de esa forma! ¡Pude haberte hechizado!" Draco hizo sonar la voz sonora y horrorizada ante la idea de maldecir a Potter, pero realmente una parte de él lo quería tanto, tonta y antigua rivalidad algunas veces era demasiado orgulloso para olvidar.

"Oye", dijo Potter saludándolo y sonriéndole. Draco se sintió atrapado ante la sincera sonrisa del niño.

"H-hey". En el interior, él se estaba poniendo una mano en la cara. Tartamudeé De nuevo. ¿Seriamente? "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Genial ahora. Aunque no sabía cómo llegar hasta aquí".

"¿Oh?" Eso es nueva información para él.

"Sí, tuve que pedirle a una familia que me ayudara a pasar". Draco tenía la sensación de que sabía exactamente quiénes eran. Luego de ayudar a Potter con su baúl procedieron a sentarse y charlar un poco.

"¿Puedes hacer magia?"

Solo todo el plan de estudios de Hogwarts y algunas cosas más quería decir pero simplemente respondió. "Solo un poco."

"¿Puedo ver?" Draco se quedó mirando el rostro delgado, el desordenado cabello negro y los cristales rotos redondos que se sostenían unidos por lo que parecía ser una cinta de papel.

Esos lentes enserio me molestan. Apuntó su varita una vez más a la frente de Potter, lo que hizo que el aliento del otro chico se enredara y sus ojos se ensancharan. "Relájate. No voy a lastimarte". Sin previo aviso, Draco murmuró, " Reparo ", y la cinta se cayó y ahora las gafas de Potter eran brillantes y lucían tan buenas como si fueran nuevas. "¿No es eso mejor?" Potter se quitó las gafas, mirándolas con asombro. Mientras sucedía eso, no notaron que el tren había comenzado a moverse hace ya un rato. Luego de sentarse y que Draco guardara sus libros al darse cuenta que ya no podría relajarse leyendo por el reto del viaje procedieron a tener una charla tranquila sobre cosas triviales hasta que la puerta del compartimento se abrió por segunda vez y Ron Weasley se asomó entre ella.

"¿Hay alguien sentado allí?" Preguntó, señalando el asiento al lado de Potter. "En todos lados está lleno".

"Eh", Potter comenzó nerviosamente, pero Draco lo interrumpió.

"No te preocupes está desocupado, puedes pasar si quieres." Podría no gustarle Weasley por cómo se burló de su nombre la primera vez que se conocieron, pero Potter y el pelirrojo necesitan seguir siendo amigos, se dijo Draco. Weasley se sentó y un pesado silencio llenó el compartimento, los dedos de Weasley se enredaron en su regazo. Levantó la vista hacia Potter. "¿De verdad eres Harry Potter?" Él soltó bruscamente.

Wow, eso fue sutil. Pensó Draco queriendo habérselo dicho al chico pero guardo silencio.

"Sí lo soy." Respondió Potter.

"Oh, pensé que George y Fred estaban bromeando... soy Ron, por cierto. Ron Weasley. ¿Quién eres tú?" Draco apartó la vista de las colinas para ver que ambos lo miraban.

"Draco Malfoy Black". No dijo su nombre entero, no necesitaba que el chico se vuelva a burlar de él, después de todo debía agradarle a Potter para que se volvieran amigos, además solo sus apellidos bastaron para dejar al chico sin palabras, los ojos de Weasley se agrandaron al escucharlos.

"¿Eres un Malfoy?". La pregunta salió como una declaración sorprendida. Al parecer no le importaba que fuera un Black pero si un Malfoy, tonta rivalidad de familias entre sus padres.

"Mira sé que nuestros padres no se llevan bien pero eso es entre ellos y lo siento por lo que mi padre haya hecho en el pasado". Es la tercera vez que me disculpo, debo dejar de hacer eso.

"Tiene razón", señaló Potter. "Es realmente agradable y también es un tipo genial". Draco Malfoy siendo defendido por Potter. Draco pensó que nunca vería el día.

"Bueno tienes razón." Weasley se sacudió el pelo de la cara mientras le ofrecía una mano como señal de paz. "Espero llegar a ser amigos".

Yo no. Quería responder pero no dijo nada y acepto el apretón de mano. Luego que el ambiente tenso se disipara comenzaron una conversación entre los tres.

"¿Todos los que están en tus familias son magos?" Potter les preguntó a los dos.

"Er, creo que sí. Creo que mamá tiene un primo que no lo es, pero no hablamos de él pero realmente no lo sé". Se voltearon hacia Draco.

"Toda mi familia lo es. Son una de las pocas familias de magos que todavía se aferran a las reglas sobre la pureza de la sangre y se sabe que son todos Slytherins, incluido yo mismo".

"Eso apesta. ¿Qué pasa si no te metes en Slytherin?" Weasley preguntó.

"Creo que ya sé que voy a ser uno..."

"¿Qué es Slytherin?"

"¿Qué?" Dijo Weasley, desconcertado. "'¿Qué es Slytherin'?" repitió lo mismo mirando a Potter sin creer lo que había preguntado.

"Es una de las casas de Hogwarts. Ya ves, estamos clasificados en cuatro casas y nuestros compañeros de casas son con quienes tendremos clases, compartiremos dormitorios y nos sentaremos en las comidas". Draco respondió con un tono de sabelotodo. "Maldición estoy sonando con Granger". Fue su pensamiento.

"Está bien..." dijo Potter, pero parecía que todavía no entendía.

"Escuché que vivías con muggles. ¿Cómo estaban?" preguntó Weasley. Whoa, la carencia de sentido y respeto por su parte aun sorprendía al rubio. En serio estos dos se convirtieron en amigos, bueno con lo desesperado que era Potter por compañía a los 11 años no le sorprendió de que aceptara al chico rápido.

"Horrible, bueno, no todos. Mi tía, tío y primo sí lo son. Ojalá tuviera hermanos hechiceros".

"Intenta tener cinco", se quejó Weasley.

"También soy hijo único. No te preocupes por eso No es gran cosa" Dijo Draco, girando sin pensar su varita entre sus dedos.

"Ten cuidado, amigo", Weasley quedó sin aliento como si en cualquier momento la varita de Draco se fuera a disparar.

"Soy cuidadoso." Respondió con un tono ofendido.

"¡Él ya puede hacer magia, yo lo vi, es increíble! Muéstrale". Potter sonrió con ojos brillantes mientras lo miraba.

Que te jodan Potter no recibo órdenes tuyas. Quería decir.

"Déjame ver entonces." Draco se quitó un mechón de pelo de los ojos mirando a Weasley.

A la mierda todos ustedes. Aun así, él fue y decidió mostrarles un hechizo simple. " Lumos " Su varita se iluminó con una luz brillante. " Nox " . Se apagó la luz.

"¡Guay!"

La pequeña charla continuó y consistió principalmente en Draco y Weasley explicando el Quidditch a Potter.

¿El jugador más joven que se unió a un equipo y que ni siquiera sabía qué era? En serio.

Luego siguió la conversación con Draco explicando acerca de las casas de Hogwarts a los dos chicos con su libro "Hogwarts una historia" que su madre le había dado el cual ya ha leído tres veces, había agarrado un gusto a la lectura después de todo. Mierda, en serio debe dejar de sonar como Granger.

Él les dijo sobre las 4 casas para que se informaran. Después de todo, no había ningún daño que estos dos cabeza huecas aprendieran un poco de historia de un libro que ambos jamás leerían.

"La Casa Gryffindor fue fundada por el célebre mago Godric Gryffindor. Godric solo aceptaba en su casa a aquellos magos y brujas que tenían valentía, disposición y coraje, ya que estas son las cualidades de un auténtico Gryffindor. Los colores de esta casa son el dorado y el escarlata y su símbolo es un león. La reliquia más preciada de la casa es la espada de Godric Gryffindor, perteneciente, como su nombre indica, al fundador de la casa."

"La Casa Hufflepuff se encuentra en una bodega en el mismo pasillo subterráneo que en el de la cocina. Hufflepuff anteriormente buscaba alumnos que quisieran pertenecer a esa casa de puro consentimiento, aunque actualmente busca alumnos leales, honestos, que no temen al trabajo pesado. La fundadora es nada menos que la bruja, amiga de toda la vida de Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff. Helga, fue una bruja muy noble, amigable y la principal impulsora de que Hogwarts aceptase a alumnos nacidos de muggles. La principal reliquia de la casa es la copa de Helga Hufflepuff. El símbolo de la casa es un tejón negro y sus colores representativos son el amarillo y el negro."

"La Casa Ravenclaw se encuentra en una torre en el ala oeste del castillo. Sus colores son el azul y el bronce. Ravenclaw busca alumnos académicos, estudiosos y que siempre sepan lo que hay que hacer. Fue fundada por la bruja, nacida en Canadá, Rowena Ravenclaw. Supuestamente la principal inventora del nombre, lugar y formato de Hogwarts. Ella misma es la causante de que las escaleras se muevan. Su principal reliquia es la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw. El símbolo de la casa es el cuervo."

"La Casa Slytherin, caracterizada principalmente por la ambición y la astucia. Fue fundada por el mago Salazar Slytherin. La Sala Común de esta casa está situada en las mazmorras, pasando por una serie de numerosos pasillos subterráneos. Posiblemente se llega a ellos a través del Vestíbulo de Hogwarts. Específicamente se encuentra debajo del Lago Negro, haciendo que la sala común sea fría y con una tonalidad verdosa, ya que hay ventanas que dan a las aguas. Su principal reliquia es el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin. El animal representativo es la serpiente, sus colores son verde y plateado y el elemento es el agua asociada con la astucia y frialdad."

Después de un tiempo Draco se rindió al ver que ambos idiotas no tenían idea de que hablaba, aun si usaba un libro para intentar explicarles por ello lo cerro y lo dejo a su lado.

Llamaron suavemente a la puerta y la bruja de Honeydukes Express que repartía caramelos apareció y preguntó si querían algo de comida. Draco declinó amablemente, Weasley también sacando un sándwich de su bolsillo pero Potter parecía emocionado y sacó una gran pila de galeones... El primer pensamiento de Draco fue 'no hay forma en el infierno de que va gastar todo eso en dulces'. Pero al parecer si pero Potter miraba extrañado los dulces sin saber que comprar.

"Supongo que tendremos tres de todo" dijo Draco antes de que Potter pudiera hablar provocando que este lo mirara con curiosidad, pero ambos pagaron la mitad de todo.

"Nunca has tenido nada de esto antes, ¿verdad?" Dijo Draco. "Prueba."

"Y no malgastes tu dinero... eso fue suficiente para pagar mi antiguo alquiler en China durante un año" resopló en su cabeza "... gente estúpida y rica…mierda ahora soy un hipócrita."

Harry parecía realmente emocionado y comenzó a desgarrar paquetes dulces de mago con Weasley siguiendo su ejemplo.

"Bertie Botts frijoles de todo sabor?" Dijo abriendo un paquete.

"Sí, ten cuidado, cuando dice de todo sabor en verdad es de todo, hay sabores bastante desagradables", dijo Weasley mientras miraba a Potter comer uno para luego reírse de el cuándo lo escupió quejándose, solo para hacer lo mismo al comer uno, al parecer les toco uno con sabor a vómito y uno de cerilla, debía admitir que estaba disfrutando la mala suerte de ambos chicos con la elección de dulces.

Draco tenía una sonrisa mientras disfrutaba la expresión de ambos al comérselos, siempre obtenía los de buen gusto a diferencia de sus amigos, que siempre conseguía los malos... tenía algunos recuerdos bastante divertidos por comer esos frijoles.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Ranas de chocolate? No son ranas reales, ¿verdad? ", Preguntó Potter, Draco decidió comenzar a comer una varita de regaliz mientras Weasley comenzó a devorar las demás ranas, en serio quien le enseño a comer a este chico.

"Es solo un hechizo, pero saltarán muy rápido, puedes recoger las cartas en los paquetes", dijo mientras Potter lo abría y la rana de chocolate saltaba y se lanzaba hacia la ventana abierta para escapar.

"¡Tengo a Dumbledore!" Dijo Potter emocionado. Draco tuvo que hacer una pausa de comer sus dulces por un momento. 'Oh... Dumbledore, está vivo. Duh! Querido Merlín pensó encerándose en sus pensamientos.

Draco ya no estaba en el compartimiento. Tenía dieciséis años y estaba en la cima de la Torre de Astronomía, casi llorando mientras apuntaba con su varita hacia el director de Hogwarts. Estaba diciendo que el Señor Oscuro lo eligió para matar al director, para matar a Dumbledore. Pero no pudo. Todo lo que podía sentir era miedo y arrepentimiento de que se dejara marcar con la Marca Tenebrosa. El mantra constante de 'Él me matará si no lo hago'. Él me matará si no lo repito en su cabeza. Quería huir, quería ser él, el que se caiga de la torre y que todo se detenga...

"Draco," La voz de Dumbledore era suave.

"Draco" Alguien lo llamaba

"¡Draco!" Alguien estaba sacudiendo su hombro. Jadeó ruidosamente y retrocedió, haciendo que los dos muchachos lo miraran preocupados. "¿Estas bien?" Weasley preguntó. "Has estado mirando a la nada y no respondías cuando te llamábamos".

"Estoy bien, Weasley", espetó. "Lo siento yo, simplemente me perdí en mis pensamientos". Al parecer hago eso mucho ahora, notó distraídamente.

"¿Rana de chocolate?" Ofreció Weasley, sosteniendo un paquete.

"Gracias." Acepto el dulce mientras dirigía su mirada a la tarjeta del director.

"Creo que es una carta muy común", dijo y se rio cuando Potter exclamó que se había ido, "bueno, es una carta de mago, las imágenes tienden a moverse" sonrió de nuevo, mientras Potter leía la tarjeta en voz alta.

"Considerado por muchos el mago más grande de los tiempos modernos, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por su derrota del mago oscuro Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de los doce usos de la sangre de dragón y su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero, Nicolas Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore disfruta de la música de cámara y los bolos de diez clavijas".

"¿Qué es la alquimia?", Preguntó Weasley con curiosidad.

"Es una subsección de pociones que usa teorías de química muggle, es realmente intrigante, aunque me encanta preparar pociones y experimentar más" dijo Draco, "y voy a tener que tener mucho cuidado de no dejar que Severus se dé cuenta de lo bueno que soy ... " pensó para sí mismo.

"¿De Verdad? ¿Cómo se hace una poción? ¿Es difícil? "Preguntó Potter.

"Bueno, en nuestras clases haremos pociones simples y aprenderemos sobre los ingredientes. Probablemente repasaremos los 12 usos de la sangre de dragón también. Dudo que se nos permita acercarnos a los ingredientes de pociones más duras, lo cual es una pena porque realmente quiero ver qué ingredientes tienen en Hogwarts en este momento. Lo más difícil que haremos es una poción de olvido, estoy seguro. Aunque con el profesor Snape enseñándonos puede hacer que sea más difícil ver cómo lo hacemos, él tiende a hacerlo a veces, también tengan cuidado porque ama hacer cuestionarios sor... Estoy hablando demasiado "Draco se regañó a sí mismo y se calló " No debería revelar tanta información o realmente me veré demasiado inteligente " frunció el ceño.

"¡NO! Quiero decir, está bien, pareces muy entusiasta, así que supongo que te deben gustar las pociones ", dijo riendo." No sé mucho, así que puedes hablar tanto como quieras ", continuó Potter.

Draco estaba contento de que a Potter y Weasley no les pareciera extraño que tenía tanto conocimiento lo cual era raro para un niño de 11 años así que se relajó mientras rápidamente metió su varita en el asiento cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió por tercera vez y Hermione Granger entró haciendo su aparición.

"¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Un niño llamado Neville perdido uno" Granger le preguntó arrastrando a Neville Longbottom detrás de ella. Su voz tenía un tono mandón incluso a esta edad joven y el cuerpo de Draco siempre necesitaba fibra para no reírse de él.

"No he visto un sapo, si lo hago, te lo haré saber" dijo Draco.

"No", dijeron los otros dos a coro. Ella gimió pero luego vio la varita de Draco sobresalir.

"¿Ya puedes hacer magia? Quiero ver, entonces". Dijo Granger con un brillo en sus ojos y vio a Longbottom mirando con curiosidad hacia él, también igual que Potter y Weasley.

Es magia. Todos lo hacemos, ¿por qué todos están tan fascinado con eso? Draco gruñó en su cabeza pero encendió su varita de todos modos y luego la apago repitiendo el mismo truco que le mostro a los dos idiotas fascinados por ver de nuevo el mismo truco.

"Impresionante" respondieron todos a coro lo que provoco que Draco en serio quisiera golpearse la frente con su mano, enserio parecen niños de 4 años.

"¡OH! ¿Es eso Hogwarts: una historia? ", Dijo en voz alta Granger señalando el libro al lado de Draco," Acabo de terminar de leerlo, realmente es muy interesante ¿no? Estoy muy emocionada por ser ordenada en mi futura casa, mis padres no son mágicos, así que fue una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta ", dijo y Draco se preguntó cómo podría aguantar esa chillona voz todo el resto del año.

"¿Lo has leído?" Dijo Potter pareciendo un poco asustado y vio a Weasley con un rostro en un tono pálido al igual que Longbottom. Draco supuso que los tres idiotas debían pensar que estaban detrás o algo así si dos alumnos ya habían leído por adelantado los libros.

"Bueno, por supuesto, leí todos nuestros libros de texto de curso, por si acaso", dijo asiendo palidecer aún más a los tres chicos. "Por cierto, soy Hermione Granger", dijo sacando la mano para saludar a Draco.

"Sí, yo también" admitió Draco, estrechando su mano. "Soy Draco Malfoy Black". Respondió mientras disfruta ver el sufrimiento ajeno frente a él, al ver que ahora los tres chicos estaban completamente horrorizados por el hecho de que él también había leído todos sus libros.

"Ellos son Harry Potter y Ron Weasley" dijo Draco presentando a los otros dos niños al ver que el trio no salía de su shock.

"¡Harry Potter! Wow, he leído todo sobre ti, me encantó cada parte de tu historia en The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts y Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. Bueno, solo quería estar más preparada, pero estoy seguro de que si comenzaste a leer algunos libros antes de que lleguemos está bien."

Luego de decir eso se invitó sola al compartimiento y se sentó al lado de Weasley y Longbottom al lado de abraxas el cual decidió dormirse luego de devorar dulces y así comenzaron a tener una vez más una nueva conversación mientras Draco y Granger intentaban explicarles a los tres chicos un poco sobre las materia de las clases.

"Probablemente deberías ponerte las túnicas, espero que lleguemos pronto "dijo y luego dejó el compartimiento, tirando de un trago a Neville con ella.

'Como un torbellino que habla rápido' reflexionó Draco.

Potter estaba inquieto y mirando fijamente a sus pies y Draco suspiró, la chica estaba destinado a ser la mejor amiga de ellos, así que con suerte esa fue una buena primera reunión.

"No te preocupes, Potter y tú tampoco Weasley, la mayoría de los estudiantes no conocen ninguna magia antes de comenzar con Hogwarts, Granger y yo solo somos... demasiado entusiastas", dijo sonriendo en un intento de animarlos.

Ambos muchachos se calmaron después de un rato, ser la persona inteligente es bastante divertido... entiendo por qué a Granger le gusta, pensó.

Decidieron seguir el consejo de Granger y cambiarse a sus túnicas, Draco comenzó a mostrarle a Potter y a Weasley sus libros de pociones y ambos afirmaron que definitivamente mirarían todos sus libros antes de comenzar la clase, aunque Draco lo dudaba ya que todos solían irse a dormir inmediatamente después de la fiesta de bienvenida por toda la comida.

Después de unos minutos el tren se detuvo indicando su llegada por lo que Draco bajó del tren con Potter y Weasley pegados a él como si estuvieran pegados a la cadera.

"¿Qué pasa con Hedwig, la dejo aquí?" Preguntó Harry mirando a Hedwig en su jaula sin saber qué hacer, ya que abraxas se había posicionado en la gorra de la capucha de Draco para seguir durmiendo negándose a separarse de Draco, lo malo era que el dicho dueño ni cuenta se había dado metido en sus pensamientos.

"No te preocupes, alguien vendrá a llevarla y también nuestros baúles hasta el castillo para nosotros, y luego a nuestras habitaciones cuando estemos seleccionados y separados en distintas casas" Draco sonrió.

Saltaron del tren con algunos otros primeros años.

'Agh, tener 11 años es muy raro', pensó, mirando a los otros estudiantes. Su propia altura en comparación con los otros estudiantes fue algo cómica.

"¡Primeros años! ¡Los de primer año aquí! "La voz enérgica de Hagrid hizo que los dos chicos volvieran a su lado mientras fruncía el ceño. "¿Estás bien, Harry, veo que estas con Draco?" Preguntó Hagrid con una sonrisa a través del mar de cabezas.

"Sí, estoy bien", dijo Potter, acercándose aún más a Draco.

Merlín, cada vez es peor, pensó Draco mientras seguían a Hagrid al lago Negro para encontrar los botes mientras Granger y Longbottom se unían a ellos.

¿Por qué solo usamos estos en el primer año? Se preguntó sin hacer nada.

"¡No más de cuatro en un bote!" Dijo Hagrid mientras Draco se deslizaba fácilmente en un bote, seguido de cerca por Weasley, Potter y Granger, Longbottom al ver que no había más espacio casi se pone a ventilarse ya que miraba los demás barcos sin saber qué hacer, a Draco le dio pena el chico así que se bajó del bote cediéndole su asiento lo que provoco que el chico lo mirara como su salvador.

"¿Pero Draco donde iras tú?" Pregunto Potter con un tono algo asustado al tener que separarse de él, no pudo evitarlo Draco fue su primer amigo, nunca había tenido amigos por ello no quería separarse de él.

"Cálmate Potter simplemente iré en otro bote, además quiero ir a saludar a unas personas, los veo luego" Dijo mientras corría entre la multitud antes que los 4 futuros Gryffindor pudieran decir algo, después de todo quería reunirse con un grupo de personas que no pudo buscar en el tren.

"Oigan chicos" Grito para llamar la atención de un grupo de personas que parecían estar buscando a alguien. Hay se encontraban sus amigos Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott y Millicent Bulstrode.

Luego de algunos regaños por parte de Pansy y Blaise por no buscarlos en el tren solo por distraerse leyendo como él dijo lo cual no pareció molestarle a Theo diciendo que hubiera sido mejor estar con él, (después de todo no podía decir con quien estuvo en realidad) procedieron a ir a buscar botes libres. Draco fue en uno junto con Pansy, Theo y Blaise mientras Crabbe, Goyle, Daphne y Millicent fueron en otro cerca de ellos.

Los otros estudiantes a su alrededor en los demás botes miraban asombrados cuando doblaron la esquina hacia el castillo, y Draco secretamente esperó que el calamar gigante apareciera y los atacara... solo para darle sabor a las cosas pero el calamar era pacifico así que eso nunca pasaría. Dejaron los botes unas vez que llegaron a su destino y caminaron hacia la enorme puerta de entrada donde Hagrid golpeó ruidosamente.

La Profesora McGonagall abrió la puerta después de un momento. El olor a aire viejo y polvoriento llenó la nariz de Draco mientras caminaban por un pasillo iluminado por antorchas. Al menos Hogwarts no cambió. Podría consolarse con ese hecho, al menos.

Se detuvieron en una cámara a un lado del pasillo. McGonagall hizo el discurso esperado que había hecho cuando se viene por primera vez sobre las casas de Hogwarts.

"Sugiero que todos se arreglen tanto como puedan mientras esperan", aconsejó McGonagall. Potter y Weasley a lo lejos comenzaron a aplanarse el cabello nerviosamente mientras se inquietaban.

"Por favor, esperen aquí en silencio". Con esas palabras de despedida, McGonagall salió de la cámara.

"¿Cómo exactamente nos ordenan en las casas?" Pansy le preguntó a Draco. El rubio ignoró a los estudiantes a su alrededor que se inclinaban mientras explicaba. Que todos lo miraran en busca de orientación no era algo a lo que él estuviera acostumbrado.

"Llaman tu nombre y te vas a sentar en un taburete, luego te ponen un sombrero parlante y te dice a qué casa perteneces". Miradas enloquecidas se dieron a su manera, pero él las ignoró. "Suena raro, pero estoy diciendo la verdad". Sin embargo, todavía podía oír a Granger hablar con Longbottom sobre los hechizos que sabía usar para la prueba "real". Por supuesto, nadie me cree. No es como si lo hubiera vivido o algo así.

Varias personas gritaron de repente y Draco vio flotar a los fantasmas de la escuela. Un fantasma detuvo su conversación.

"¿Qué están haciendo todos ustedes aquí?"

"Somos primeros años, señor. Esperando ser ordenados", respondió Draco. Si el Barón sangriento le enseñaba algo a los Slytherin, era siempre responder y mostrar respeto a los fantasmas aquí, a menos que quisieran que Peeves los persiguiera.

"¿Nuevos estudiantes? ¡Oh Alegría! Espero verte en Hufflepuff! Mi vieja casa, ¿sabes? "Dijo Fray Gordo.

Merlín, espero que no, mi padre me mataría.

"Muévete ahora", la voz aguda de McGonagall dejó de hablar con los fantasmas. "Tiempo para la clasificación".

Potter chocó contra varios alumnos antes de entrar al Gran Comedor. Entraron desde las puertas de roble al gran salón brillante, ruidoso con las conversaciones de los estudiantes e iluminado por cientos y cientos de velas flotando sobre sus cabezas.

Draco no pudo evitar la suave sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. Este era el Hogwarts que le gustaba. Sin Lord Oscuro, sin guerra, sin Mortífagos, solo... magia. Theo le impidió tropezarse con alguien cuando se detuvieron, Draco había estado mirando al techo y sin prestar atención.

"Embrujada para parecer que afuera está el cielo", dijo Draco al mismo tiempo que Granger, quien era una persona detrás de ellos en la fila. Se miraron el uno al otro, o no, definitivamente no iba a tener algo en común con Granger otra vez.

"Tenías razón", susurró Daphne al ver el Sombrero Seleccionador, haciendo que se alejara.

Por supuesto que estoy en lo correcto. "¿Oh! Soy yo?" Se rio del ligero salto que hicieron Crabbe y Goyle cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador comenzó a cantar. Cuando terminó su canción, escuchó a Weasley murmurar acerca de cómo le habían dicho que tenían que luchar contra un troll. Definitivamente fueron los gemelos los que le abran dicho eso.

Draco esperó su nombre, escuchando el gemido de Weasley cuando escuchó que Granger iría a Gryffindor. Eso va a cambiar en unos años, después de todo la necesitaran. Draco sonrió, pero rápidamente puso una cara en blanco antes de que alguien lo viera.

El sombrero comenzó a cantar su canción y Draco casi había olvidado lo divertido que eran las canciones del sombrero de clasificación. Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

"Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,

Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.

Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar

Un sombrero más inteligente que yo.

Puedes tener bombines negros,

Sombreros altos y elegantes.

Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts

Y puedo superar a todos.

No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza

Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.

Así que pruébame y te diré

Dónde debes estar.

Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,

Donde habitan los valientes.

Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad

Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.

Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,

Donde son justos y leales.

Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff

De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.

O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,

Si tienes una mente dispuesta,

Porque los de inteligencia y erudición

Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.

O tal vez en Slytherin

Harás tus verdaderos amigos.

Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio

Para lograr sus fines.

¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!

¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!

Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).

Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante."

La música realmente era una de las mejores magias, luego de terminar su canto recibió un bramido de aplausos y la profesora McGonagall comenzó la clasificación.

"Abbott, Hannah" una chica de cabellos castaños paso entre la multitud de niños y se dirigió al frente sentándose en el taburete para que la profesora dejara caer el sombrero en su cabeza.

"HUFFLEPUFF" grito fuertemente el sombrero, la chica corrió a la mesa de amarillo y la casa del tejón estalló en aplausos dándole la bienvenida a su nueva integrante.

En algún lugar detrás de él escuchó un susurro de "¿qué diablos es un Hufflepuff?", Pero no estaba seguro de quién hablaba. Por dios como se va a divertir con la ignorancia de sus compañeros de primer año. Y así siguieron siendo llamados.

"Bones, Susan"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Boot, Terry"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Brown, Lavender"

"GRYFFINDOR"

Draco alejó la mirada de la clasificación, para ver que Potter se veía cada vez más nervioso a medida que se llamaba a la gente.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall lo llamó, suspiró pesadamente mientras era animado por sus compañeros, se dirigió al frente y sentó en el taburete y espero.

Y nada sucedía.

¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Slytherin ya debería haber sido llamado. Él visiblemente saltó cuando el sombrero comenzó a hablar.

"Difícil. Muy difícil", le susurró una pequeña voz en el oído y se estremeció ante la extraña cercanía.

"¿Difícil?" Draco siseó silenciosamente. Solo ponme en Slytherin, en Slytherin.

"Sí, esa sería mi primera intención, pero…"

"¿Pero qué?" Siseó de nuevo antes de decidir que sería mejor que permaneciera callado.

"Ya no eres realmente material de Slytherin". ¿Cómo no era el material de Slytherin? ¿Qué significa eso?

¿Cómo sabrías eso?

"Todo está aquí, en tu cabeza. Tienes más conocimiento que la mayoría en tu año. En cualquier año para el caso... no es así, "joven" alquimista" Draco tragó saliva, pero aun así intentó parecer que no tenía idea de lo que decía el Sombrero Seleccionador.

¿Oh si? ¿Que ves?

"Veo sabiduría, lealtad y valentía".

No tengo sabiduría, tampoco lealtad y mucho menos valentía, soy un cobarde, pensó Draco en un tono plano.

"La sabiduría proviene de las experiencias, la lealtad de verdaderas lazos y la valentía nace hasta del ser más cobarde. Debería saber esto, Sr. Malfoy".

Oh, mira, yo no. Supongo que tendré que ir a Slytherin.

'Difícil. Muy difícil "volvió a decir el sombrero.

"Difícil, ¿qué quieres decir con dificultad? Soy un Slytherin como la última vez", pensó Draco ya enfadado de todo esto.

'¿La última vez, eh? Creo que tienes un poco de inteligencia en este cerebro tuyo, sí, fuiste Slytherin la última vez, por lo tanto, sería aburrido volver a ponerte allí. Draco prácticamente podía sentir el sombrero sonriendo en lo alto de su cabeza.

"Definitivamente eres material para la casa del león, el tejón y el cuervo, así que serás un…"

"Espera, hay un problema en eso" interrumpió Draco antes de que el sombrero gritara lo que planeaba decir.

"Y cual sería ese problema señor Malfoy"

"Bueno número uno mi padre me mataría si termino siendo algo que no sea un Slytherin, número dos si sobrevivo capaz que me cambie a Durmstrang y número tres que te parece que hagamos un trato"

"Un trato dices"

"Así es"

"Y cual sería ese trato que crees que me haría cambiar de opinión"

"Te gustaría ser el nuevo director del coro de Hogwarts" dijo sin recibir respuesta por lo cual prosiguió.

"Bueno ya sabes eres muy bueno con la música, por ello pensé que te gustaría la idea"

"Ciertamente es muy tentadora pero joven Malfoy Hogwarts no tiene un coro"

"Pero lo tendría si un alumno pone una nómina y consigue suficientes firmas para llevar el proyecto al director y ver si este acepta lo cual estoy muy seguro que hará" Hubo un breve silencio entre ellos hasta que el sobrero soltó una risa.

"Muy bien joven Malfoy has logrado tu deseo, hubieras sido grande sin importar en la casa que te pusiera y por la astucia que usaste para convencerme puedo decir que aun eres material para SLYTHERIN" dijo gritando el nombre de la casa provocando aplausos de la casa de color verde mientras se dirigía a la mesa y se sentaba entre Daphne y Millicent.

Esperó hasta que sus demás compañeros se clasificaran y que el nombre de Potter sea llamado. Como recordaba, se tomó más tiempo antes de que el sombrero gritara, "¡GRYFFINDOR!" Lo único que cambió fue que Potter miró hacia atrás y sus ojos se encontraron con él. Draco se encogió de hombros, sin pensar en nada más que hacer mientras aplaudía.

Cuando Dumbledore se levantó para dar el discurso de bienvenida, sus ojos se desviaron hacia Snape, quien lo miraba fijamente pero podía ver un brillo en sus ojos mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa. Los ojos de Draco no se demoraron mucho y pronto aterrizaron sobre el Profesor Quirrell. Draco se estremeció dolorosamente al recordar que era lo que había bajo ese turbante en la cabeza del hombre.

Los mortífagos habían transmitido historias de que el Señor Oscuro había usado a Quirrell hace mucho tiempo como su nave, pero luego el profesor había demostrado ser indigno. En ese momento, Draco creía eso, considerando que el maestro nunca se volvió a ver después de desaparecer. Ahora no quería ir a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para demostrar que tenía razón. El olor a comida lo hizo mirar hacia otro lado y se llenó con carne asada y distintos platos.

"Han estado mirando a Draco por un buen rato", dijo Millicent de la nada.

"¿Quiénes?" Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Theo y Blaise con un tono tanto brusco.

"Gryffindor" Respondió Pansy con enojo en su voz.

Y de hecho lo estaban mirando, más precisamente Potter, Weasley, Granger, Longbottom y los gemelos Weasley. Podía decir porque lo miraban algunos pero los demás no tenían idea.

"Olvídenlos, sigamos comiendo" dijo Daphne llamando la atención de los demás.

Y así paso el rato hablando y comiendo con sus compañeros hasta que tuvieron que ir a sus respectivos salones comunes para descansar, caminaron por los pasillo hasta llegar a las mazmorras en donde les pidieron una contraseña una vez llegado a la entrada la cual resulto ser "sangre pura", luego de entrar apareció Severus dando un pequeño discurso del comportamiento que debían tener como Slytherin y cómo debían ser en la parte académica, procedió a explicar unas cuantas reglas para luego indicar lo dormitorios y despedirse deseándoles un buen descanso.

Se dirigió junto a Theo y a Blaise a su dormitorio del cual eran compañeros y procedió a escribir una breve carta a sus padres de cómo fue su viaje y la clasificación, se cambió a su pijama, despertó a abraxas el cual estaba dormido aun en su gorra (aun no tenía idea como se metió hay sin que él se diera cuenta, en serio ¿cuándo lo hizo? Algunas veces era muy distraído) y le dio la carta para sus padres, el búho de forma inmediata la tomo en sus garras y salió volando por la ventana.

Draco miro su cama y se hundió en las sábanas, este día había sido mucho que pensar, además mañana seria su primer día de clases en Hogwarts una vez más, solo esperaba que pasara el día sin problemas y sin más pensamientos por fin se durmió sin percatarse de las dos miradas que permanecían clavadas en él.


	3. Clases y verdades a medias

Draco estaba seguro que enloquecería pronto y que no llegaría al final de su primer año en Hogwarts, estaba teniendo una primera semana realmente agotadora. Como conocía tan bien Hogwarts, más de la mitad de población del primer año lo siguió. No le importaba que lo siguieran sus compañeros, después de todo los Slytherin se cuidaban entre ellos pero admitía que si le incomodaba que chicos de las otras casas comenzaran a seguirlo e incluso hablar con él aun siendo un Slytherin, algo no está funcionando bien en Hogwarts, ese fue su primer pensamiento, definitivamente se estaba arrepintiendo de su plan de ser bueno y educado con todos, ya le duele el rostro de tanto sonreír pero no podía decirles a las personas que acudían a él en busca de ayuda y como su guía que lo dejaran de molestar, se supone que ahora era un chico bueno, lo molesto era que siempre le hacían las mismas preguntas como:

"¿Dónde nos encontramos?"

"¿Voy a la izquierda de la sala común o a la derecha para salir?"

"¿Dónde está este lugar?"

"¿Cómo llego al gran comedor?"

"¿Por dónde era que se encontraba la biblioteca?"

Las clases eran bastantes simples para él, pero dado que él sabía todo según cuentan en todas las casas, se convirtió en el único alumno que los profesores escogían para dar los ejemplos de hechizos y responder preguntas cuando nadie más podía hacerlo. Bueno Granger también pero al parecer algunos profesores también la hallaban un poco molesta por lo que saltaban al otro genio del salón. Con los profesores también eran las mismas preguntas como:

"Señor Malfoy, ¿podría demostrar este hechizo para el resto de la clase, por favor?"

"Señor Malfoy, ¿cuál es la respuesta correcta?"

"Señor Malfoy, ¿puede ayudar al Sr. Weasley?"

"Señor Malfoy, ¿en que nos quedamos en la clase anterior?"

"Señor Malfoy, ¿para qué sirve este hechizo?"

Se volvió molesto muy rápido. No era una maldita recordadora, pensó que siendo un niño otra vez no tendría tantos problemas y dolores de cabeza.

Mientras que los Slytherins tenían principalmente clases dobles con los Gryffindors, los Ravenclaws generalmente se combinaban con los Hufflepuffs. Eso hizo que hablar con Potter fuera mucho más difícil ya que no podía juntarse con él porque llamaría mucho la atención de sus amigos.

¿Cómo diablos se supone que me acercaré a él si ni siquiera nos podemos juntar en público sin que se arme toda una guerra de casas? Para alivio de Draco, Potter comenzó a enviar notas por lechuza para 'hablar sobre su día'.

Draco también vio a algunos estudiantes viendo a Potter en los pasillos, lo que lo irritó. Es solo Harry Potter, deja de mirarlo como si fuera un dios caminando entre nosotros, gruñó mentalmente. Mierda debe dejar su antigua y tonta rivalidad pero su maldito orgullo no lo deja.

Además de eso, Draco se hizo más amigable con los niños en su año y no solo con los Slytherin. Después de todo necesitaría aliados para el futuro, al descubrir la biblioteca como un lugar tranquilo y alejado de molestias comenzó a ir muy seguido y al pasar los días comenzó a juntarse con Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot y Michael Corner unos Ravenclaws que suelen pasar el rato en la biblioteca, comenzaron una rutina para sentarse juntos y hablar de cómo llevaban los días en la escuela.

También comenzó a juntarse con unos Hufflepuff llamados Zacharias Smith, Justin Finch Fletcheley y Ernie MacMillan que siempre se juntaban cerca de la parte del lago para charlar, además de juntarse con unas chicas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff llamadas Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Padma Patil y Cho Chang. Intento juntarse con algunos Gryffindors pero ya eran suficientes las miradas que le daban todos como si estuviera loco por hablar y juntarse con otras personas que no fueran de su casa o como algunos Gryffindors decían que estaba tramando algo porque es imposible que un Slytherin sea agradable lo que lo llevo a parar sus intentos por ser amigo de alguien de la casa del león, siempre juzgaban a los Slytherins sin conocerlos lo cual lo enojaba mucho.

Aunque debía admitir que amo las expresiones de los rostros de varios Gryffindors cuando decidió aceptar la invitación de Justin para sentarse con ellos en el desayuno y para remate como algunos se atragantaron con su comida cuando Hannah y Susan lo saludaron con un abrazo, incluso algunos profesores como McGonagall y Snape se sorprendieron como si les fuera a dar un ataque al corazón, al parecer el director Dumbledore era el único feliz con sus acciones al darle un saludo con su copa y una sonrisa, sin dudas fue el mejor desayuno de todos, fue aburrido cuando no recibió expresiones tan exageradas y sorprendidas cuando se sentó con los Ravenclaws.

El viernes por la mañana, Draco estaba tomando el desayuno en su mesa cuando sintió a Blaise y Theo sentados a cada lado de él mientras Pansy y el resto se sentaban frente a él al otro lado de la mesa aun despertando, bueno no podían culparlo después de todo él amaba despertarse primero que todos y ver el rostro de sufrimiento de los demás en la mañana.

"Hola Draco", corearon todos.

"Hola. Y bien como fue la primera semana, ¿fácil verdad?"

"Uf, para ti tal vez, no pensé que la magia fuera tan difícil", Daphne gimió cansada.

"Lo sé, ¿para qué molestarse con historia de la magia? El profesor Binns en realidad me hace dormir", agregó Millicent.

"Que nos toca hoy" pregunto Goyle.

"Nos toca pociones dobles con los Gryffindors" respondió Pansy con desdén en su voz por tener que estar con los Gryffindors.

Mientras discutían sobre la necesidad de historia de la magia, el búho de Draco dejó caer una carta en su plato para luego buscar la gorra de su capa y meterse para dormir, alguien hubiera dicho algo pero los que conocían a Malfoy tenían el "placer" de conocer a Abraxas su búho real o como algunos lo llamaban la bestia alada o el pajarraco loco de Malfoy ganándose ese apodo después de que el profesor Snape y otros maestros intentaran separarlo de su dueño y este los atacara para volver a la gorra de Malfoy, al ver como no podían sacarlo de ahí se rindieron y dejaron al búho hacer lo que quiera ya que cuando no lo dejaban estar con su dueño atacaba a cualquiera hasta encontrarlo, luego de meter un panquecito en la gorra para que Abraxas comiera volvió a mirar la carta la cual contenía un sucio dibujo que había empezado a reconocer como el de Potter. Abrió la carta la cual decía:

Querido Draco.

Hagrid me preguntó si quería ir a tomar el té con él esta tarde. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? Ron vendrá también.

Harry.

No. De hecho, me gustaría mucho que tú y Weasley dejen de pensar que somos amigos, Draco pensó antes de responder pero luego simplemente escribió "Claro, por supuesto" y se la dio de nuevo a Abraxas el cual salió disparado de su gorra.

Luego de terminar de desayunar fue a la clase de pociones con su grupo de amigos mientras hablaba sobre todos los ingredientes de pociones sobre los que había leído, los demás no lo pararon ya que sabían cuánto Draco amaba pociones y lo único que podían pensar todos era como su amigo rubio podía recordarlo todo. Al llegar al salón se sentaron al frente de la clase y sacaron sus plumas y sus pergaminos justo cuando el profesor Snape entraba en la habitación.

Comenzó la lista y se detuvo cuando llegó al nombre de Potter.

"Ah, sí", dijo en voz baja, "Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva celebridad". Se burló el profesor Snape provocando que algunos de los estudiantes de Slytherin se rieran.

"Están aquí para aprender la ciencia sutil y el arte exacto de la fabricación de pociones", comenzó a decir Snape. Habló en apenas un susurro, pero Draco escuchó atentamente, tuvo la sensación de que a Snape no le gustaba mucho Potter por algo más que simple odio a la fama del chico, así que decidió que debía hablar más tarde con su padrino sobre eso y también un poco sobre el acoso a los otros alumnos. Si había a alguien a quien Snape escuchaba aparte del director ese era su ahijado.

"Nadie agitara sus varitas y hará encantamientos tontos en esta clase, por lo tanto supongo que muchos de ustedes no apreciaran el valor que tiene la ciencia y el arte de la fabricación y creación de pociones, pero aquellos y serán pocos" dijo mientras paraba un momento y dirigió su mirada a Draco. "Les enseñare a como dominar la mente y hechizar los sentidos, les diré como embotellar la fama, generar la gloria e incluso ponerle un alto a la muerte" al terminar de decir esto cambio su mirada de Draco a Potter. "Aunque quizás muchos de ustedes hayan venido a Hogwarts dotados de habilidades tan formidables que se sienten con la confianza de no prestar atención" dijo mientras su oz se alzaba más y más al ver a Potter escribir e ignorarlo.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Harry solo pasaba un pensamiento y ese era de como Snape le recordaba un poco a Draco con todos sus elogios sobre las pociones. "Supongo que no es de extrañar que sea el jefe de la casa de Draco" pensó.

"¡Potter!" dijo Snape tan de repente que casi saltó sacándolo de sus pensamientos. "¿Qué obtendría si añadiera polvo de raíces asphodelo a una infusión de ajenjo?"

'¿Raíz en polvo de qué en infusión de qué?' Harry pensó por un momento pero no reconoció los nombres; La mano de Hermione había saltado al aire al instante. "No lo sé, señor", dijo Harry.

"La fama claramente no es todo". Snape se burló provocando otra oleada de risas de los Slytherin '¡realmente no me quiere! 'Harry pensó.

"Intentémoslo de nuevo. Potter, ¿a dónde mirarías si te dijera que me encuentres un bezoar? Harry movió su mirada por el salón nervioso hasta que Ron golpeo su hombro susurrando que mirara a Draco, movió su mirada a Draco y vio que este levantaba un papel con algo escrito en él.

"En el estómago de un animal... creo", dijo, Snape pareció sorprendido, pero no dejó que eso le impidiera preguntar más.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter, entre acónito y luparia?"

"No lo sé señor" dijo una vez más.

"Triste, realmente triste, tal y como dije la fama no lo es todo, espero que le quede claro señor Potter" volvió a decir Snape burlándose de él al dejarlo en ridículo pero no se callaría.

"Es claro que Hermione sabe, es una pena que no le pregunte" respondió enojado Potter para contraatacar y logrando que sus compañeros de casa se rían, pero luego dirigió su mirada a Draco el cual cruzo su brazos en forma de X y luego se arrepintió al ver como el rostro de Snape se enrojecía de ira.

"Silencio, como te atreves mocoso insolente y tu baja la mano niña tonta, al parecer los Gryffindors siguen siendo tan estúpidos como siempre, pero que más se podía esperar de una casa llena de cabezas huecas, aviso que tomare 10 puntos de Gryffindor por la insolencia de su compañero" dijo mientras todos los demás Gryffindors dejaban de reír y miraban asustados al profesor Snape.

"Señor Malfoy sería tan amable de responder las tres preguntas que hice" dijo Snape dirigiéndose a donde Draco se encontraba.

"Claro señor, el asfódelo y el ajenjo hacen una poción de sueño tan poderosa que se conoce como la pócima de los muertos vivientes o también filtro de muertos en vida la cura más usada contra ello es la poción de Wiggenweld por ser la única que existe, el bezoar es una piedra tomada del estómago de una cabra que actúa como antídoto contra la mayoría de los venenos pero no funciona en todos. Este objeto está generalmente hecho de pelo, fibra vegetal, o materiales similares, que permanece en el intestino del animal formando una bola dura y acónito también conocida como luparia o acónitum es una planta con propiedades mágicas. Actualmente sólo se puede encontrar en lugares salvajes. Sus flores son útiles en la elaboración de pociones, pero sus hojas son muy tóxicas. Esta planta es más conocida como un ingrediente de la poción de matalobos, también es utilizada en la preparación de la poción de ojos abiertos o de Despertares" dijo Draco provocando que todos lo miraran con sorpresa incluidos el profesor Snape y Hermione.

"Increíble, realmente asombroso señor Malfoy, es bueno ver que aún hay alumnos que se toman con tal seriedad y compromiso su estudios a diferencias de otros, 10 puntos para Slytherin por responder las tres preguntas correctamente y otros 10 más por dar información extra tan detallada y bien porque no están escribiendo todo esto" dijo Snape con una pequeña sonrisa solo percibida por Draco para luego mirar al resto de la clase con enojo.

La clase siguió con Snape regañando a los Gryffindors por cualquier cosa y felicitando a los Slytherins también por cualquier cosa, principalmente a Draco quien se encontraba emparejado con Blaise quien no paraba de mirarlo al igual que Snape junto con otros estudiantes, enserio que había hecho para llamar tanto la atención, solo respondió a las preguntas que el profesor le hacía, con todo eso incluido las molestias de los demás estudiantes y maestros no pensó que fuera una semana tan horrible, él y Blaise lograron hacer una poción aceptable, en cambio Neville y Ron lograron quemar el fondo de su caldero y el profesor Snape estaba furioso, incluso se acercó a Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan y a Harry y Hermione por no detenerlos. Terminaron perdiendo 5 puntos por Gryffindor y Slytherin gano otros 10 puntos por grupo por la excelente poción del grupo de Draco y otros que estaban cerca de él los cuales eran los chicos que siempre lo acompañaban.

Punto de vista de Harry:

Luego de acabar la clase estaba más que feliz de ir a visitar a Hagrid después de terminar todo el periodo de clases del día, solo tenía que encontrar a Draco primero el cual salió antes del salón por lo que lo perdió, él y Ron decidieron separarse para encontrarlo más rápidamente. Sin embargo, Harry no estaba seguro de dónde podría encontrar a Draco. Primero revisó el Gran Salón pero no pudo verlo allí, luego se preguntó si debería tratar de encontrar la torre de Slytherin pero de inmediato desecho la idea. Afortunadamente después de estar buscando por unas horas junto a Ron atraparon a Hermione yendo a la biblioteca y ella les dijo que probablemente Draco seguiría allí como solía estar la mayoría del tiempo. "Estos dos estudian demasiado durante la primera semana de Hogwarts" pensó con un suspiro mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca con Hermione y Ron en busca de Draco.

Mientras tanto después de que terminó una larga mañana de lecciones y una sesión de estudios con sus amigos, Draco estaba tomando un paseo deambulando por el castillo cuando sintió que le tiraban del brazo para que se detuviera.

"Draco." La voz hizo que se diera vuelta y le diera una sonrisa a la persona que lo detuvo.

"Severus", regresó como un saludo.

"¿Cómo va la primera semana de clases?" Preguntó Severus con una pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios que solo aparecía cuando hablaba con su ahijado.

"Ha sido relajada para mí" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Sabes, he escuchado cosas muy impresionantes de tus profesores sobre tus habilidades". Draco sonrió con complicidad ante ello, apuesto a que sí quería decir pero se abstuvo y dejo que Severus terminara de hablar.

"Estás recibiendo constantemente las mejores notas en tus tareas de todas tus materias, déjame decir que eso es muy impresionante". Le dijo con una sonrisa aún más amplia.

"Gracias, los Ravenclaws son una buena compañía para el estudio, creo que nos ayudamos mutuamente bastante bien".

"Ah, sí", Severus movió su bata a un lado y sus manos cruzadas se movieron para descansar en frente de él "los Ravenclaws y los Hufflepuffs has estado pasando bastante tiempo con ellos".

"Ellos son mis amigos" agregó rápidamente.

"Lo cual es bastante extraordinario, considerando la herencia de algunos de ellos" Severus intentaba ser cuidadoso con sus palabras. Sentía curiosidad por su relación con algunos Muggleborn de los cuales era amigo.

"Sí, bueno, ellos son unos brujos estupendos, a pesar del... desafortunado estado de nacimiento de algunos".

Severus se inclinó hacia adelante invadiendo el espacio personal de Draco, moviendo sus manos para descansar sobre los hombros del mas pequeño, ladeó su cabeza ligeramente, sus ojos oscuros enfocaron intensamente a su ahijado.

"Draco, si no te molesta que diga tus... las opiniones hacia la pureza de la sangre parecen ser... meciéndose un poco en ti".

Draco sabía cómo su padrino realmente se sentía sobre el estado de sangre, de cómo había amado tan profundamente a la madre de Potter, que dio su vida para proteger a su hijo y vengar su muerte; pero tuvo que hacer su parte, la parte de un agente doble. Nunca sería capaz de dejar que Draco supiera la verdad que yace en lo profundo de su corazón y, lamentablemente, llevaría sus verdaderos sentimientos a la tumba.

"Yo..." Draco se quedó sin habla, sabía que no importa cuánto mintiera Severus siempre supo cuando él lo hacía mejor que su padre, así que no dijo nada pero se sorprendió cuando Severus soltó una pequeña risa después de un rato y lo soltó, volvió a su misma postura de siempre y dejo "Ya veo. Bueno, mientras no termines haciendo amigos de ningún Gryffindor y mucho menos con Potter, Weasley y Granger no veo ningún problema con eso".

"¡Draco!" El grito de unos chicos hizo que los dos giraran su mirada asía ellos. Tres Gryffindors corrieron hacia ellos. Weasley parecía que iba a decir más, pero luego vio que Draco estaba hablando con Snape y cerró la boca al instante. "Profesor Snape."

"Señor Weasley, señor Potter, señorita Granger". Dijo Snape como si le fuera a dar un ataque hay mismo en el corredor.

"Er, solo preguntaba sobre Pociones, pero hemos terminado aquí. Que tenga un buen día, profesor Snape".

"Señor. Malfoy" Severus trató de decir algo más pero Draco agarró los brazos de Potter y Weasley para sacarlos afuera mientras Granger los seguía de cerca, esta se despidió de ellos luego de entregarle a Draco su libreta de apuntes la cual le presto para regresar a la biblioteca dejando a los chicos.

"¿De verdad estás en términos amistosos con Snape?" Preguntó Potter, corriendo para mantenerse el ritmo de Draco.

"Eso espero, él es mi padrino." Weasley hizo un ruido que no podía ser humano.

"¡¿Tu padrino?!" Gritaron los dos Gryffindors.

"¡Shh! ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Vamos a ir a ver a Hagrid o no?" Draco finalmente disminuyó la velocidad cuando estaban en el terreno.

"Bueno, sí, pero aun así", Potter comenzó a alejarse. "Snape es..."

"Veneno", intervino Weasley. "Al igual que esos idiotas, Zabini y Nott". Draco tuvo que tragar un nudo que apareció en su garganta. ¿Se supone que soy el idiota? La vergüenza y la desilusión le revolvieron el estómago, dejo de pensar en ello cuando estuvieron frente a la caballa de Hagrid.

Draco esperó a que Potter golpeara y escuchó a un perro ladrar después de que Potter lo hiciera.

"De nuevo, Fang vuelve aquí" La voz de Hagrid era brusco detrás de la puerta. "Fang, regresa." Al abrirse la puerta salió un gran perro negro y arrugado el cual botaba un montón de baba desde su hocico y se tiro encima de Draco derribándolo mientras le lambia el rostro, luego de sacar a Fang de encima de Draco, Hagrid los invito a entrar y les sirvió una taza de té. Fang. ¿Quién llama a un perro cobarde colmillo? Reflexionó. Pero de nuevo había escuchado historias de un Cerberus llamado Fluffy en serio esponjoso, así que quizás Hagrid simplemente no era bueno para los nombres.

Mientras Draco amablemente acariciaba la cabeza de Fang la cual estaba recostada en su regazo y llenando su uniforme de baba mordisqueaba un pastel de piedra, escuchó a Potter y Weasley hablar sobre sus primeras lecciones y pasaron la conversación a la Sra. Norris y a Filch, Draco se rio cuando Hagrid habló sobre enviar a Fang detrás de ella, aunque en su opinión, y al ver a perro babeando por toda su túnica, definitivamente apostaría a la Sra. Norris para ganar en una pelea, manteniéndose al margen de la conversación hasta que notó un recorte de periódico del diario profeta debajo del plato de pasteles de piedra el cual decía en grandes letras ROBO EN GRINGOTTS.

"Hagrid?" llamo al hombre.

"¿Hm?" dijo este dirigiendo su mirada a Draco.

"¿Gringotts tuvo un robo?" Draco preguntó.

"Ah, no necesitas llenarte la cabeza con todas esas cosas de adultos". Hagrid trató de agarrar el periódico.

"¿Sucedió el último día de julio?" espera ese día yo estaba comprando mis cosas.

"¡En mi cumpleaños! ¡Podría haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí!" Dijo Potter. Draco tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de suspirar, porque siempre señalan lo obvio, estos chicos necesitan aprender a cerrar la boca algunas veces y aprender a leer el ambiente.

"¡Disparates!" Hagrid desechó la idea y fue a hacer más té. El tema no fue mencionado nuevamente y siguieron conversando de sus clases. En el camino de regreso, Draco estaba, una vez más, perdido en sus pensamientos. Si las historias eran ciertas de que fue Quirrell quien estaba detrás de la Piedra filosofal, eso significa que estuvo muy cerca de matar a Potter este año. Draco sabía que Quirrell no había logrado matar a Potter, pero vigilaría a de cerca para estar más seguro. Él necesitaba protegerlo. Cueste lo que cueste, era la única manera de asegurar el futuro.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco despertó alrededor de las 7 am, parecía tener problemas para dormir hasta más tarde y supuso que era debido a las horas raras que solía dormir antes de regresar a tiempo.

Se acurrucó en una gran silla frente al fuego en la sala común de Slytherin con dos libros que había traído de la biblioteca secreta de los Malfoy, uno trataba de una antigua especie de secta que existió al inicio de la aparición de las tinieblas en la era oscura y el otro sobre los orígenes de la magia en Asia.

Asia, como olvidar ese continente, fue después de todo unos de los principales opositores del lord oscuro, durante su días de revolucionario contra el ejército de Voldemort fue su hogar, en donde encontró una nueva familia, en donde encontró nuevos amigos, camaradas, en donde aprendió a valerse sin su magia, en verdad extrañaba todo, pero tenía que aguantar, si quería un mejor futuro para todos ellos debía ser fuerte para cambiar el pasado, mierda de nuevo se está poniendo melancólico

La mitad de los libros estaban escritos en jeroglíficos y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Draco había leído un idioma antiguo, había aprendido diferentes idiomas y lenguas muertas durante sus viajes al visitar distintas ruinas esparcidas por el mundo. Poco a poco volvía a él, pero se tomó su tiempo para traducir la escritura, se quedó atrapado en una frase que no tenía ningún sentido para él. "¿Qué es esta estigma que aparecerá en los elegidos y esta magia extrema de la que siguen hablando?" Pensó tratando de entender las palabras y dar sentido a los textos pero los geográficos se hacían cada vez más difíciles de leer y los ilustrados no ayudaban en nada, quienes eran esas 13 personas envueltas en capas, quien era el otro hombre parado sobre una pila de cadáveres sosteniendo una gran espada, que eran esas grandes bestias dándole la mano a las personas y cambiándolos en algo más, dándole esas armas.

Un paquete cayo al lado de en el asiento sacándolo de su mente y Abraxas aterrizo en sus piernas mientras se volvía a dormir, Draco miro el paquete con emoción, sabía lo que era pero no quería abrirlo en la sala, así que tomo sus libros y el y Abraxas se dirigió a su cama, cerro las cortinas y abrió el paquete.

Entonces que... tal vez él había ordenado a un walkman de una tienda de muggles transfigurando un libro en teléfono muggle. Había tenido un iPod antes de que regresara en el tiempo, por supuesto, pero este solo tocaría la radio, probablemente podría configurarlo para tocar canciones específicas, "aunque probablemente no funcionará para la música que no ha sido hecho todavía" reflexionó. No había forma de que estuviera pasando el año sin algo para escuchar en clase.

Cuando se vistió, lo encogió para que se lo pudiera meter en el bolsillo sin que lo vieran y desilusionó el auricular, podía hacerlo funcionar, siempre y cuando nadie sospechara que escuchaba música, no deberían notarlo. Tendría que tener cuidado con los maestros, solo en caso de que sospecharan.

Luego caminó a las mazmorras para hablar con el profesor Snape tenía algo muy importante que decirle, por fin decidió decirle a alguien sobre su situación.

Hablar con Severus resultó ser más difícil de lo que había planeado. Draco estaba parado fuera del salón de clases de pociones, demasiado asustado para entrar y demasiado preocupado como para alejarse. Él respiró hondo, adentro y afuera.

'Aquí vamos' pensó abriendo la puerta. No había nadie en el aula pero Draco sabía que Severus estaría en su oficina al final de la clase. Estaba a punto de irse y salir, pero la puerta de la oficina se abrió y el profesor Snape salió luciendo malhumorado.

"Draco" dijo frunciendo sus labios y caminando hacia el escritorio principal. Buscó algunas puntuaciones de pociones y frunció el ceño profundamente.

"Profesor Snape... ¿Cómo están sus clases?", Preguntó. Sabía que cuando Severus se ponía así, significaba que tenía algunos estudiantes realmente terribles.

"El señor Longbottom ha destruido 3 calderos y desperdiciado un cuarto de mi suministro de púas de puercoespín" Suspiró, Draco sabía que si pudiera le prohibirá a Longbottom la entrada a su clase... Draco también sintió el dolor del suministro de pociones desperdiciadas... Me pregunto si podría enseñar a Longbottom en pociones pensó.

"Pensé que estabas evitándome" dijo Severus mirando a Draco, de repente sintió que Severus le daba vueltas en la cabeza, siempre mantenía los escudos de oclusión arriba y lo había hecho desde la guerra pero... 'Si no los derribo en este momento él sospechará pero si ve el futuro...

"No sabía que los primeros años podrían usar oclumancia" dijo el Profesor Snape mirando a Draco cuidadosamente.

Draco suspiró. "No sé cómo decir esto", dijo. Él realmente no lo hizo. Había planeado un guion completo, pero se había ido de su cabeza en el momento en que entró en la habitación. "¿Supongo que no soy técnicamente un primer año normal?" Dijo haciendo una mueca.

"A qué te refieres Draco" pregunto Severus.

"Profesor yo sé lo que pasara en el futuro" dijo pensando que lo entendería.

"Me estás diciendo que eres un vidente" dijo Severus completamente sorprendido.

"Si, espere ¿qué?" dijo Draco por lo dicho por su padrino.

"¿Cómo...? Debería haberlo sabido... eres demasiado maduro para tu edad", dijo.

"Espera Severus eso no era lo que quería decir la verdad es…"

"Tendremos que ir y contarle esto a Dumbledore" dijo interrumpiendo a Draco y comenzó arrastrarlo en dirección a la oficina del director. Salieron de la habitación y caminaron hacia la gárgola frente a la oficina de Dumbledore en silencio. Afortunadamente, no había muchos estudiantes, ya que era el fin de semana, por lo que a nadie le interesaría saber por qué iría a la oficina del director.

Severus le dio la contraseña a la estatua "gota de limón" con una mirada amarga en su rostro y ellos subieron la escalera.

Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, sus ojos ya brillaban cuando dirigió su mirada a los dos. "¿Qué debo al placer esta buena tarde de su visita?", Preguntó entrelazando sus manos.

Severus mantuvo la explicación corta, lo esencial era: Draco es un vidente, vio cosas importantes y no sabe qué hacer ahora.

"Hmm... es muy interesante este echo señor Malfoy" dijo Dumbledore, "¿has notado algo extraño desde que te diste cuenta de esto?", Preguntó.

"No, solo que hay algunas cosas que no están pasando como fueron en mis visiones" dijo siguiendo el juego, aunque no era completamente verdad al menos le dijo a alguien lo sucedido.

"No debería contarte sobre el futuro, ¿o sí?", Preguntó Draco en voz baja.

"¿Le has contado a alguien?", Respondió Dumbledore con calma.

"No. No quiero cambiar el futuro "respondió Draco. "Aunque creo que ya podría tener algo con el"

"¿Qué quieres decir con ello señor Malfoy?", Preguntó.

"Bueno, se supone que no soy amigo de Harry o de cualquiera de las demás casas, nunca tuve a Abraxas, en realidad el no existe en las visiones que tengo, las cosas deberían ser diferentes y si las cosas son diferentes ahora, el futuro también será diferente" dijo Draco nerviosamente.

"Ahh... pero nada está escrito en piedra. Lo que uno piensa que debe suceder realmente no existe, todo es simplemente como es en el presente. Incluso si has vivido ese presente dos veces atreves de tus visiones y sueños. Así que no me preocuparía que algo sea diferente a lo que era antes... Pero es verdad, no debes decirle a nadie, mucho conocimiento es peligroso para alguien de esta época para saber "Dumbledore habló en voz baja.

Draco comenzó de repente "¡Espera! Sobre el Profesor Quirrell…" trato de decir pero lo interrumpieron.

"No tengo de qué preocuparme, estoy seguro", dijo el profesor Snape cortándolo. Le dio a Draco una mirada severa.

'Soy más viejo que tú' Draco pensó maliciosamente, no le gustaba que lo detuvieran como si fuera un niño, Severus debe tener algo planeado para Quirrell, pero ¿por qué no le contaría a Dumbledore?

"Ahora vaya a disfrutar su tiempo libre señor Malfoy" dijo Dumbledore sus ojos una vez más brillando.

Dejaron la oficina del Profesor Dumbledore tan silenciosamente como vinieron y Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para decir algo que había estado pensando.

"Sabes que Potter no es tan malo como crees, deberías darle una oportunidad", dijo con la esperanza de que no le gritaran por la falta de respeto.

El Profesor Snape solo suspiró pesadamente. Pareció pensar profundamente por un momento, pero finalmente hizo una mueca y dijo "tal vez" cuando comenzó a alejarse. Cuando llegó al final del pasillo se volvió por última vez.

"No le digas a nadie más sobre esto y ten cuidado con tu padre y los Slytherins si vas a ser amigo de Muggleborns y Potter. Volveremos a hablar pronto. Sonó duro, pero Draco sabía que Severus quería protegerlo. Los Slytherins se volverían contra él pronto si se enteraban de su amistad con los Gryffindors y su padre se enojaría cuando descubriera todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero estaría bien.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba en Hogwarts, con todos los estudiantes que recordaba tan bien y todos los recuerdos y amistades nuevas que brotaban. Cuanto más realmente no le importaba lo que diría su padre sobre él. Después de todo, él era un hombre maduro, amaba a sus padres... incluso con todas sus... malas decisiones.

Así que evitaría la ira de su padre si pudiera, pero tampoco dejaría de ser él mismo, y eso significaba ser amigos de personas con las que quería ser amigo. Al diablo con los pensamientos de sangre pura, por fin tenía amigos y era feliz, no cambiaría eso por nada. Se fue a su habitación tranquilo pensando que ahora que le había contando a Dumbledore y Snape su situación (a medias) no tenia de que preocuparse. Pero…

Esa misma noche Draco quería patearse a sí mismo. Escucho a Blaise pavonearse de cómo había engañado a Potter y a Weasley para tener un duelo en la sala de trofeos esa noche y que había dado aviso a Finch de que había estudiantes levantados en esa área y que cuando los encontraran recibirían un gran castigo, así que aquí se encontraba en la sala de trofeo luego de escabullirse para avisarles a estos idiotas para no terminar siendo expulsados.

"¿Draco?" El susurro áspero de Potter le alivió a Draco.

"Aquí," susurró él.

Cuatro figuras estaban en la puerta. Draco parpadeó antes de contar. Definitivamente había cuatro. Longbottom estaba mirando alrededor de la habitación, sosteniendo la manga de Granger. Mientras esos dos parecían querer estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera aquí, Potter y Weasley tenían sonrisas amistosas.

Todavía es extraño de ver... No sé si alguna vez me acostumbraré a que sean amables conmigo.

Luego de que Draco les explicara a ambos de que todo había sido una trampa de Blaise para que los pillaran en el acto y de unos regaños por parte de él y Granger a los dos idiotas iban a volver a sus camas hasta que escucharon una voz.

"Tus oídos nunca están equivocados ", le susurró Filch a su gato, la Sra. Norris, quien maulló en respuesta. Potter, horrorizado, les hizo señas para que lo siguieran. Longbottom echó a correr, solo para tropezarse. Chilló y agarró a Draco por la cintura, haciendo que los dos se cayeran en una armadura. Por supuesto, hizo un ruido fuerte.

"¡CORRER!" gritó Potter. Dando la vuelta en una esquina, Potter los condujo a un pasillo vacío cerca del aula de encantos. "Creo que lo hemos perdido", dijo Potter. Longbottom se dobló sobre sus piernas y miró incrédulo a Potter y Draco, ya que ni siquiera estaban sin aliento. Granger y Weasley estaban jadeando levemente, y Granger parecía como si no quisiera nada más que asesinarlos.

"Tenemos que volver a la torre de Gryffindor", dijo Weasley.

"Slytherin es el doble de lejos". Draco empujó su flequillo hacia un lado ociosamente. "Tengo que irme. Esto fue completamente estúpido. Lo siento". Porque diablos me disculpo, esto no es mi culpa.

"Nah, esto fue un poco divertido. No pidas disculpas, después de todo si no nos hubieras avisado nos habrían atrapado" Weasley se rio. Los labios de Draco se arquearon brevemente antes de recordar a quién le estaba sonriendo.

"Vamos. Te llevaremos allí, Draco". Potter lo agarró del brazo y suavemente comenzó a tirar de él hacia adelante cuando algo colorido se disparó por el pasillo.

Peeves. Él los vio y dio una secuela de deleites risas. Rápidamente se acercó antes de aterrizar en frente de ellos.

"Peeves, por favor, no hagas nada", dijo Draco, su voz suave. Peeves podía estar de su lado, todo importaba en cómo lo trataban.

"Primeros años deambulando a la medianoche. Te pondrás en problemas". Su voz era burlona.

"Peeves, no lo hagas", dijo Potter, comenzando a parecer nervioso.

"Debería decirle a Filch, debería hacerlo". Peeves sonaba como un niño pensante. "Es por tu propio bien..."

"Peeves si dices algo para meterme en problemas, le diré al barón sangriento de que tratas de descreditar a los estudiantes de Slytherin" amenazo Draco, sabía que el fantasma bromista solo obedecía al barón y este defiende a los estudiantes de su casa para no deshonrar a Slytherin, así que capaz puedan salir de esto fácilmente si juega bien sus cartas.

"No te atreverías" dijo asustado el fantasma. Bien, podrán salir de este problema o eso pensó hasta que la comadreja abrió la boca.

"Salgan del camino", espetó Weasley, dando un golpe a Peeves y apuntándolo con su varita.

"¡ESTUDIANTES FUERA DE LA CAMA!" Peeves chilló. "¡ESTUDIANTES FUERA DE LA CAMA EN EL CORREDOR DE ENCANTOS!"

Corriendo por sus vidas, el grupo corrió directo al final del pasillo, golpeando directamente una puerta. Estaba bloqueado.

"¡Eso es todo!" Gimió Weasley, empujando impotente contra la puerta. "¡Hemos terminado! ¡Este es el final! ¡Mamá me va a matar!"

"O por dios deja de ser tan dramático, ¡Muévete!" Sin pensar, Draco deslizó su varita en su mano y apuntó a la cerradura, la puerta se desbloqueó y se abrió. Entraron, cerrándola rápidamente y presionando sus orejas hacia la puerta.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Granger siseó en el oído de Draco mientras Filch discutía con Peeves.

"¿Hacer qué?" Él respondió, agradeciendo a Peeves por su fuerte risa que se superponía a su conversación.

"Desbloquearlo sin decir el hechizo?"

"Tenía práctica". Intento desbloquear un gabinete mágico durante todo su sexto año, esto no es nada, puede hacerlo con las manos atadas.

"Creo que estaremos bien, salgamos, ¿Neville?" Potter trató de empujar a Longbottom lejos de él cuando escuchó los pasos de Filch cada vez más silenciosos. "¿Qué es eso?" Potter se dio vuelta y descubrió por qué Longbottom estaba enloqueciendo. Todos giraron alrededor del chico y jadearon.

Ahora estaban mirando a los ojos de un perro monstruoso con tres cabezas. Las tres cabezas tenían baba goteando de colmillos desnudos, gigantes, amarillos. Seis pares de grandes ojos miraban a cada uno de ellos. Comenzó a gruñir profundamente desde su pecho.

Draco miró su cuerpo. Solo un cuerpo, pero era tan grande que llenaba toda la habitación. Cada una de sus patas delanteras tenía garras afiladas que podían destrozarlas con un solo golpe.

Draco cayó hacia atrás mientras los otros rápidamente salían arrastrando los pies de la habitación mientras el miraba una vez más al Cerberus para luego salir corriendo. Después de asegurarse de que todos salieran, Potter cerró la puerta de un portazo tan pronto como salió el. Draco no pensó ni dijo nada y echó a correr hacia la torre de Slytherin mientras los demás comenzaron a correr hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Después de llegar a la puerta dio la clave entro y se dirigió a toda velocidad a su habitación tirándose en su cama.

¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpido? ¡Esta es una de las cosas más tontas que he hecho! Primero, me escapé. Entonces, casi me atrapa Filch. Sin mencionar toparse con ese monstruo de tres cabezas que parecía que podría romper esa trampilla debajo de él en cualquier momento. Él se detuvo a sí mismo en su pensar. Draco se sentó más derecho en su cama y pensó una vez más.

"¿Trampilla?", Se preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

Esa cosa definitivamente estaba parada en una trampilla. Pero, ¿a dónde condujo? Draco tenía vagos recuerdos, pero nada estaba claro, fue hace tanto tiempo. Si él se dio cuenta, entonces los otros idiotas deben haberlo notado también, por lo menos Granger si lo habrá notado.

"Oh, esto será divertido..." gimió Draco mientras se desplomaba en el dormitorio de los niños, queriendo irse a dormir, decidió escuchar música por un rato mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos hasta que sin poder evitarlo cayo dormido, abrasando a Abraxas como si este fuera un peluche pero a este no le importo y feliz dejo que lo abrazara durmiendo junto a su dueño.


	4. Una discusión y un ataque

Draco pensó que era bastante divertido lo retorcido que podría ser el destino. Al parecer algunas cosas estaban destinadas a pasar incluso con o sin su interferencia en ciertas cosas.

Potter, por un milagro que solo él pudo lograr, una vez más terminó en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor como buscador. El equipo aparentemente había estado tan desesperado por los jugadores que les dieron permiso para permitir que los primeros años probaran, por supuesto tuvo que ser parejo para todas las casas, pero Draco decidió no probar para el equipo de Slytherin, dios sabe cuánto afectaría más el futuro si decidiera ser parte, además con todo lo sucedido y el descubrimiento de Fluffy tenía demasiadas cosas que pensar. Con el aliento de Ron, Harry lo intentó, y como volar rápidamente descubrió que era natural en el juego.

Los siguientes dos meses fueron una carrera vertiginosa y sorprendió a Draco cuando se dio cuenta de que ya era Halloween.

Desafortunadamente, Granger siguió teniendo problemas con Potter y Weasley, especialmente después del incidente con el perro de tres cabezas. Draco aún no podía creer que hubieran sobrevivido esa noche, sin mencionar la comprensión de que la cosa que estaba protegiendo era la Piedra Filosofal. Todo lo que le importaba a Granger era que podían haber sido detenidos. La actitud contraria de la chica comenzó incluso a irritar sus nervios. Esta no era la chica que recordaba y no podía creer que fuera de alguna manera la Granger de su futuro.

Aparte de la tensión entre los tres idiotas, Draco estaba disfrutando su tiempo en Hogwarts tanto como la primera vez. El único inconveniente, en realidad, fue la falta de contacto con sus padres y saber que no estaría en un equipo de Quidditch esta vez. Él era un Buscador y los Slytherins tenían un buscador. Ni siquiera tendrían una vacante en el equipo por años y no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado. Volar era algo que a Draco le encantaba, pero sentía que tenía que renunciar a eso. Por eso, cuando la tensión entre los idiotas era demasiado alta, pasaba el tiempo solo volando en su escoba.

Todo iba perfecto para él, tenía amigos, sus notas eran perfectas y su relación con su padrino mejoro, si todo iba bien en la vida de Draco Malfoy Black, al menos lo iba hasta que llego esa carta y desde entonces ha estado pasando más tiempo solo, ahora mientras divagaba entre sus pensamientos y tomaba uno de sus típicos paseos por el pasillo algo o más bien alguien lo detuvo.

"Veo que no soy el único de disfrutar en tomar un paseo por los pasillos en las mañanas" la voz de Dumbledore llegó a sus oídos y levantó la vista hacia los centelleantes ojos azules que lo miraban. "Pero tomaría más atención al camino si fuera usted señor Malfoy, no quisiera que te lastimes tropezando ¿verdad?"

"No, señor. Um, gracias", dijo Draco, dando un rápido paso atrás y rápidamente colocó sus escudos de Oclumancia en su lugar, presentando nada más que un niño nervioso de once años. Al menos, esperaba que eso fuera lo que parecía. Contra Snape, sus escudos apenas se habían sostenido y Dumbledore era posiblemente aún más difícil.

"No pienses en nada, no pienses en nada", el Jefe de Maestros colocó su mano amigablemente sobre su hombro y guio a Draco hacia el patio que se encontraba vacío. "Todos necesitamos un poco de ayuda de vez en cuando. Por ejemplo, sé que la situación con sus padres no pudo haber sido tan fácil en los últimos meses".

"Yo…" Draco estaba perdido por las palabras; Dumbledore nunca antes había tenido este tipo de interés en él. "Estoy seguro de que todo estará bien. Simplemente aún no están acostumbrados a la idea de que establezca amistades con otras casas o personas con distintos estados de sangre".

No podía mentirle al hombre, después de todo estaba muy seguro que todo los maestros y todos los alumnos lo sabían ya, al parecer alguien había salido con el chisme de sus amistades en Hogwarts con sus padres, luego de enterarse su padre le mando un ayudador el cual se abrió en pleno desayuno y comenzó con la voz de su padre diciendo de cómo estaba decepcionado de el por inmiscuirse con personas de tan baja clase comparado a él un sangre pura y para un dolor más grande en su corazón su madre también apoyo a su padre en este discusión, sin duda esa fue su mayor vergüenza de toda su vida. Desde entonces no ha podido dar la cara a algunos de sus amigos.

"Muy maduro de su parte, Sr. Malfoy. Aunque debo admitir que esa no es la razón por la que lo busqué esta mañana. Me han llamado la atención algunos profesores que no está prestando atención a sus lecciones. Los maestros también dicen que su tarea es perfecta pero no tan excelente como siempre lo es, pero nunca tienes problemas con las lecciones o exámenes prácticos por eso no le han llamado la atención, pero están preocupados por usted y siendo sincero también lo estoy yo".

No había forma de que Draco respondiera eso, así que simplemente miró al Jefe de Maestros y esperó a que llegara a su punto.

"¿Sus clases no son lo suficientemente desafiantes, verdad? Quizás se sentiría más cómodo en las clases de segundo año".

"¡No!" Draco soltó y lamentó de inmediato cuando el Jefe de la escuela se volvió hacia él. "Quiero decir, acabo de... relajarme un poco. Quería unirme al equipo de Quidditch como algunos primeros años, pero eso no sucederá, mi padre está tan enojado conmigo y me prohibió en parte unirme y no he tenido noticias de mi madre... ni siquiera una carta" dijo ya obviamente deprimido.

"¿Tal vez preferiría algunas sesiones de tutoría especiales? Me complacería ayudarlo a alcanzar todo su potencial, señor Malfoy". Dijo el director con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a Draco por su propuesta.

"Yo... lo agradecería, señor". Respondió con una verdadera sonrisa. Esto era genial, ni siquiera Potter recibió lecciones del director y el, un Slytherin, un Malfoy, un Black recibiría tutoría del mago más poderoso hasta el momento (bueno Draco cree que puede darle batalla a Dumbledore y Voldemort, después de todo él sabe trucos de los cuales ellos ni conocen).

"¡Bien! Entonces te espero en mi oficina una vez a la semana. Que tal durante las práctica de Quidditch de Slytherin. Tal vez podamos distraer tu mente de la buena fortuna de los otros primer años".

Frunciendo el ceño, Draco salió en defensa de sus compañeros antes de que realmente lo pensara. "No es suerte, señor. Algunos son buenos volando".

"Por lo que he observado, señor Malfoy, usted también y no solo en el vuelo. Es notable, para alguien de su edad, ¿no cree?" La mirada de complicidad que Dumbledore le dio no dejó lugar a dudas de que el hombre sabía algo, pero Draco no estaba seguro de qué. No hubo oportunidad de preguntar nada tampoco ya que el mago más viejo se fue sin otra palabra.

Esa tarde en encantamientos, Draco ignoró a sus amigos, más por culpa de su comportamiento que por cualquier enojo real. Granger estaba de mal humor también al parecer, más mandona y condescendiente de lo normal. Honestamente, deseó que el profesor Flitwick interviniera y la detuviera. Ella estaba equivocada, simplemente pasó por transmitir su conocimiento completamente de la manera incorrecta a diferencia de él que comenzó ayudar a sus compañeros sin parecer un completo altanero como la chica. El profesor estaba extasiado cuando Draco realizo el hechizo perfectamente al primer intento que le dio 5 puntos y otros 5 puntos por ayudar a los demás, Granger le dio una mirada de rabia y celos pero él prefirió ignorar a la chica.

Al final de la lección, Weasley estaba furioso. Caminando detrás de él, Potter y Longbottom estaban otros chicos y niñas de Gryffindor un poco más atrás venían él y Granger, Draco se sorprendió al escuchar la forma en que la pelirroja hablaba de la niña, ciertamente Granger es un poco molesta pero eso no justifica las palabras crueles hacia su persona, especialmente de uno de sus supuestos amigos.

"No es de extrañar que nadie pueda soportarla", le dijo a Potter y Longbottom provocando que todos los demás niños se rieran, "ella es una pesadilla, honestamente". Antes de que Draco pudiera decir una palabra para defender a la chica, Granger empujó a todos los niños y corrió por el pasillo. Las lágrimas que brillaban en sus mejillas estaban claras para que cualquiera las viera.

"Creo que te escuchó", dijo Potter en voz baja.

"¿Entonces? Debe haber notado que no tiene amigos". Alego Weasley.

"No sé por qué ella sigue intentándolo contigo", espetó Draco ya harto, mirando a Weasley con tanta fuerza que la pelirroja retrocedió un paso una vez que se encontró con la mirada del rubio. "Eres la prueba viviente de que el hombre no necesita un cerebro para sobrevivir".

"Draco, ¿qué demonios te esta pasado hoy?" Potter exigió, pero las palabras del chico solo cambiaron el foco de su rabia creciente.

"No sé, Potter. Podría tener algo que ver con tu amigo que hace llorar a una chica después de que ella intentó ayudarlo a conquistar su idiotez y tú te rías de ello, además Longbottom, Granger no te ayuda cada vez que no sabes que hacer. No vi que lograras lanzar el hechizo, ninguno de ustedes." Dijo apuntando a todos los Gryffindors. "Honestamente, bien hecho, todos ustedes, hicieron llorar a una niña de 11 años como todos unos matones, por lo dicho por este idiota y lo corean como si estuviera bien, pensé de que la casa del león era la mejor para la aceptación de los demás, pero no son más que unos hipócritas". Ninguno de los reunidos hay estaban preparado para lidiar con las palabras mordaces, ya que nunca antes habían experimentado el lado desagradable de Draconis Malfoy Black.

Sorprendidos se quedaron mirando mientras el rubio se alejaba por segunda vez ese día. Draco pasó el resto del día tratando de sacar a Hermione del baño de niñas una vez que descubrió dónde se había escondido. Sus sollozos lo desgarraron porque Draco estaba convencido de que su actitud esa mañana había sido su culpa. No solo eso, sino que su arrebato claramente habían herido sus sentimientos. Durante horas, ella no lo escucho y siguió llorando. Entre su comportamiento y las duras palabras de Weasley estaba convencida de que todos la odiaban, ella se perdió la próxima clase y para cuando comenzaba la fiesta de Halloween en el Gran Comedor volvió una vez más para calmarla, por suerte acabo convenciéndola de que saliera del baño.

"¿Realmente llamaste a Ron un idiota?" Granger pregunto mientras se enjugó los ojos y se sentó junto a Draco debajo de los lavabos.

"No en pocas palabras, pero sí", le sonrió Draco. "Realmente lo siento por esta mañana".

"Está bien. Trataré de no molestar tanto". Dijo mientras tendía su cabeza en el hombro de Draco.

"¿Puedo hacerte una sugerencia?" Vacilante, Granger asintió y Draco continuó suavemente, "Si sabes algo que alguien no sabe, pregúntale si primero quiere ayuda. A la gente no le gusta cuando les dices que están equivocados".

"Supongo, es solo... ¿por qué no quieren ayuda?"

"Quieren ayuda, pero se sienten idiotas cuando la reciben y más si es de un genio como tú, las personas algunas veces son demasiado orgullosas para su bien (no es como si el tuviera derecho a decir eso, pero qué diablos ahora no es momento de pensar insultos contra mí mismo). Sé que eso es difícil para ellos, pero debes ser amable con el ego de los niños, especialmente con el de Weasley".

"¿Por qué estarías preocupado tú?" Ella pregunto insegura mientras se atragantó, algunas lágrimas aún caían y se levantaba para acercarse a un fregadero.

Ja, no te halagues, no soy yo quien está preocupado. "Porque mi amigo hizo esto". Draco estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por no prolongar diciendo la palabra 'amigo'. "Siento que soy responsable". Granger estaba encorvada sobre el fregadero, el agua se comenzó a salir y ella se lavó la cara.

"No." Se secó las lágrimas de los ojos. "No es tu culpa, es ese estúpido de Ronald".

"No sabe cómo mantener la boca cerrada, pero no creo que te odie tanto como él lo deja ver. Si les das una oportunidad a esos dos, ustedes tres pueden convertirse en buenos amigos, más de lo que nunca lo haré". Será lo mejor.

"¿Estás bromeando? Ellos nunca se callan sobre ti". Draco sintió que se sonrojaba al escuchar esas palabras, pero se sacudió la aterradora sensación de calor en su estómago.

"No, si los dejas, ustedes tres pueden convertirse en los mejores amigos más cercanos en todo Hogwarts. Créanme, podrían usar algo de su ayuda. Vamos, caminaré contigo, será mejor que nos vayamos".

"Suenas tan seguro. ¿Por qué? "Granger se rio débilmente mientras caminaba hacia él.

"digamos que es una corazonada" dijo provocando la risa de la chica.

Su risa hizo que Draco volviera a sonreír. "¿Te importa si nos vamos ahora? No quiero tener que explicarle a otra chica por qué hay un chico en el baño de las niñas. Además, me muero de hambre. Nunca desayuné".

"Oh, lo siento", Granger tomó su mano, pero se congeló cuando se puso de pie. Arrugó la nariz y preguntó: "¿Qué es ese olor?"

"Oh Dios", susurró y agarró su muñeca. "Esto es malo tenemos que correr". Dijo arrastrándola para salir del baño.

"¿Qué? Por qué?" pregunto alarmada.

Draco no tuvo oportunidad de responder. Arrastrando a Granger hacia la puerta, solo estaba buscando la perilla cuando se abrió la puerta. Elevándose a ocho pies sobre su cabeza, oliendo como una alcantarilla abierta y fea, el troll los miró a los dos con ojos negros y brillantes.

Revertiendo la dirección, Draco arrastró a Granger hacia atrás tan rápido como sus reflejos de peleador podían manejar. Con un rugido, el troll levantó su enorme mazo y lo agitó hacia ambos estudiantes. Con brazos de casi seis pies de largo y una maza tan alta como el propio Malfoy, el ataque barrió casi todo el baño y los dejó sin ningún lugar donde esconderse. Las puertas de los baños, los lavabos y una lámpara se hicieron pedazos mientras Draco empujaba a Granger al suelo e intentaba zambullirse fuera del camino también. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido por empujar primero a la chica provocando que el mazo lo golpeara directamente en el estómago provocando que escupiera un poco de sangre y el troll lo enviara volando por el baño hasta el otro extremo de este para estrellarse contra la pared y golpearse la cabeza contra la baldosa.

Cayendo hacia el piso, trató de buscar su varita a tientas incluso cuando todo el baño comenzó a desteñirse a negro. Tenía que salvar a Granger. Tuvo que derrotar al troll, pero incluso mientras sacaba su varita, la oscuridad abrumaba su visión. Parece que el golpe en su cabeza enserio fue grabe y solo se confirmó cuando la sangre comenzó a caer por su frente.

Pero aun en ese estado su orgullo como sobreviviente le impedía quedarse tirado en el piso de forma tan patética, el sobrevivió a la guerra, lucho contra magos oscuros, lucho contra Voldemort y contra sus hijos no había manera que un simple troll de montaña lo sacaría de combate aun si se encontraba herido, se puso de pie, saco su varita de su manga y apunto hacia el troll.

"Wingardium leviosa" dijo un hechizo que hizo que el mazo del troll se quedara flotando en el cielo para luego dejarlo caer en la cabeza del troll provocando que este se aturdiera por un momento, pero al recuperar su compostura arremetió con enfado hacia él y por miedo un grito de Granger sonó en todo el baño. Con sus sentidos guiándolo Draco esquivo el puño del troll y salto en el brazo de este para luego darle una patada en el rostro logrando que el troll retrocediera.

"Ventus" al decir el hechizo una gran ráfaga de viento salió de su varita empujando al troll para que callera y fue el momento que estaba esperando, apunto su varita una vez más al troll y termino con un último hechizo "Petrificus Totalus" petrificando totalmente al troll, sin dudarlo se acercó a él y dijo unas palabras que Granger no pudo comprender y la varita de Draco se convirtió en una hermosa espada blanca (un florete) con incrustaciones y una inscripción en la hoja, sin dudarlo un momento Draco dio un salto en el aire e incrusto la espada en el pecho del troll el cual simplemente después de un rato cerro los ojos.

Draco se bajó del troll y giro su espada en su mano convirtiéndola de nuevo en su hermosa varita blanca, la guardo en su manga y se dirigió donde estaba ella "Esta bien Granger"

"Olvídate de mí, tu estas sangrando mucho." Dijo alarmada con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas saliendo de su estupefacción poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Draco, pero antes de que Draco le digiera algo una persona entro al baño corriendo.

"¡Draco, Hermione corre, hay un troll por…!" Gritó Potter pero no pudo terminar de hablar al ver al dichoso troll tirado en el suelo, mientras Weasley llegaba un poco después para ponerse blanco al ver al troll.

"¿Está muerto?" pregunto Weasley rompiendo el silencio.

"Al parecer sí", dijo Potter. "¿Pero cómo?". Potter se inclinó y golpeo el brazo del troll comprobando que no se movía, luego de verificar que el troll no se levantaría dirigió su mirada a Draco pero antes de preguntar cualquier cosa un ruido lo detuvo.

Un portazo repentino y pasos fuertes hicieron que los cuatro miraran hacia la puerta. La profesora McGonagall, Snape y Quirrell estaban allí, sus ojos moviéndose de ellos al troll en el piso. Snape estaba inspeccionando al troll, Quirrell estaba agarrando su corazón por el miedo y McGonagall bueno, era la más enojada que los demás, Draco nunca recordó alguna vez haberla visto así.

"¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?" Ella dijo en fría furia. "Tienes suerte de que no te hayan matado. ¿Por qué no estás en tus dormitorios?" Snape le dio al trio de Gryffindor una mirada penetrante al ver en el estado que se encontraba su ahijado.

"Por favor, Profesora McGonagall, me estaban buscando".

"¡Señorita Granger!" Granger finalmente había salido a la luz, ya no escondiéndose detrás de Draco.

"Fui a buscar al troll porque pensé que podría manejarlo solo, ya sabes, porque lo he leído todo sobre ellos". Draco tuvo que mantener su mandíbula cerrada para que no se abriera.

Hermione Granger, ¿mintiéndole a un profesor?

"Draco trató de convencerme de que no lo hiciera, pero no lo escuché y lo metí en mi desorden. El troll lastimo a Draco golpeándolo más de una vez por protegerme, yo me asuste y no hice nada, creí que moriríamos pero Draco se levantó y peleo contra el troll hasta que logro matarlo, Harry y Ron nos estaban buscando porque no nos habían visto y llegaron hasta aquí preocupados, todo esto fue mi culpa" Los otros tres intentaron parecer menos sorprendidos como si supieran que la historia era cierta.

"Bueno, en ese caso..." La Profesora McGonagall los miró a los cuatro. "Señorita Granger, niña tonta, ¿cómo podría pensar en enfrentarse a un troll de montaña por su cuenta? ¡Podría haberse lastimado gravemente! Además por tu insensatez el señor Malfoy resulto herido gravemente" Granger bajó la cabeza avergonzada por ser en parte verdad lo que le dijo la maestra sobre las heridas del chico rubio.

Draco todavía no podía superarlo. Hermione Granger, la bruja superior de Hogwarts durante seis años, le había mentido a un profesor en su primer año para proteger a sus amigos.

Sus amigos.

Que ahora incluía a Draco.

"Señorita Granger, se tomarán cinco puntos de Gryffindor por esto. Estoy decepcionado, pero, si no está herido en absoluto, será mejor que baje a la torre de Gryffindor. La fiesta se está terminando en las casas". La Profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Potter y Weasley. "Tienes suerte. No muchos primeros años podrían haberse encontrado a un troll de montaña adulto. Ambos no perderán 5 puntos de Gryffindor por haber estado buscando a su compañero cuando debieron informar a un maestro en vez de ir ustedes. El profesor Dumbledore será informado". Por ultimo dirigió su mirada a Draco.

"Debería quitarte puntos". Draco dejó que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos mientras agachaba la cabeza avergonzado. "Pero como hiciste todo lo posible por ayudar a alguien que ni siquiera era de tu propia casa, no se tomarán puntos de Slytherin, en cambio te daré 5 puntos por haber protegido a tu compañero aun a costa de tu propia vida y otros 5 punto por acabar con un troll de montaña adulto, una acción realmente increíble señor Malfoy", incluso los magos adultos tienen problemas con ellos. Dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa, a pesar de ser la cabeza de otra casa, la profesora McGonagall reconocía a los alumnos sobresaliente y Draco era el mejor alumno de su año.

Draco estaba a punto de agradecerle a la profesora pero antes de que pudiera decir algo comenzó a toser alarmando a los demás, lo cual empeoro al comenzar a sentir una gran dolor en el estómago y termito vomitando sangre asustando a todos los presentes. Al parecer la adrenalina del combate había desaparecido y todos los ataques del troll le estaban cobrando factura ahora, sintió una horrible punzada en su cabeza, escucho a alguien gritar su nombre pero no pudo identificar quien fue, trato de mirar a los presentes pero su vista comenzó a nublarse, todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor y solo sintió su cuerpo caer y ser atrapado por unos grandes brazos que lo rodearon al mismo tiempo que era levantado y creyó oír la voz de Severus llamándolo, pero estaba muy cansado, cerro sus ojos y ya no supo nada más mientras la oscuridad se lo llevaba.

A la mañana siguiente.

Por segunda vez en su vida, Draco despertó con la luz del sol después de estar seguro de que había muerto. Parpadeando como un búho ante la luz brillante que entraba por las grandes ventanas, fue solo el repentino silencio el que lo alertó de los susurros antes de volver a la consciencia. Después de un momento, pudo concentrarse en las tres caras que se movían sobre la cama. Frunciendo el ceño, miró a Potter, Weasley y Granger, sus rostros nerviosos y se preguntó qué había hecho para que se vieran de esa manera.

"¿Qué pasó?" Draco murmuró, frotándose los ojos.

"Fuiste golpeado por un troll, Sr. Malfoy," la voz imperiosa de Snape llegó a sus oídos y se sacudió, sin haber visto al profesor donde estaba parado contra la pared. "La señorita Granger nos explicó mejor y más detalladamente lo sucedido, recibiste un fuerte golpe en tu estomago lo cual rompió algunas de tus costillas y además sufriste un serio golpe en la cabeza, por surte la señora Pomfrey pudo sanarte"

Draco comprendió que la noche anterior no había sido un descabellado sueño por su parte y miró primero a Granger, aun sorprendido de que hubiera dicho una mentira descarada a un maestro. Luego miró a Ron y Harry que estaban silenciosos, e hilarantemente, tratando de transmitir que necesitaba estar de acuerdo con esta historia sin transmitirle lo mismo a Snape.

"Un... ¿Troll?" Preguntó Draco, encontrándose con la mirada penetrante de Snape sin estremecerse. "Honestamente, no recuerdo, profesor. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"

La expresión del Maestro de Pociones se suavizó imperceptiblemente.

"Recibiste unos golpe bastante malos de la bestia antes de que tus amigos llegaran a la escena", Draco no perdió la palabra y le sonrió a su profesor, "los maestros llegamos un poco después y te desmayaste por la pérdida de sangre, dejaré que tus amigos te cuenten el resto de la historia" Girando para salir de la habitación, Snape hizo una pausa y miró al rubio.

"Le diré a tus padres que estás bien. Ellos han estado ansioso". El significado detrás de las palabras se estrelló sobre Draco, aliviado de un peso que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que llevaba, y apenas logró agradecer al hombre antes de que saliera de la habitación.

"¿Eso es algo bueno?" Preguntó Potter, mirando a Granger en su confusión.

La chica asintió, "Significa que sus padres lo perdonaron por ser amigo de otras casas".

"Desde un inicio no hubo nada que perdonar", gruñó Weasley antes de enfocarse nuevamente en Draco.

"Escucha, amigo, realmente lo sentimos el otro día".

"Está... está bien", interrumpió antes de que la pelirroja pudiera ir más lejos.

"Lo siento, también. Yo era... malo".

"Diré que podrías comprarnos algo como disculpa".

Madame Pomfrey escuchó la risa de Draco en respuesta a esta descripción inconscientemente precisa y se apresuró a hacer que su paciente bebiera un extraño brebaje púrpura. Luego, advirtió a los tres Gryffindor que no lo desgastaran antes de volver a desaparecer en su oficina.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó realmente?" Draco preguntó una vez que ella se había ido.

Durante los siguientes minutos los tres muchachos le contaron que paso después de que se desmayara.

"No puedo creer que aún estés vivo y hayas vencido un troll", dijo Weasley, sacudiendo la cabeza en completo asombro una vez que terminaron.

"Bueno", dijo Potter, "fue bastante sorprendente, pero la mejor parte fue cuando Hermione nos cubrió".

Draco había adivinado eso, pero fue sorprendente hasta el punto que ella lo había hecho. Hasta ahora, su actitud había sido odiosamente obediente a las reglas. Al ver su expresión, Granger se sonrojó e intentó parecer indiferente.

"Draco salvo mi vida. No quería que te metieras en problemas".

"Fue brillante", argumentó Potter. "Ganaste 20 puntos". Draco no entendía, creyó que fueron 10.

"El profesor Snape te dio 10 puntos más". Dijo aclarando a Draco al ver que este estaba confundido.

Recostándose, Draco solo sonrió mientras veía a los tres bromear y discutían sobre cuántos puntos debían haberle dado. Por primera vez, las cosas eran como debían ser. Se imaginó que esto lo haría más extraño, pero Draco estaba acostumbrado a eso. Luego de que los tres Gryffindors se retiraran lo vinieron a ver todos sus demás amigos de Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor (O si, por fin se hizo amigo de algunos leones que no fueran el trio).

A la mañana siguiente, Madame Pomfrey lo dejó salir de la enfermería con una severa advertencia de que regresara ante cualquier señal de mareo o dolor de cabeza. Por alguna razón, ella decidió que no podía confiar en él porque tenía que asegurarle cinco o seis veces que seguiría sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Realmente tenía que preguntarse qué era lo que hacía que todos creyeran que no buscaría ayuda si estaba enfermo. Fue absurdo Cuando se trataba de su salud, Draco era un bebé y estaría en la enfermería en un instante pidiendo una poción para aliviar sus dolores. En este momento, se sintió bien.

Mejor que bien, como una cuestión de hecho, ya que la mañana continuó. En el desayuno, sus compañeros lo felicitaron por haber derrotado a un troll y otros como Pansy y Theo lo regañaron por lo que hizo echándole la culpa a los Gryffindors por su comportamiento irracional y temerario, el simplemente les sonrió y les agradeció su preocupación, después de un rato de desayunar el búho real de su padre se había precipitado entre los otros para depositar no una, sino dos cartas y un paquete en su regazo. Él supo de inmediato lo que eran; una carta de cada uno de sus padres y el primero de los paquetes de atención que recibiría dos veces por semana. La transgresión del orgullo de su padre y el nombre de Malfoy había sido perdonado.

Abrió el paquete para encontrar una diversa y gran variedad de dulces y comenzó a repartirlos entre sus amigos de todas las casas pidiendo perdón por su comportamiento distante las anteriores semanas, se sorprendió que todos lo perdonaran tan fácilmente diciendo de como extrañaban a su amigo y que es bueno verlo feliz de nuevo, definitivamente estaba feliz de tener amigos, luego de repartir los dulces se dirigió a su cuarto para guardar los demás y poder leer tranquilamente las cartas de sus padres, se acurruco en su cama. Con las cortinas cerradas y un hechizo silenciador que rodeaba la cama, tenía tanta privacidad como podía desear. Primero comenzó con la carta de su padre:

Draco,

Tú maestro y jefe de casa, Severus Snape, me ha informado del incidente de Halloween con un troll. Basta con decir que estoy agradecido de que estés a salvo y tan bien muy orgullosos por tu hazaña al derrotarlo como se puede esperar. Tu madre también está agradecida de que estés a salvo, aunque ha decidido escribirte personalmente, ya que estoy seguro de que ya te has dado cuenta ambos te queríamos hablar.

Aunque debo decir que todavía estoy sorprendido por tu elección de amistades, el Profesor Snape me ha informado que tus notas son excepcionales. Más aún fue mi sorpresa al enterarme que el director te ha ofrecido tutela personalmente. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo mío, pero te insto a ser cauteloso. El profesor Dumbledore nunca ha sido partidario de nuestra familia y tiene más astucia de la que permite ser conocido. No le des tanta confianza de manera implícita y recuerda que eres un Malfoy en primer lugar.

Espero escuchar tus logros directamente de ti en el futuro.

Su padre.

Lucius Malfoy.

La carta no era nada como Draco había recibido su primera semana en la escuela, pero realmente no había esperado que fuera. Dos meses después, finalmente estuvieron en contacto por primera vez desde que se fue de casa.

Aunque la carta era corta, no pudo evitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Las palabras estoicas eran un bálsamo para el viejo dolor de la pérdida solo en su familiaridad. Que su padre estaba orgulloso, algo que Draco no había esperado ver por escrito tan pronto después de un tiempo, hizo más por el dolor que había sentido al tirar las tradiciones familiares en las caras de sus padres.

Leyendo entre las líneas de la carta, también pudo ver la preocupación y el amor que su padre no expresó directamente. Lucius estaba preocupado de que aún estuviera enfermo, enojado porque había sido herido y aliviado de que su hijo todavía estuviera vivo.

A pesar de eso, no mencionó tratar de llamar a Dumbledore a la tarea. Tal vez fue la oferta de lecciones, pero Draco sintió que era más probable que el Jefe de los Maestros intentara tomar al heredero Malfoy bajo su ala que marcó a su padre. Tenía que preguntarse si esto cambiaría las lecciones sobre las artes oscuras que había recibido durante sus lecciones con su padre y su abuelo.

Ciertamente esperaba que no. Lucius tenía mucho que enseñarle y Draco ansiaba ese conocimiento, aunque oscuro. El conocimiento era un poder que no podía permitirse desperdiciar.

Incapaz de responder sus propias preguntas, Draco se volvió hacia la carta de su madre y la rasgó con la misma atención.

Querido.

Perdóname por no escribirte antes, Draco, pero tu padre lo había prohibido. Tu elección de amistades le causó una angustia considerable y, como bien sabías, arremetió con su enojo. Afortunadamente, ya no considera que sea una traición, ciertamente a mí también me sorprendió. Te ruego que le perdones y a mí también, no pienses más en ello. Él te ama, como yo, y simplemente deseamos lo mejor para ti. No te entristezcas más por un asunto tan trivial entre nuestras familias.

Severus nos dice que te está yendo muy bien en tus clases. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Draco, aunque te extraño terriblemente. La mansión no es lo mismo sin ti. Si lo desea, estoy seguro de que puedo convencer a tu padre y al director para que te envíen a su casa por un fin de semana.

Por favor, escríbeme pronto. Quiero saber todo sobre tu tiempo en Hogwarts, sus amigos y clases.

Todo mi amor.

Narcissa.

PD. Disfruta el paquete. Me aseguré de incluir tus chocolates favoritos.

Cuando terminó la carta, las lágrimas habían seguido su camino por sus pálidas mejillas. La escritura familiar y elegante de su madre y las tiernas y amorosas palabras fueron demasiado para él. Draco se aferró a las dos cartas, no queriendo dejarlas ir. Una y otra vez leyó las oraciones, escuchando las voces de sus padres en su mente. Un fin de semana en casa... Sí, a él le gustaría, aunque se había negado la primera vez por orgullo. Ahora no podía esperar para darle un abrazo a su madre.

Ignorando por completo el paquete con el resto de los dulces, Draco tomó su pluma y su pergamino, con la intención de escribir a sus padres de inmediato. En su lugar, la cortina se retiró y se encontró parpadeando en ojos preocupados.

"¡Blaise, Theo!" Draco siseó, limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas en sus mejillas y mirando a los chicos que se acercaban. "¿No saben cómo anunciarse? ¿Es tan difícil para ustedes comprender la privacidad?"

"Lo hice. Llamé y no respondiste y nos preocupamos", respondió Theo defendiéndose, arrastrándose sobre la cama sin preguntar y cerrando las cortinas de nuevo seguido por Blaise. "Estábamos preocupados por ti."

El hechizo silenciador, pensó Draco, y suspiró exasperado. También se había olvidado de cerrar la puerta con seguro. "Estoy bien. Váyanse".

"No estás bien. Estás llorando. ¿Te volvieron a decir que no?" pregunto Blaise poniendo su mano en su mejilla limpiando algunas lágrimas.

"No, ellos... dijeron que estaban orgulloso de mí".

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás llorando?" pregunto Theo esta vez.

Draco desvió su mirada hacia el pergamino arrugado en sus manos cuando manchas de color aparecieron altas en sus mejillas. "Mi madre también me escribió, estoy muy feliz".

Luego de un momento ambos chicos se acostaron a cada lado de Malfoy y lo tendieron en medio de ellos mientras lo abrazaban, Blaise desde su espalda y Theo de frente.

"Que están haciendo." Pregunto completamente avergonzado.

"Parecía que necesitabas un abrazo." Dijo Theo.

"Y estamos aquí para reconfortarte." Apoyo Blaise.

"Dejen de jugar." Respondió intentando soltarse.

"No estamos jugando." Dijo Blaise mientras lo apretaba más fuerte.

"Estamos siendo considerados." Respondió Theo haciendo lo mismo.

"Par de idiotas." Susurro Draco dejando de luchar.

"Solo contigo Draco." Apoyando su cabeza en su hombro Blaise le susurró al oído.

"Así es." Apoyando la cabeza de Draco en su pecho respondió Theo con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo hasta que Draco les dijo que quería escribir una carta a sus padres y lo soltaron. Suspirando, vio a ambos chicos desaparecer fuera de la cortina de nuevo y negó con la cabeza. Esos dos siempre eran así con él, porque será, nunca entendió la fascinación de Blaise y Theo por estar tan cerca con él, levantándose de su cama busco papel y una pluma y cuidadosamente comenzó a escribir, luego de terminarla se la entregó a abraxas y se la encomendó para entregarla a sus padres.

Con el inicio de noviembre llegó el frío, así como el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada: Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Por supuesto, Draco ya sabía cuál sería el resultado: Gryffindor ganaría, a pesar de que Potter casi fue expulsado de su escoba y prácticamente se tragó la Snitch. Si no estuviera preocupado porque sus compañeros de casa, haría una apuesta sustancial a Gryffindor.

Con la ayuda de sus binoculares, Draco miró hacia las gradas de Gryffindor, rápidamente localizó a Granger, estaba sentada al lado de Weasley y Hagrid, agitando orgullosamente una bandera dorada y carmesí.

Cuando comenzó el juego, su atención se volvió hacia el aire mientras veía jugar a los dos equipos. Sin darse cuenta de la desaparición de Granger.

Hermione no quería creer que el profesor Snape estaba haciendo una maldición a la escoba de Harry, después de todo era el padrino de Draco, pero ella sabía una maldición cuando vio una, tienes que hacer contacto visual y Snape no parpadeaba. Entonces, silenciosamente, dejó las gradas de Gryffindor, se deslizó por el estadio hacia la caja del Profesor y encendió la cola de sus túnicas.

Esto, por supuesto, causó que casi todos los profesores del stand desviaran momentáneamente su atención del juego, incluido Quirrell.

Cuando el juego terminó, Gryffindor vitoreó con exuberancia, mientras Slytherin se quejaba de la injusticia de todo.

Draco y los demás fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid a tomar el té. Los cuatro estudiantes se agruparon mientras se colocaban tazas gigantes delante de ellos.

"Fue Snape", estaba diciendo Weasley. "Hermione dijo que alguien estaba hechizando la escoba de Harry, venía de la posición de los maestros y Hermione y yo confirmamos que fue Snape quien lo hizo".

¡Eres tan idiota! ¡Era Quirrell! Quirrell! Quería gritar Draco, pero guardo silencio.

"Lo siento, Draco, pero tu padrino podría ser un asesino psicótico." Draco no podía creer que pensaran que Snape podía hacer tal cosa.

"Basura", dijo Hagrid.

¿Ver? ¡Incluso él está de acuerdo conmigo! Pensó Draco.

"¿Por qué Snape haría algo así?" Draco golpeó la mesa con los dedos, un toque molesto para su estado de ánimo.

No digas nada, Draco. Recuerda nadie debe saber. Recuerda no puedes decirle a nadie, se recordó silenciosamente a sí mismo.

"Encontré algo en él", explicó Potter. "Trató de pasar al perro de tres cabezas en Halloween. Lo mordió. Creemos que estaba tratando de robar lo que sea que esté protegiendo".

No, usted piensa eso. De hecho, tengo cerebro, a diferencia de ti yo si pienso y mucho. Hagrid dejó caer la tetera en estado de shock.

"¿Cómo sabes sobre Fluffy?"

"¿Fluffy?" Esta fue la primera vez que Draco habló desde que entró a la cabaña para parecer curioso.

"Sí, él es mío, lo compré de un hombre que conocí en un bar. Se lo presté a Dumbledore para proteger la… "

"¿Sí?" Potter preguntó con entusiasmo.

"Nada. No me preguntes más. Eso es un secreto".

"Pero Snape está tratando de robarlo". Draco miró a Potter, pero no se dio cuenta. Draco conocía a Snape. Snape era su padrino; hizo todo lo que pudo para protegerlo del señor oscuro. Snape era el único además de sus padres que lo ayudó en lo absoluto. Para eso, la mejor clase de Draco era Pociones y le prestó atención a cada palabra que dijo, contento de estar cerca del hombre hosco de nuevo.

"Basura. Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, no haría nada por el estilo".

"¿Entonces por qué trató de matar a Harry esta tarde?" Granger estalló.

Maldición, Granger. Tú eras el único racional; Eres tan estúpido como los otros dos.

"Conozco una maldición cuando veo una, Hagrid, ¡he leído todo sobre ellas!" Draco quien se estaba burlando del tono mandón de Granger en su cabeza, parpadeó lentamente cuando trajo lo mismo a la conversación.

"Te digo que estás equivocado", dijo Hagrid acaloradamente. "No sé por qué la escoba de Harry actuó de la manera en que lo hizo, pero Snape no intentaría matar a un estudiante! Ahora escucha, los cuatro dejen de pensar en cosas que no necesitan tu preocupación. Es peligroso. Olvídate de Fluffy y te olvidas de lo que está guardando, eso es entre el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel"

"¡Ajá!" Gritó Potter. "¿Alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel también está involucrado?"

Hagrid parecía furioso consigo mismo por haber dicho eso.

"Creo que deberíamos irnos. Gracias por el té, Hagrid". Draco se levantó, lo que hizo que Potter le sonriera antes de sacar a los demás de la cabaña. Draco se quedó atrás mientras los demás se adelantaban. "Hagrid, sé que Snape no lo hizo".

"Ah, tienes la cabeza en el lugar correcto. Imaginé eso después de todo eres muy inteligente." Hagrid dijo bebiendo lo último de su bebida.

"Sí, es alguien más. Alguien que puede hacer cosas mucho peores que hechizar una simple escoba". Dejando a un desconcertado Hagrid, Draco se fue, alcanzando a los Gryffindors. Pero sin prestar atención a la tonta discusión de estos, las cosas se están poniendo peligrosas más rápido de lo que planeo, bueno no hay mejor momento como el ahora, es hora de actuar.


	5. Me he vuelto loco? Debo actuar ya

Las vacaciones al fin habían llegado, se podían ver a diversos alumnos haciendo sus maletas para ir a casa a pasar tiempo con sus familias y a otros alumnos sentados en el comedor tranquilamente al decidir quedarse en Hogwarts para pasar las fiestas. Los alumnos que irían a sus casas ya habían abordado el expreso de Hogwarts el cual partió de forma inmediata luego de que todos terminaran de abordar. Draco decidió buscar un compartimiento vacío y sentarse solo durante todo el viaje, honestamente tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza en las cuales pensar, además ahora mismo no tenía paciencia para aguantar a sus amigos de Slytherin con sus quejas sobre la pérdida del partido de Quidditch o la constante charla de Granger (dios sabe que la niña puede darle a cualquiera dolor de cabeza).

Luego de que el tren llegara a la estación Draco tomo su cosa y desembarco de la máquina para caminar a través de la plataforma del tren buscando a sus padres, luego de verlos cerca de la salida se acercó a sus padres con cautela. Él puso un aire de indiferencia y mantuvo su rostro neutral. Lucius, su padre lo miraba con indiferencia para mantener su imagen pero su madre estaba sonriendo como de costumbre. Luego de unos breves saludos tomaron la red flux a la mansión y así comenzaron sus vacaciones.

Lo primero que hizo al comienzo de sus vacaciones fue ponerse en forma, su batalla con el troll en Hogwarts le hizo darse cuenta de algo muy importante y eso era que a pesar de aun conservar parte de sus antiguos reflejos y memoria muscular no estaba ni cerca de lo que era su antiguo yo. Antes su fuerza, su velocidad, sus reflejos, su flexibilidad, su magia, sus sentidos y sus estilos de batalla estaban todos a niveles altísimos, se entrenó para ser un peleador increíble tanto físicamente como mágicamente, pero ahora al parecer solo se concentró en lo mágico dejando que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a estar más relajado lo cual fue una completa estupidez de su parte.

Ciertamente al entrenar en la magia oscura con su abuelo, su padre y su madre había ganado habilidades que no tenía su antiguo yo y aumento su magia al entrenar también por sí mismo desde muy joven, definitivamente estaba a la par de un auror si hablaba de magia, pero si hablaba de su estado físico aún seguía siendo superior en parte a muchos ya que los magos tenían la mala costumbre de confiar demasiado en su magia y dejar la salud física de lado tal como el hizo al regresar, un error que no volverá a cometer, pero por suerte no se descuidó por completo y entreno su flexibilidad, velocidad y sus sentidos asiendo diferentes ejercicios básicos como flexiones de brazos, sentadillas, abdominales (lo cual fue lo que lo salvo de morir al luchar contra un troll, sabía que era más fuerte e inteligente que varias personas pero seguía atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño de 11 años), pero aún seguía muy lejos de lo que podía hacer antes así que tomo la decisión de volver a entrenarse en distintos ámbitos de lucha.

Decidió entrenarse en diferentes artes como el Taekwondo, Karate, Boxeo, Judo, Aikido, Jiu-jitsu, Capoeira, Kick-boxing, Armas de fuego, Armas mixtas (como lanzas, arco, dagas, etc.), no solo porque le llamaban la atención aprenderlas sino que contra mas estilos tuviera en su repertorio les sería más difícil a sus enemigos tener claro como lucha. Por suerte ya era un experto en el taekwondo, el karate, el kick-boxing y en el uso de un arma (su florete gracias a su padre) ya que solía luchar antes con esos estilos de batalla pero se hallaba algo oxidado, solo debía volver a entrenar y estaría como nuevo.

El uso de armas de fuego era algo nuevo para él, pero gracias a sus amigos muggles que eran parte de la antigua resistencia que usaban estas armas se dio cuenta de que esas invenciones muggles eran tan fuertes como la misma maldición asesina a la cual todos los magos temían, un arma que te puede matar al instante con un solo disparo si es usada por alguien habilidoso, no había duda que sería beneficioso aprender a usar esas armas, pero antes de hacerlo tenía que practicar su puntería por lo cual aprendería a usar el arco primero y después pasaría a una pistola.

Y así creo su horario de entrenamiento, en la mañana se levantaba muy temprano para entrenar su cuerpo, al mediodía entrenaba con su padre en el uso de armas y con su madre en arquería lo cual le sorprendió pero al parecer su madre era muy aficionada a ese deporte por suerte y en la tarde entrenaba con su magia. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, la guerra se acercaba y el debía prepararse si quería cambiar las cosas, si quería que hubiera un futuro que valiera la pena vivir y con ello en mente paso sus vacaciones capacitándose en distintas cosas.

La Navidad fue normal. Realmente no había celebrado una verdadera Navidad en mucho tiempo, por lo general salía en Año Nuevo con un montón de otros magos y muggles los cuales todos se emborrachaban.

Su familia suele dar un baile cada navidad y esta vez no era una excepción, llegaban distintas familias sangre puras o gente influyente las cuales eran invitados y aprovechaban estas reuniones para formar alianzas o futuros contratos de matrimonio, pasó la navidad junto a sus amigos e ignorando las miradas molestas de distintas niñas las cuales intentaron llamar su atención y a las cuales decidió ignorar al final todas eran mocosas consentidas y mimadas las cuales solo iban tras la fortuna de los Malfoy y los Black de las cuales era heredero.

Luego de que la fiesta terminara se dio cuenta de todos los regalos que recibió, la mayoría eran dulces o cosas simples pero algunos llamaron su atención más que otros los cuales fueron un libro de plantas mágicas por parte de Longbottom, una cámara fotográfica por parte de Granger, un suéter tejido de color verde con una gran D grabada en el pecho de color dorado por parte de la familia Weasley (no hace falta decir que su padre se desmayó cuando lo vio con el suéter puesto, sin duda fue la mejor navidad, amaba a su padre pero a veces era muy exagerado para que el no disfrute meterse con él, lo malo fue que su madre también se desmayó, admite que no fue su mejor plan llamar a Snape para ayudarlo ya que al llegar su padrino y al ver lo que llevaba puesto sufrió el mismo destino que sus padres, en serio creyó que Severus sería más maduro, estos adultos y su tonta rivalidad de familias), unos aretes por parte de Pansy, un collar por parte de Blaise, un tomador de cabello por parte de Theo, unas pulseras de parte de Daphne y Astoria, un juego de pociones por parte de Severus, un hermoso arco por parte de su madre, una hermosa lanza por parte de su padre y un anillo por parte de Potter.

Se alegró mucho de haberle comprado a todos un regalo para devolver la muestra de cariño, además de darle una pequeña ayuda informativa a cierto trio en una carta, sin duda fue una gran navidad, por mala suerte las vacaciones ya estaban terminando y tendría que dejar a sus padres una vez más, el resto de tiempo que le quedaba lo aprovecho al máximo y también pensó en diversos lugares para seguir con su entrenamiento en Hogwarts, después de todo aun le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer y no debía descuidarse de nuevo.

Creyó que regresar a Hogwarts lo relajaría un poco más pero fue todo lo contrario, apenas termino el partido de Quidditch el cual se llevó a cabo llego el trio de oro el cual lo abordo con miles de teorías sobre que estaban en lo cierto, de lo que guardaba Fluffy era la Piedra Filosofal y Snape está tratando de forzar a Quirrell para que lo ayude a conseguirla, se dio cuenta de que fue una mala idea lo de decirles sobre Nicholas Flamel en la carta que les envió, decidió ignorarlos por un tiempo, en serio que tenía la gente contra su padrino, era uno de los mejores hombres en existir.

¿Cómo sobrevivieron estos tres cabezas huecas hasta el séptimo año?. Draco pensó amargamente.

Pasaron los días y ya se acercaban los exámenes finales y en serio Granger no bromeaba cuando se trataba de exámenes. Siguió molestando a los otros tres para que comenzaran a elaborar los horarios de estudio y a codificar por color sus notas.

"Tú y Draco ni siquiera necesitan estudiar. ¡Ambos lo saben todo!" Weasley gimió.

"No te mataría coger un libro en lugar de copiarlo de uno de nosotros dos Weasley" dijo Draco, releyendo capítulos en su libro de texto de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras., no es como si en serio necesitara estudiar, no estaba en la cabeza de todos sus clases por nada pero solo leía por placer, sinceramente aun le cuenta creer que haya desarrollado ese amor a los libros, diablo se parecía a Granger y a los Ravenclaws.

"Bueno, ¿todavía me dejarás copiar?"

"Si estoy de buen humor".

"Entonces nunca tendré que levantar un libro".

Los deberes se apilaron mucho, para disgusto de Potter y Weasley. Draco pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca ahora cuando no estaba entrenando. Estaba ayudando a Granger a entender un hechizo que no sabía cuándo escuchó a Weasley decir: "¡Hagrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca?"

"Solo estaba mirando," Hagrid estaba cambiando nerviosamente. "¿Y a qué te refieres? No sigues viendo a Nicholas Flamel, ¿eh?"

"No-" dijo Draco, pero Weasley lo interrumpió.

"Oh, descubrimos quién es hace tiempo por Draco. Y sabemos lo que ese perro está protegiendo, es la piedra del hechi…"

"¡Shhh!" Hagrid y Draco lo sisearon.

"No vayas a gritar al respecto, ¿qué te pasa?"

"En realidad, tenemos algunas preguntas. ¿Qué más está protegiendo la piedra junto a Fluffy-"

"SHHH! Escucha ven y mírame más tarde, no prometo que voy a contarte nada, pero no te pongas loco aquí, los estudiantes no están dispuestos a saber. Creerán que te lo dije...

"Hasta luego, entonces", dijo Potter y Hagrid se marchó arrastrando los pies, pero Draco siguió mirándolo hasta que salió de la biblioteca.

"¿Qué estaba escondiendo detrás de su espalda?" Granger dijo pensativamente.

"Mis pensamientos exactamente." murmuró Draco.

"¿Crees que tuvo algo que ver con la Piedra?"

"Voy a ver en qué sección se encontraba", dijo Weasley. Regresó un minuto después con una pila de libros en sus brazos, colocándolos sobre la mesa. "¡Dragones! ¡Hagrid estaba buscando cosas sobre dragones!" Las letras doradas brillaban en varios volúmenes en la representación de la palabra.

"Hagrid siempre quiso un dragón, me lo dijo la primera vez que lo conocí", dijo Harry.

"El dragón que vi..." murmuró Draco para sí mismo, pero se detuvo cuando los tres lo miraban.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Granger insistió.

"Nada." Draco abrió su libro de texto, tratando de encontrar el capítulo sobre los hechizos de aturdimiento. "¿Puedo ir contigo?" Apuntó la pregunta más a Potter.

"Vendrás con nosotros, después de todo Hagrid también te invito, pero ¿sabes qué está haciendo Hagrid?" Granger preguntó de nuevo.

"No. Nada. Te veré más tarde. Necesito trabajar en encantamientos y Susan es buena en eso". Antes de que Potter pudiera protestar, Draco recogió sus libros en sus brazos y casi salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

No se dio cuenta de que Granger todavía lo estaba mirando.

Esa noche fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid pero casi se escabulló en la puerta de entrada de la cabaña del guardabosque si Weasley no lo agarraba del brazo. "Draco, ¿a dónde vas?" Un lugar lejos de aquí quiso contestar.

Los dragones eran algo que Draco quería evitar desde el cuarto año. Y algo sobre el fuego que no estaba bajo control no le sentó bien... "En realidad, tengo que ayudar a Crabbe y Goyle con la tarea, a veces son tan indefensos, y Millicent no puede manejarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo". Decir que Draco había formado verdaderos amigos sin ninguna acción forzada sería un mito para él en el pasado, pero aprendió a apreciar la actitud fría de algunos, la franqueza de otros y cómo vario podía enojarse tan rápido con cosas simples.

"Compañero, creo que puedes dejarlos para este día". Weasley mantuvo un brazo firme alrededor de Draco y el otro en su cintura para evitar que escapara, lo que provoco un gran sonrojo en Draco y el cese de lucha por su parte, ninguno de ellos vio la mirada de Potter cuando Granger estaba a punto de golpear la puerta. Draco apenas había entrado cuando Hagrid les cerró la puerta. Estaba hirviendo en la pequeña cabaña. El largo cabello de Draco ya se sentía flojo y el sudor le picaba en la parte posterior del cuello.

Todos se sentaron torpemente alrededor de la mesita y Fang se dirigió a Draco para llamar su atención poniendo su cabeza en su regazo.

"Entonces, ¿quisiste preguntarme algo?"

"Sí. Nos preguntamos si podrías decirnos qué es lo que protege a la Piedra de Brujo aparte de Fluffy".

"Chicos, suficiente-"

"Shush, Draco". Cuando Draco le lanzó una mirada desconcertada, Potter se acercó más en su asiento más cerca de Hagrid.

"O 'por supuesto que no puedo", dijo Hagrid. "Número uno, no sé metan. Número dos, ya no se nada, así que les diría si pudiera". Draco abrió la boca para reírse cuando Weasley puso una mano sobre su boca. Obtuvo una extraña mirada de Hagrid, pero Granger lo distrajo.

"Oh, vamos, Hagrid, puede que no quieras contarnos, pero lo sabes, lo sabes todo. De lo contrario, Dumbledore no confiaría en ti para ayudar con la Piedra". Ella usó una dulce voz. Draco iba a decir algo pero Potter lo cayó poniendo su mano en su boca, intentó apartar la mano pero se apretó más fuerte en su boca. Le lanzó una mirada fulminante; a cambio, tiene un Potter de cara roja con una cara de disculpa.

"Bueno, no creo que te duela que te diga que... veamos... Fluffy es mío... luego algunos de los maestros hicieron encantamientos... Profesora Sprout - Profesora Flitwick - Profesora McGonagall-Profesora Quirrell - Dumbledore hizo algo por supuesto. Oh, sí, profesor Snape.

"¿Snape?" gritaron los tres Gryffindors. Draco trató de arrancar el brazo de Potter, pero las uñas de sus mejillas hicieron que sus brazos cayeran lentamente.

"Sí, todavía no estás ahí", ¿eh? Mira, Snape ayudó a proteger a la Piedra, no va a robarla".

Fue entonces cuando Draco hizo su movimiento. Dio una palmada a la mano de Potter y se levantó, haciendo que la silla roce el suelo. "He tenido suficiente de esto. Simplemente, completamente hecho". Tener la mano sudada de Potter impidiéndole hablar era lo último que quería aguantar. "Necesito ir." Empujó a Hagrid para llegar a la puerta.

"Draco, espera. Lo siento"

"Ahórralo. No es eso, es..." Miró a Weasley y Granger mirándolo extrañamente desde la mesa. Hagrid tragó té mientras Potter lo miraba suplicante "Todo, ya estoy harto que siempre hagan lo mismo"

"Draco, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"Disfruta del dragón, Potter, Weasley, Granger". Hagrid arrojó su té sobre los tres tosiendo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Estaba enojado, no furiosa, como no podían entender sus insignificantes cerebros que no debes regalar información de esa forma, que su padrino no era el que intentaba llegar a piedra, que todo era plan de Quirrell y además como se atreve a mirarlo Granger con desconfianza, o si él había visto sus miradas, la maldita niña engreída, como se atrevía Weasley a tratarlo como su sirviente y sobre todo como se atrevía Potter a hacerlo callar forzando su mano en su boca, les perdono muchas cosas pero cada vez se hacía más difícil ser amigos de esos tres, su rabia lo llevo a caminar sin mirar por donde iba y se terminó encontrando con la señora Norris por lo que tuvo que huir y termino en la maldita habitación de Fluffy, en serio tenia pésima suerte.

Rápidamente iba a salir de la habitación pero escucho a Filch por afuera buscando en los pasillos, maldijo su suerte y puso un encanto en la puerta para cerrarla, ser encontrado por Filch y la señora Norris era malo pero sería peor si lo encontraban rondando por el tercer piso y en ese cuarto precisamente, espero un momento para que el hombre y la gata se fueran pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación sintió el aliento de un animal golpeando su cuello y solo pudo pensar en una cosa "oh mierda"

Se dio vuelta y hay estaba en todo su esplendor un gran perro de tres cabezas, oh por dios, oh por dios, oh por dios él estaba tan muerto, rápidamente se giró para salir de la habitación pero termino tropezando con sus mismos pies cayendo en su trasero, no tuvo tiempo de registrar el dolor cuando el vio que el perro de tres cabezas se iba arrojar a él con el hocico abierto, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero este nunca llego así que abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuanta por que la mordida del animal no llego, hay frente a él y entre el Cerberus se encontraba Abraxas con sus alas abiertas, sus garras apuntando a su enemigo y graznándole enfurecido, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que paso después.

"Hazte a un lado pajarraco" gruño la cabeza del medio.

"Jamás, no dejare que lastimes a mi ahijado saco de pulgas" alego Abraxas con una voz profunda.

"Como me llamaste" dijo la cabeza de la derecha.

"Que acaso estas sordo saco de pulgas"

"Suficiente te comeré a ti también, insolente animago" alego de nuevo la cabeza del medio.

"Pues inténtalo te arrancare los ojos a picotazos"

"No podemos resolver esto conversando" dijo la cabeza de la izquierda.

Los dos animales siguieron lanzándose insultos unos a los otros ignorando a Draco el cual se encontraba a punto de tener un ataque, no podía creer lo que veía o más bien lo que escuchaba, abraxas estaba hablando y Fluffy también, que diablos sucede, acaso es una secuela del golpe que sufrió en la cabeza o simplemente ya perdió un tornillo y se volvió loco, no lo sabe con seguridad así que hizo lo más normal que arremetía la situación en la cual estaba, se desmayó.

A la mañana siguiente.

Draco se despertó y froto su cara contra su almohada mientras la abrazaba hasta que se dio cuenta de algo importante, esa no era su almohada, en primer lugar no recuerda irse a la cama en vez de eso recuera que… oh mierda, se levantó de un brinco y miro al enorme Cerberus negro el cual también despertaba provocando que soltara un grito.

"Quieres callarte mocoso esta es la segunda vez que me despiertas" dijo la cabeza del medio.

"¿Eh…?"

"Incluso tuve la amabilidad de dejarte dormir a mi lado, en serio eres un metamorfomago o el pajarraco animago solo mintió para salvarte"

"Un metamorfomago… ¿Qué?"

"Tu insolente deja de llamar a mi ahijado mocoso y te dije que mi nombre no es pajarraco, tu insolente saco de pulgas"

"Y yo te dije que mi nombre no es saco de pulgas, patético escusa de mago" alego la cabeza de la derecha.

"Se acabó te voy a sacar los ojos"

"Pues ven aquí pajarraco"

"Ya bata ustedes tres no ven que están asustando al señor Draco, disculpa a mis hermanos son unos temperamentales mi nombre es veltesta, el de la derecha es drittesta y el del medio es tretesta, nosotros tres somos los guardianes de la puerta del infierno el gran can Cerberus" grito la cabeza de la derecha.

"Imposible ustedes son solo una historia de la mitología griega"

"Tal vez pero toda historia tiene algo de verdad" veltesta respondió.

"Ok, solo hay una respuesta para esto, definitivamente me volví loco"

"Jajaja me gusta este chico, es bueno ver que la nueva generación de los descendientes del viejo tiene gracia, el anterior que conocimos era demasiado aburrido" agrego drittesta.

"Silencio dejen de hablar de eso el chico ni siquiera sabe quién es el" alego tretesta.

"Bueno eso se puede arreglar solo debemos decirle" agrego drittesta.

"No aún no está listo, ni siquiera ha desertado, ninguno de los dos lo ha hecho" alego tretesta.

"Vamos no seas gruñón además tarde o temprano lo averiguaran" dijo drittesta.

"Lamento estar de acuerdo con esto pero esta vez tretesta tiene razón" apoyo veltesta.

"Aguafiestas" lamento drittesta.

"Como sea tu mocoso escucha con atención porque no volveré a decírtelo" gruño tretesta.

Después de una larga charla con las tres cabezas, Draco salió de la habitación, se dirigió por los pasillos a las mazmorras de los dormitorios de Slytherin, dio la contraseña y se dirigió a su habitación para descansar. Acotado en su cama no podía dejar de recordar la charla que tuvo en su mayoría con tretesta, no sabía que pensar ahora mismo, aun se encontraba molesto por el trio de oro pero ahora con todo lo que sucedió estaba cansado así que decidió dormir.

A la mañana siguiente cuidadosamente Draco evitó los tres chicos de Gryffindors. Caminando más rápido cuando Weasley los miraba, mirando a Potter, agachando la cabeza en su libro de Pociones cuando vio el pelo tupido de Granger.

Una semana paso y fue empujado contra la pared siendo apuntado con una varita en su rostro. "Granger, mueve tu varita".

"¿Por qué nos has estado evitando?" La pregunta de Potter se superpuso a la de Granger.

"¿Cómo supiste sobre el dragón?"

"Déjame ir." Draco intentó empujar la pared, pero la varita de Granger presionó más cerca de su cuello. "Granger"

"¿Cómo?"

"Cuando me iba, noté un huevo negro en el fuego. Cualquiera con sentido común podría resolverlo". La mentira fue lo suficientemente suave, pero en el interior de él no quería más que golpear a la insolente niña.

"¿Ves, Hermione? No pasa nada". Potter gentilmente agarró el brazo de Draco y lo tiró de la pared.

"Ahora, ¿podemos recuperar a nuestro mejor amigo?" Weasley gimió.

"Bien. Claro. Pero algo pasa contigo, Malfoy, y voy a averiguar qué es". El tono normal de ella estaba de vuelta.

"Oh, alegría", murmuró Draco, realmente esta mocosa estaba llena de sí misma.

"¿Por qué nos has estado evitando?" Potter preguntó de nuevo.

"Necesitaba despejar mi cabeza de algunas cosas. Estaba un poco tensa ese día y me acabas de caer por el borde". Potter inclinó la cabeza y Draco lo agarró por los hombros para que mirara hacia arriba. "Pero está bien ahora, lo prometo". Los tres asintieron comprando totalmente la excusa.

"Compañero, escucha. El dragón está a punto de eclosionar y Hagrid cree que puede encargarse de él y quiere que lo vayamos a ver nacer ¿Estás dentro?" Draco miró a Weasley a los ojos.

"Está bien" bien podía usar esto para distraerse, así que en la noche se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid.

"¿Hagrid he estado pensando qué vas a hacer con eso cuando nazca?" dijo Granger.

"Bueno, he estado leyendo un poco", dijo Hagrid, sacando un gran libro de debajo de su almohada. Potter leyó la tapa "La cría de dragones para el placer y el beneficio" y escuchó el plan de Hagrid de criar al dragón como propio.

"Lo que tengo es un Ridgeback noruego. Son raros, ellos".

Parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, pero Draco parecía aterrorizado. "Hagrid, vives en una casa de madera", dijo.

Potter estuvo de acuerdo, esta era una mala idea: ¿qué podría pasarle a Hagrid si alguien descubriera que estaba escondiendo un dragón ilegal en su choza?

Intentaron convencer a Hagrid para que se deshiciera de él, pero no tuvieron éxito pero Harry no dejaba de ver Draco recordando cierto espejo.

La verdad era que... cuando miró en el Espejo de Erised vio... bueno, al principio vio a sus padres, y eso fue un shock bastante. Incluso había arrastrado a Ron fuera de la cama en su emoción.

Pero luego regresaba todos los días y mientras miraba el espejo se dio cuenta de que no eran solo sus padres... sus padres estaban frente al espejo sonriéndole y saludando con la mano, pero había otras personas detrás de ellos.

En realidad, algunos de ellos ni siquiera los reconoció, pero había un cierto Slytherin de largo cabello rubio sentado en la parte posterior del espejo, contra la pared leyendo un libro... y ¿por qué iba a ver a Draco en un espejo que mostraba su mayor deseo? Además... ¿por qué Draco parecía mayor? Aunque debía admitir que se veía increíblemente sexy, no qué diablos está pensando, Draco es solo su amigo, ¿verdad?

Realmente lo confundió. Tanto que cada vez que veía a Draco no podía dejar de pensar en ello. ¿POR QUÉ estaba Draco en el espejo?

Le preguntó a Dumbledore sobre eso la noche en que el Director lo atrapó, pero Dumbledore lo había mirado con ojos brillantes y le dijo que "tuviera paciencia" antes de mover el espejo a un lugar diferente.

Después de eso empezó a hablar con Draco sobre cualquier cosa que no fuera la Piedra Filosofal. Pensó que Draco preguntaría pero no lo hizo, no se quejó cuando Potter evitó el tema tampoco, parecía contento de ayudarlo con su trabajo escolar.

'Mi inocente Draco' pensó Harry. "Lo mantendré alejado de más problemas, no lo arrastraré a nada peligroso otra vez".

Regresando al momento el huevo tenía grietas y se escuchaban ruidos de chasquidos y salivazos desde el interior, de repente el huevo se abrió y un bebé dragón se cayó, Harry pensó que parecía feo y coriáceo, pero Hagrid casi lloraba de emoción y no era el único a Draco le brillaban los ojos y se acercó para ver mejor al dragón, no supo porque sintió una punzada en el pecho, puede ser en serio, no definitivamente no eta celoso de una lagartija con alas.

"¿No es hermoso?" Hagrid murmuró. Extendió una mano para acariciar la cabeza del dragón. Se chasqueó en sus dedos, mostrando colmillos puntiagudos.

"¡Bendito sea, mira, él conoce a su mami!" dijo Hagrid.

"Hagrid", dijo Hermione, "¿qué tan rápido crecen los Ridgebacks noruegos, exactamente?"

Hagrid estaba a punto de responder cuando el color repentinamente desapareció de su rostro, se puso de pie y corrió hacia la ventana. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Alguien estaba mirando a través de la brecha en las cortinas, eran dos niños, están yendo de vuelta a la escuela". Harry se asomó a la puerta y miró hacia afuera.

"¡Es Zabini y Nott!", Exclamó Harry. ¡Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott deben habernos escuchado hablar sobre el huevo de dragón en el gran salón!

Durante la semana siguiente, Zabini y Nott siguieron dándoles sonrisas crueles y eso hizo que Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieran muy nerviosos.

Pasaron la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la cabaña oscura de Hagrid, tratando de razonar con él. "Solo déjalo ir", instó Harry. "Liberarlo."

"No puedo", dijo Hagrid. "Es muy pequeño. Él moriría".

Miraron al dragón en la cabeza de Draco, a Fang en sus piernas y Abrazas en su gorra mirando al dragón, maldición los animales en serio amaban a Draco, incluso los peligrosos y no sabía si admirar a Draco o si estaba loco, digo quien deja que un drago se suba a su cabeza. Había una fuerte corriente de humo saliendo de sus fosas nasales y ya había crecido tres veces en longitud.

Hagrid ni siquiera había estado haciendo sus deberes de juego porque el dragón lo mantenía tan ocupado.

"He decidido llamarlo Norberto", dijo Hagrid, mirando al dragón con ojos brumosos. "Él realmente me conoce ahora, mira. ¡Norberto! ¡Norberto! ¿Dónde está mami?"

"Ha perdido sus canicas", murmuró Ron en el oído de Harry. "Hagrid", dijo Harry en voz alta, "dale dos semanas y Norberto va a ser tan largo como tu casa. Blaise y Nott podría ir a Dumbledore en cualquier momento". Hagrid se mordió el labio.

"Yo - sé que no puedo retenerlo para siempre, pero no puedo dejarlo, no puedo". Harry de repente se volvió hacia Ron.

"Charlie", dijo.

"Ahora lo estás perdiendo también", dijo Ron. "Soy Ron, ¿recuerdas?"

"No, Charlie, tu hermano, Charlie. En Rumania. Estudiando dragones. Podríamos enviarle a Norberto. ¡Charlie puede cuidarlo y luego volver a ponerlo en libertad!"

"¡Brillante!" dijo Ron. "¿Qué tal, Hagrid?"

Fue muy convincente, pero Hagrid estuvo de acuerdo en que podrían enviar un búho a Charlie para preguntarle. La semana siguiente pasó arrastrándose. El miércoles por la noche encontraron a Hermione y Harry sentados solos en la sala común, mucho después de que todos se hubieran ido a la cama recibieron un mensaje de parte de Charlie.

Querido Ron, ¿cómo estás?

Gracias por la carta. Estaría encantado de tomar el Ridgeback noruego, pero no será fácil encontrarlo aquí. Creo que lo mejor será enviarlo junto con algunos amigos míos que vienen a visitarme la próxima semana. El problema es que no se los debe ver con un dragón ilegal. ¿Podrías llevar el Ridgeback a la torre más alta a la medianoche del sábado? Pueden encontrarte allí y llevárselo mientras todavía esté oscuro.

Envíame una respuesta lo antes posible.

Amor, Charlie

Pd: también me gustaría conocer a tu amigo Draco, jamás escuche que un Ridgeback noruego fuera tan manso con una persona, incluso si es un recién nacido.

La noche finalmente llegó para deshacerse de Norberto, lograron pasar a Peeves camino a la cabaña de Hagrid y finalmente tuvieron a Norberto en sus brazos cuando Hagrid sollozó detrás de ellos, bueno Draco lo llevaba ya que era al único que no intentaba morder, llegaron a la torre y justo cuando creen que podían librarse del dragón Filch y la señora Norris los encontró, pero lo que más lo enojo fue que Zabini lo había llevado hasta hay pero este vio sorprendido al notar que Draco estaba con ellos llevando el dragón y para empeorar la situación un rato después llego McGonagall siendo llevada por Nott el cual tuvo la misma reacción de Zabini al ver a Draco, no supo porque pero sonrió a ambos chicos con superioridad provocando el enojo de ambos.

No basta decir de que fueron castigados severamente y Ron, Hermione, Neville (el cual iba avisarles de el plan de los dos Slytherin pero faño siendo atrapado por la señora Norris) y el perdieron 50 puntos cada uno, los tres Slytherins no perdieron puntos por influencia de Snape pero fueron sometidos al mismo castigo.

A las once en punto de la noche de su detención, Draco estaba en el vestíbulo con Blaise y Theo. La pared se convirtió en algo interesante cuando se quedó allí con Filch, esperando a los otros "alborotadores" que también estarían allí esa noche.

Cuatros pasos que pertenecieron a Potter, Weasley, Granger y Longbottom resonaron a medida que aparecían. "Sígueme." Draco, Blaise y Theo se pusieron al paso con los demás mientras marchaban hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. La expresión de Potter se iluminó cuando vio que era Hagrid con quien pasarían su detención, pero Filch puso fin a eso muy rápidamente. "Supongo que piensas que te divertirás con ese zoquete" Bueno, piénsalo de nuevo, chico, está en el bosque que vas a ir y estoy muy equivocado si saldrás con vida".

El bosque estaba negro y silencioso. Potter, Weasley, Granger y Hagrid fueron a la izquierda, mientras que Draco, Blaise, Theo y Longbottom fueron hacia la derecha con Fang. Pasaron los minutos en silencio. Draco, buscando atisbos de sangre de unicornio, Longbottom, prácticamente sobre él, agarrándose con fuerza.

"Longbottom" la voz de Draco era fuerte para ocultar su molestia. "¿Puedes ayudarme? Nada nos va a ayudar aparte de nosotros mismos".

"Lo siento lo siento." Longbottom se separó de Draco y puso sus nerviosos ojos por todo el bosque. El silencio se interpuso entre ellos. "¿Por qué has estado evitando a Harry?" eso causó que Draco fuera tan desprevenido que su pie se enganchara en un nudo de árbol, causándole un leve tropiezo.

"¿Perdón?" Él chilló.

"Bueno lo haces algunas veces los has estado ignorando, a Harry y a ellos. Te extrañan cuando haces eso, especialmente Harry". La cara de Draco ardió de vergüenza. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Hicieron algo, por eso te separas de ellos a veces?"

Como te diría, Longbottom. "Es... algo que está sucediendo en mi vida. Se está apoderando lentamente de cada uno de mis pensamientos. Prefiero no molestarlos con eso". Caminó hacia delante para no ver la expresión de Longbottom y la de sus compañeros detrás de ellos.

"Puedes decirle a alguien. Dile a alguien que pueda ayudar".

"Eso es todo. ¿Quién puede ayudarme? Nadie".

"Bueno, qué pasa-" Fang gruñó a un arbusto en movimiento. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Probablemente no sea nada..." Una figura encapuchada saltó de los arbustos y corrió hacia la parte más densa de los árboles. Es eso... El resplandor del rojo estaba haciendo sombras en los árboles. "Longbottom! ¿Qué diablos?" A Draco no le gustaba Longbottom como todos la mayor parte de su vida. La única vez que fue un poco soportable fue cuando estaban en séptimo año y finalmente crecieron un par.

"Yo-yo entré en pánico. S-lo siento".

"Maldición, ahora Hagrid nos va a buscar ahora. Necesitamos movernos".

"No puedes decir cosas así". La voz de Longbottom era aguda.

"Está bien, está bien. Vamos, vamos a conocerlo". Draco escuchó las palabras.

Minutos del sonido de las hojas crujientes y se encontraron con un guardabosque que manejaba una ballesta. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Algo se movía en los árboles. No era un animal". Longbottom se estaba aferrando a sí mismo, probablemente asustado de pedirle consuelo a Draco frente a los otros Slytherins. No se lo daría de todos modos, no estaba seguro frente a los amigos de este.

"Probablemente nada. Vamos, cambiaremos de grupo para que Neville esté conmigo". Mirando a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Longbottom, lo siguió hasta que se encontró con Potter, Weasley y Granger que estaban de pie en el claro. "Neville solo se asustó un poco. ¿Qué tal si cambiamos los grupos? Hermione, Ron y Neville conmigo. Draco, puedes ir con Harry, Blaise y Theodore".

"¿Podemos tener a Fang?" Draco se apresuró.

"Seguro, seguro, después de todo creo que él quiere ir contigo." Dijo riendo y entonces partieron una vez más. El rubio pensó que esto sería mejor que con Longbottom, pero estaba equivocado. Potter caminaba muy rápido con la linterna. Hizo difícil ver a dónde iba.

"Potter, ¿por qué vas tan rápido?" Draco resopló.

"¿Lo que yo era?" Harry pareció sorprendido.

"Estás caminando como si fueran a saltar sobre ti, asustado Potter". Se burló Blaise.

Y así Potter, Blaise y Theo comenzaron una discusión, en serio porque se comportan como niños ahora, no ven el lugar en el que estaños.

"Esperen, ¿qué es eso?" Pasado al trio, Draco vio un claro y la luz de la luna estaba haciendo que algo pareciera brillar en el suelo. "¡Creo que es el unicornio!" Pasando rápidamente junto a los chicos ignorándolos (escuchando un triste suspiro detrás), fue a mirar al unicornio. Fue hermosamente triste.

Sus patas se tuercen en ángulos, el cabello blanco nacarado contrasta con las oscuras hojas. "Es hermoso", susurró Draco.

Los chicos dieron un paso más y algo salió de las sombras. Una figura encapuchada acechó al unicornio muerto. Draco sintió que su sangre se enfriaba, su corazón se detuvo. Es él. El frío del aire frío a su alrededor le aseguró que no era un error.

Es él.

"Potter", él ciegamente agarró la manga de Harry. "Corre, muévete". Con fuerza hizo que Potter se moviera cuando Quirrell comenzó a beber la sangre del unicornio. Potter se dobló, presionando sus dedos sobre su cicatriz. Él casi cayó de rodillas, pero Draco lo mantuvo despierto, Fang mordisqueándole y tirando la punta de su capa para seguir adelante, pero no dejaría a los tres chicos los cuales estaban paralizados por el miedo.

Intento retroceder despacio pero una rama fue aplastada por sus pies y fue cuando la figura de negro dejo de beber la sangre del animal y los miro, Draco sintió como el frio carcomía su cuerpo cuando el encapuchado se empezó acercar poco a poco a ellos, los chicos retrocedieron pero terminaron cayendo sobre unas enormes ramas, la persona delante de ellos se acercaba más y más hasta tenerlos casi al frente, Draco no dudo ningún segundo al ponerse de pie y enfrente de sus amigos sacando su varita, no huiría, esta vez se quedaría a pelear, justo cuando iba a lanzar un hechizo detrás de ellos salió un enorme centauro el cual se paró sobre sus patas traseras y ahuyento a la criatura la cual desapareció entre la oscuridad del bosque.

"Deben dejar el bosque niños, aquí hay muchas criaturas peligrosas, no es seguro en estos tiempos, especialmente para ti Harry Potter" dijo el centauro dirigiéndose donde ellos.

"Pero que fue esa cosa de la que nos salvaste" pregunto Harry mientras se levantaba.

"Una criatura monstruosa, es un crimen terrible matar a un unicornio, beber sus sangre te mantendrá vivo incluso si te encuentras en las puertas de la muerte, pero pagando un precio terrible, al matar algo tan puro, en el momento que tus labios toquen la sangre del unicornio tendrás una vida media, una vida maldita" dijo el centauro mientras miraba el unicornio.

"Quien escogería tal vida" pregunto Harry.

"No pueden pensar en alguien" respondo el centauro acercándose a ellos.

"Quieres decir que esa cosa que mato al unicornio" dijo Blaise hablando por primera vez desde lo sucedido.

"Aquel que estaba bebiendo su sangre" secundo Theo juntando los hechos.

"Era Voldemort" finalizo Draco diciendo el nombre con tanto odio que sorprendió a los chicos y los hizo estremecer por decirlo en voz alta fue entonces que oyeron gritar a alguien. "¡Harry! ¡Draco! ¿Estás bien? Ninguno de ustedes se ve bien".

"Estamos bien, Hermione", Harry habló por los dos.

"Ambos están temblando. Vamos, Hagrid está allí. La detención ha terminado". Mientras que Hagrid saludaba al centauro el cual se llamaba Firenze fue a examinar al unicornio con el resto de chicos.

"Lo que hiciste, intentar atacar a esa criatura fue muy valiente de tu parte" dijo el centauro cuando se encontraron solos.

"Solo trataba de proteger mis amigos" respondió con sinceridad.

"Sabes lo que se esconde en lo profundo de Hogwarts en este momento" le pregunto Firenze mientras acercaba su rostro a Draco hablando de forma baja para que solo él lo escuchara.

"La piedra filosofal" susurro Draco.

"Debes tener cuidado muchacho, puede que esa criatura se encuentre débil, pero si te recuerda deberás anda de forma precavida" advirtió Firenze.

"Lo sé, tendré cuidado y mi nombre es Draco y también muchas gracias" dijo ofreciendo su mano como saludo.

"No ha sido nada, muy bien joven Draco, aquí me despido, estas a salvo ahora, buena suerte" dijo tomando la mano de Draco y despidiéndose partiendo hacia el bosque.

La detención fue lo último en la mente de Draco. Él acaba de ver al Señor Oscuro. Él no estaba caminando o tenía un cuerpo, pero estaba vivo. Vivo y respirando mucho antes que el cuarto año.

¿Esto pasó todo bajo la nariz de Draco la primera vez?

Ya que encontraron al unicornio la búsqueda termino y los dejaron ir, Draco se despidió de los Gryffindors y tomo las mano de Blaise y Theo y los llevo a su cuarto sin percatarse de la mirada que les daba Potter, los chicos no habían dicho nada desde el bosque, los tres se cambiaron a sus pijamas y Draco procedió acostarse en su cama, vio a sus amigos y se dio cuenta que no se movía así que se levantó tomo una vez más las manos de ambos y los llevo a su propia cama, se acostó al medio y ambos chicos a los lados, no dijo nada cuando ambos lo abrazaron escondiendo sus rostros mientras temblaban, solo permaneció hay para ellos y así se durmieron.

No sabía que decirles a sus amigos pero ambos son muy inteligentes así que pueden que ya tengan una conjetura o que lo hayan averiguado, sea lo que sea estaría hay para sus dos mejores amigos.

Pero todo esto le daba mala espina, algo malo iba a pasar pronto y él sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que tomar acción más pronto de lo que pensó, debía acabar con esto.


	6. Acabemos el año de una vez

Lo único que Draco podía descubrir sobre el futuro de forma segura con todos los cambios que estaban ocurriendo era que los exámenes eran simples. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era revisar algunos capítulos para refrescar su memoria, pero aparte de eso, Draco siempre era el primero en terminar en la sala de exámenes. Los exámenes fueron muy fáciles en opinión de Draco. Fue como pensó al principio del año, solo con revisar un poco el material de cada asignatura y estaba listo, esperaba que el próximo año fueran un poco más desafiante.

Incluso con la carga de los exámenes era inexistente, se sentía nervioso y seguía mirando por el rabillo del ojo para ver si alguna sombra lo seguía. Draco tuvo más de una noches de insomnio desde que volvió al pasado, pero aun no era algo a lo que se acostumbrara, cada uno de esos horribles recuerdos arrastrándose hasta el, como si de cadenas se tratasen, cadenas que lo atrapaban una noche debes en cuando o seguidamente tras el transcurso de las semanas y al ver a Voldemort en el bosque aquella noche sus pesadillas habían aumentado como un detonador, incluso el resto de sus compañeros de todas las casas se habían dado cuenta de sus leves ojeras y varios se habían acercado a él para preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

Cuando terminó el examen final, Draco estaba agradecido de que ya no tuviera que seguir el ritmo del trabajo escolar. Encontró a Pansy y Daphne prácticamente saliendo corriendo de la sala de exámenes. Mientras caminaba junto a Millicent, ya estaban hablando.

"Exámenes, adiós" Pansy suspiró felizmente.

"¡Finalmente! ¿Crees que con nosotros siendo Slytherins podríamos manejarlo?" Daphne se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello mientras les preguntaba a las demás.

"Ojalá, el único que no está sudando y nervioso es Draco por aquí". Millicent asintió con la cabeza hacia él, pareciendo más relajada al librarse de todo los exámenes.

"Eh, creo que lo hice bastante horrible si me preguntas..." respondió el para relajar al resto.

"¿En serio? ¿Has visto las marcas que obtienes en la tarea?" Crabbe preguntó uniéndose a ellos.

"No... realmente no le prestó atención..." Draco no se mantuvo al tanto de sus calificaciones. Los sueños y la molestia del Trio dorado lo hicieron estar siempre ocupado.

"Grrr", se quejó Theo. "¡Eres listo y guapo! ¡Vamos, Draco!" Goyle empujó el brazo de Draco. "¡Deja algo para nosotros!" ¿Dejar Qué? Se preguntó sin idea a que se referían sus amigos.

"¡Sí!" Blaise envolvió a Draco con un brazo y condujo a los otros afuera hacia el Lago Negro para relajarse. Cuando estaban a punto de salir, Pansy fue golpeada y arrojada a un lado por una ráfaga de túnicas negras. Las túnicas se detuvieron y Draco, limitado con el brazo de Blaise todavía alrededor de sus hombros, tensó su cuello para ver que eran el trio de Gryffindor. La respiración de Potter era pesada, Granger y Weasley parecían seguirlo y también se detuvieron. Parecía como si quisieran decirle algo, pero sus ojos se movieron hacia los otros Slytherins que se encontraban con el allí y de inmediato dieron media vuelta y corrieron hacia la entrada donde los dos Gryffindors corrían detrás de él.

"¿Qué fue eso? estúpidos Gryffindors, ni siquiera tienen la decencia de disculparse, aún no sé porque eres amigo de algunos de ellos Draco". Pansy murmuró, frotándose el hombro.

"Me molestan igualmente a mí, pero no importa. Vamos, conozco un buen lugar junto al lago". Blaise empujó a Draco hacia adelante al ver que este se encontraba viendo a donde se fueron los tres idiotas de Gryffindor.

Luego de separarse de sus amigos con una mentira procedió a seguir al trio dorado y los encontró hablando con la profesora McGonagall acerca de cómo la piedra seria robada esta noche y que debían hacer algo para detener al ladrón, en serio, como estos chicos llegaron vivos hasta la guerra, no podían regalar información tan importante a alguien como si nada, incluso si era un maestro, no solo este podía ser un expía sino que podían quedar expulsados por estar metiéndose en asuntos tan delicados como del que están hablando tan libremente en un salón de clases donde cualquiera podía oírlos…la profesora McGonagall les dijo que no debían meterse en esos asuntos y procedió a decirles que se fueran y no hablaran con nadie sobre esto, ya habiendo escuchado lo suficiente procedió a irse de ahí sin ser notado por el resto de los chicos que se encontraban hablando con su padrino. Ya no tenía tiempo de seguir jugando al estudiante modelo, se había quedado sin tiempo, debía actuar ya que había algo de lo que estaba seguro que sucedería, el trío dorado bajara por la trampilla esta noche y se enfrentarían a Quirrell o mejor dicho a Voldemort.

Esa noche se preparó con sus armas y su varita, abraxas a un lado de él estaba listo para seguirlo volando a su lado fielmente como su protector, se dirigió al tercer piso, se escondió detrás de unas columnas y esperó en el pasillo que sabía que tomarían el trio dorado para llegar a veltesta, tretesta y drittesta, porque se estaba escondiendo, bueno eso era simple, era porque él no iba a ayudarlos, sonaba un poco cruel de su parte pero Potter, Weasley y Granger necesitaban enfrentarse a esto por si solos para crecer y para que fueran más útiles para sus planes en el futuro, rayos en serio sonaba como un completo idiota manipulador, bueno ahora no es momento de pensar en eso, él ya había decidido que sería el titiritero detrás de varias personas si querían ganar esta inminente guerra que se aproximaba cada vez más y más cerca.

Sonara un tanto deprimente pero un héroe no puede ganar esta guerra, solo alguien que este dispuesto a caminar tanto por la luz y la oscuridad podrá salir victorioso y ese alguien seria él, sin importar los métodos que debía usar el tomaría todo en sus propias manos para así poder ganar, él ya estaba dispuesto a manchar sus manos con sangre desde que volvió al pasado.

Dejo de enterrarse en sus pensamientos cuando oyó pasos y vio a Potter doblar la esquina seguido de cerca detrás de el por Weasley y Granger. Muy bien eso solo significaba una cosa, el plan para detener el robo de la piedra filosofal empieza ahora. Espero un rato fuera de la puerta para estar seguro de tener una distancia entre el trio y el mismo, por suerte sabía con seguridad de que tenía todo el tiempo que quisiera ya que Filch y la señora Norris estarían ocupados lidiando con una serie de obstáculos puestos por sus dos secuaces favoritos a los cuales había convencido de ayudarlo con sus planes, después de todo a pesar de querer inmiscuir a la menor cantidad posible de personas en sus planes aun necesitaba aliados confiables.

Entro dentro de la habitación para ver a veltesta, tretesta y drittesta intentando meter sus cabezas por la trampilla, se detuvieron al sentir el ruido de la puerta cerrándose con fuerza, los tres voltearon sus cabezas para verlo y detuvieron su ataque a la trampilla para acercarse a él.

"Así que también has venido para robar la piedra" dijo tretesta con enojo en su voz.

"No seas grosero tretesta, él debe estar aquí para detener a los ladrones, no es así sabio" alego drittesta esperanzado.

"Así es pero no estoy aquí solo para detener al ladrón, estoy aquí por la piedra filosofal"

"A que te refieres señor Draco" pregunto algo inquieta veltesta.

"Desde un inicio me parecía muy raro que alguien como Nicolás Flamel le dé su más valiosa posesión a Dumbledore, sé que son viejos amigos pero aun así algo me da muy mala espina en todo esto, además porque de todos los lugares que pudo esconderla eligió Hogwarts, una escuela llena de niños, sé que el director es viejo pero no es ningún idiota senil, lose mejor que nadie, después de todo he estado cerca de el recibiendo tutela personal de su parte y contra mas se acercaba el final de año se veía muy ansioso como si esperara que algo sucediera"

"Veo a que te refieres pero que planeas hacer entonces mocoso" tretesta pregunto.

"Tu maldito insolente pulguiento deja de insultar a mi ahijado" alego con enojo abraxas.

"Vaya así que trajiste al pajarraco contigo, que molestia" contraataco con un insulto tretesta.

"Vasta este no es un buen momento para pelear, como decía mi plan es detener al ladrón y por otro lado tomar la piedra filosofal y devolvérsela a Nicolás y Perenelle Flamel"

"Ya veo supongo que lo mejor es que un aparato tan peligroso como lo es la piedra filosofal este con sus dueños originales" respondió calmadamente veltesta.

"Muy bien sabía que eras un buen descendiente para el clan del viejo, confiamos en ti metamorfo" dijo con alegría drittesta.

"Más te vale volver con vida y tu pajarraco asegúrate de protegerlo haya abajo" alego tretesta con mando en su voz.

"No es necesario que me lo digas pulguiento, aun así lo hare con gusto" defendió abraxas con orgullo.

Luego de terminar con su conversación procedió a saltar por la trampilla para terminar aterrizando en unas enredaderas las cuales procedieron a envolverse alrededor de él y apretarlo, sabía muy bien que era, solo había una planta que actuaba de esa forma y esa era el lazo del diablo la cual es una planta parecida a una tentácula venenosa, o a una enredadera, atrapa a quien cae en ella y puede llegar a matar a su presa, para soltarse de ella es necesario luz, pues le gusta la oscuridad y la humedad, la planta no resiste la luz del sol y por eso se cría a oscuras.

Es una de las enseñanzas de Hogwarts en primer año, pero aun así había otra forma de soltarse y esa era no hacer nada, si la planta te reconocía como un enemigo te mantendría enredado con más fuerza contra más te movieras, pero si te quedabas tranquilo sin transmitir nada ella te soltaría por si sola y eso fue lo que hizo, luego de un rato la planta comenzó a desenredarse de su cuerpo y lo soltó llevándolo a la parte bajo de ella soltándolo suavemente en el piso y terminar de desenredarse de su mano como si le estuviera dando un saludo de buena suerte, no importaba que se había acostumbrado a la idea de que era un metamorfo y que Abraxas fuera un animago el cual no revela su identidad pero por alguna extraña razón sabe que el hombre quien quiera que sea no le hará daño, después de todo sigue llamándolo su ahijado, pero aún le costaba acostumbrase a que los animales, las plantas o cualquier cosa mágica con vida reaccionaran a el de distintas formas, cuando volviera a casa debía investigar más sobre ambos asunto ahora debía concentrarse.

Siguió avanzando para llegar a una habitación en donde se encontraban distintas llaves con alas volando por alrededor de toda la habitación, giro su mirada por la habitación y al encontrar la puerta lo resolvió, si el lazo del diablo era una trampa puesta por la profesora Sprout, este encantamiento fue hecho por el profesor Flitwick para esta prueba, conocía al maestro de encantos y sabía que si tuviera que escoger una llave para abrir la puerta seria la menos obvia la cual era una llave vieja que tenía una de las alas rotas.

Ya que no había nada para poder alcanzarla le pidió abraxas que se la trajera y ahí fue cuando comenzó toda una carrera, las demás llaves procedieron a perseguir a su búho por toda la habitación.

"Abraxas rápido ven detrás mío, haz que todas las llaves te sigan hasta aquí" le ordeno Draco rápidamente sacando su varita de su manga.

"Entendido" dijo el búho procediendo a volar en picada hacia abajo para luego comenzar a volar donde estaba el y al llegar a su posición se detuvo tras su espalda para ver que haría su amo.

"Incendio" grito Draco dirigiendo su varita hacia todas las demás llaves provocando que salgan una gran cantidad de enormes llamas de la punta de su varita, las llaves al entrar en contacto con el poderoso hechizo quedaron echas cenizas antes de poder escapar de la enorme masa de fuego.

"Eso fue grandioso Draco" dijo abraxas con admiración en su voz.

"Gracias abraxas pero aun debo aprender a controlar mi magia, eso era mucho más de lo que quería hacer" se quejó por no poder controlar por completo la potencia de su hechizo.

"Bueno no se puede evitar después de todo tu magia es muy fuerte, por lo que es difícil de controlar" dijo intentando animarlo.

"Gracias abraxas y buen trabajo hay manejando a las llaves" felicito al búho por su hazaña.

"Es un placer ayudarte" respondió dándole la llave que tenía en una de sus garras.

Luego de ello Draco procedió a abrir la puerta con la llave y entrar a la siguiente habitación para darse cuenta de que se encontraba una escoba tirada cerca de la puerta, luego de calmar a abraxas de insultar al trio dorado por no dejar la escoba en la habitación que pertenecía siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a una habitación donde encontró a un inconsciente Ron Weasley rodeado de varias piezas de ajedrez mágico destruidas sobre un gran tablero, supuso que esta era la prueba de la profesora McGonagall, corrió hacia él y verifico su pulso para ver si estaba vivo, por suerte aun respiraba pero tenía una fea herida en la cabeza la cual sangraba y algunos moretones con unos cortes.

Lamentablemente no tenía demasiado tiempo para llevarlo a la enfermería ya que debía seguir avanzando para encontrar a los dos niños que faltaban por lo que le ordeno a abraxas que vaya por sus ayudantes de esta misión para llevar a los heridos que encuentren, costo un poco que abraxas aceptara dejarlo solo para buscar ayuda pero logro convencerlo y así terminaron por separarse, uno para ir por ayuda y el otro para seguir adelante para buscar a Granger y potter.

La siguiente habitación tenía a un enorme troll de montaña el cual se encontraba inconsciente con un gran golpe en la cabeza, supuso que Granger uso la estrategia que lo vio usar contra el troll en Halloween al ver al bate del troll cerca de ahí o puede que haya sido noqueado por Quirrell lo cual era lo más posible ya que esta era su trampa, se acero al troll mientras transformaba su varita en su confiable espada pero esta vez no era su florete ( . ) sino en un mandoble ( . ) y procedió a decapitar de un corte al troll, no iba arriesgarse a que se despertara y lo siguiera o peor que vaya a la habitación donde Weasley se encontraba inconsciente, mientras prefería usar su florete este carecía de fuerza por ello lo usaba cuando necesitaba ser rápido y preciso al atacar y su mandoble era más útil al dar golpes con fuerza pero era más lento para mover, transfiguro su varita a su forma original y siguió adelante.

Continúo su caminar a la siguiente habitación para encontrar a una Granger inconsciente en el suelo y en el centro, había una mesa con siete botellas de diversas formas. Cada botella contenía un líquido, pero las botellas no estaban etiquetadas cada una con su respectivo contenido. Tres eran veneno, dos contenían vino de ortiga, otra tenía una poción para atravesar con seguridad la llama negra, y la última contenía una poción que permitía el paso de nuevo a través de las llamas de color púrpura. El enigma, resuelto, revelaba el contenido de cada botella, y cuál era seguro beber para poder atravesar las llamas negras. Era obvio que su padrino fue el que hizo esta prueba.

Se acercó a la chica inconsciente que se encontraba sudando y dando pequeños espasmos por lo que procedió a revisarla para descubrir que había bebido una de las botellas con veneno, más precisamente la que contenía weedosoros una poción de la cual si bien sus efectos no son completamente conocidos, actúa de una forma de causarle al bebedor un dolor intenso, eso fue capaz lo que provoco que la chica se desmayara. Dedujo que Granger se sacrificó a sí misma para probar las pociones y dar las correctas a Potter, era la única explicación de porqué Potter pudo avanzar y Granger se encontraba en ese estado.

Ahora mismo no podía ayudarla ya que no tenía los ingredientes necesarios para hacer una cura, así que decidió seguir avanzando, estaba seguro que abraxas ya traía a los dos chicos para ayudar a Weasley y a Granger, se acercó a la mesa donde estaban los demás frascos y procedió a oler cada uno para luego beber el contenido de la tercera, se acercó al pasadizo de las llamas negras y atravesó tranquilamente para llegar a una última habitación.

Entra a la última cámara la cual contiene el espejo de Oesed como prueba final hecha por Dumbledore, se movió sigilosamente por la habitación hasta llegar a unos pilares en donde se escondió para encontrar a Potter y a Quirrell discutiendo, Quirrell le conto como fue el quien hechizo su escoba en el partido de Quidditch y Snape había intentado salvarlo, como el soltó al troll en Halloween para entrar a la trampilla que Fluffy protegía y Snape lo detuvo nuevamente y que él fue la persona que le dio el huevo de dragón a Hagrid para conocer la debilidad del Cerberus.

Luego de eso Potter ataco a Quirrell pero este se defendió, estuvieron así por un rato hasta que Voldemort decidió presentarse y llamo a Potter para pararse frente al espejo para poder sacar la piedra de el pero no funciono, Potter no pudo sacar la piedra lo cual sorprendió a Draco y enfureció a Voldemort el cual ordeno a Quirrell que matara al chico pero al tocarlo este se empieza a desvanecer y a gritar de dolor, ni él ni Potter saben que sucede pero aprovecha esa oportunidad y corre hacia Quirrell para poner sus manos en su rostro y este comienza a desvanecerse hasta que todo su cuerpo se convierte en cenizas y luego de un rato el alma de Voldemort sale de ellas y atraviesa a potter lanzándolo contra las escaleras de la habitación cayendo y golpeándose la cabeza quedando inconsciente.

El alma de Voldemort volvió a donde se encontraban las cenizas del cuerpo de Quirrell y se metió en ellas las cuales comenzaron a flotar en el aire hasta que formaron el cuerpo del profesor, pero este se veía más demacrado y como si de un zombi se tratase.

"Rápido, si el chico no puede sacar la piedra elimínalo antes de que recupere la conciencia"

"Si amo" respondió Quirrell mientras se acercaba al chico inconsciente extendiendo su mano hacia él y eso fue su invitación para salir de su escondite, rápidamente transfiguro su varita en una espada con mango plateado con un soporte de una rosa azul ellipticadopts/art/FloralStone-3-10-ROSE-602577629 , su cabello fue cambiado a un color blanco con sus nuevas habilidades de metamorfo, como aún era nuevo en ello solo pudo cambiar a un color parecido al suyo pero mientras no sea su color de pelo servirá, su ropa también se transfiguro la cual cambio a un atuendo consistente en un abrigo de cola negra hasta los tobillos, un chaleco gris de cuello alto con detalles dorados, pantalones estilo jogger negros y unas botas marrón además de un par de guantes rojos . /megamitensei/images/5/59/Phantom_ /revision/latest?cb=20160729154419, también hizo aparecer una máscara blanca con una sonrisa en su rostro . /kakegurui/images/c/c0/Fukukaicho_ /revision/latest?cb=20170718102727&path-prefix=es, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia Quirrell y con un rápido movimiento de su espada corto el brazo de su ex maestro el cual retrocedió gritando de dolor mientras caía una gran cantidad de sangre en el piso, aprovechando el momento guardo su espada, cargo a Potter y dio un salto hacia atrás a la cima de los escalones y dejo al muchacho tendido en ellos y se posiciono frente a él.

"Lo siento Sr. Quirrell y Sr. Voldemort pero no puedo dejar que mates al Sr. Harry Potter después de todo este niño aun es necesario para mis propios planes" dijo mientras volvía a sacar su espada apuntando a los hombres frente a él.

"Quien eres tú" pregunto Quirrell.

"Oh cierto, donde están mis modales, yo soy la oscuridad de la noche, yo soy el justiciero de los débiles, soy la voz de los caídos, mi nombre es The Grand Thief Phantom pero pueden llamarme Phantom o simplemente Joker y hoy seré su anfitrión y servidor en esta maravillosa noche" dijo girando sobre sí mismo abriendo sus brazos y dando unos saltos hacia atrás mientras se presentaba para terminar con una reverencia exagerada agitando su espada mientras se acercaba a Quirrell y este retrocedía.

"No sé quién eres pero llegar hasta aquí sin ningún rasguño y además supongo que ya sabes que hago aquí en realidad a diferencia del señor Potter, verdad señor Joker". Al parecer su disfraz funciono, no pudo reconocerlo, lo cual era bueno, la razón por la que decidió usar un disfraz en primer lugar fue por la palabras de Firenze en el bosque esa noche, el centauro tenía razón, aunque Draco no le importe que el mago oscuro sepa que él está en su contra, si le importa las consecuencias que puedan pasar, no a él pero si a su familia y sus amigos, si Voldemort descubría su verdadera identidad no dudaría en usar a la gente atesorada de Draco para vencerlo, después de todo ese es el tipo de persona que es el señor tenebroso, por ello decidió crear a Joker su nuevo alter ego para pelear de frente a frente contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos, además ama ser dramático y atreves del Thief Phantom podría hacer lo que él quisiera sin temer a las repercusiones hacia su persona y su gente preciosa.

"Así es mi señor pero no debe alabarse tanto después de todo hasta un idiota podía averiguarlo, y porque, bueno es simple, no eres la oveja más lista del rebaño" respondió burlonamente mientras aplaudía para hacer enojar a Quirrell lo cual funciono. Por dios enserio ama meterse con la gente.

"Suficiente mocoso insolente" grito este desenfundando su varita hacia él.

"Detente" dijo una voz espectral desde las espaldas de Quirrell.

"Pero maestro" dijo infantilmente Quirrell.

"Quiero hablar con él, parecer ser una persona muy interesante" alego una vez más la voz.

"Si señor" respondió obedientemente mientras se daba vuelta.

"Joven Joker es bueno ver a alguien tan deslumbrante y talentoso como tú en esta época tan indeseable" dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa.

"Sus halagos me sonrojan señor oscuro pero, tú también debes corta el teatrito, simplemente no te queda fabuloso como a mí, habiéndolo dicho, Voldemort que quieres" dijo de forma coqueta para luego hablar desinteresadamente para seguir haciendo enojar a ambos.

"Tu mocoso insolente como te atreves a hablarle a si al señor tenebroso" alego nuevamente Quirrell.

"Silencio Quirrell deja de interrumpir" levanto la voz Voldemort.

"Si amo, lo siento amo" se disculpó y callo el profesor.

"Como decía, que aunque ha sido poco lo que me mostrarte con tu agilidad y tu transfiguración avanzada, déjame decirte que eres un joven muy prometedor" hablo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo miraba.

"Ha por favor no siga, me hará sonrojar, además no es necesario que me lo diga, después de todo soy fabuloso ya lo sé, todos me lo dicen" siguió con sus burlas y su fachada indiferente a los dos mientras se paseaba por las escaleras.

"A lo que quiero llegar aquí es, porque estas intentando detenerme, creí que alguien de tu clase entendería mi sueño a realizar, puedo decir de que eres un sangre pura por tu porte y tu magia, así que porque detenerme, porque luchar contra mí cuando puedes unírteme y conquistar el mundo conmigo" dijo intentando contener el enojo en su rostro por sus burlas, vaya nunca pensó que hacer enojar al mago más aterrador de la historia sería tan divertido.

"Jajaja no me hagas reír, a diferencia de ti yo no soy un racista, petulante y obsesionado con niños pequeños como tú, además tienes razón, soy un sangre pura y sinceramente me indigna mucho que un simple mestizo de cabeza hueca y mente tan cerrada como tu crea que puede ordenarme" dijo con una sonrisa burlona, si definitivamente esto era muy divertido.

"Suficiente, como te atreves a insultarme, acaso quieres morir" grito Voldemort esta vez sin contener su enojo.

"Por favor como si pudieras hacerme algo, se la verdad, no eres ni la sombra de lo que eras" dijo el sonriendo con superioridad.

"¿Qué?" pregunto inseguro esta vez Voldemort.

"Tal y como dije, eres débil, un hombre espantado por algo tan normal como la muerte, una criatura vil que bebe sangre de unicornios para aferrarse a la vida patética que tiene, un gusano asqueroso sin valor, una sanguijuela que roba la vida de los demás y ahora no eres más que un paracito que no puede sobrevivir sin necesitar la ayuda de otros" respondió burlándose de Voldemort por completo pero hablando de forma seria por primera vez con los hombres presentes.

"Suficiente, mátalo" grito Voldemort completamente furioso y colérico por haber sido insultado y humillado por un niño.

"Ups duele escuchar la verdad, cierto voldi" dijo habiendo logrado su objetivo de hacer enojar a Voldemort y Quirrell, ambos cayeron en su trampa como si ellos fueran los niños aquí (bueno delante de él que tenía alrededor de más de 500 años sobre su espalda, si ambos eran niños), tal y como predijo guiado por la el enojo Voldemort y Quirrell atacaban de forma descuidada haciendo muy fácil de esquivar sus hechizos con sus piruetas, se acercó lo suficiente a Quirrell para cortar su otro brazo con el cual cogía su varita, este grito y retrocedió una vez más y Draco rápidamente se agacho y lo derribo golpeando sus piernas con una patada provocando que este se desequilibrara y callera al suelo.

Draco hizo una pequeña acrobacia en el aire con un salto para terminar con su rodilla incrustada en el pecho del maestro y la otra haciendo presión sobre sus piernas para que no pudiera levantarse y su espada posicionada a un lado del cuello de Quirrell.

"Ves te lo dije, eres patético, ni siquiera tuve que usar mi magia contra ti para vencerte y bien que se siente ser vencido por un completo desconocido" no pudo evitar burlarse Draco.

"Imposible yo soy el mago más fuerte de todos" dijo este sin creer que había perdido ante un niño.

"Jajaja no me hagas reír, solo hay un mago a quien le pertenece ese título y ese es merlín" respondió burlándose de nuevo de los delirios de grandeza del mago oscuro.

"Tu maldito mocoso, no pienso olvidar esto, vendré por ti y destruiré todo lo que amas" amenazo este lastimeramente para intentar darle un poco de miedo pero al ver que el chico no respondía se empezó a sentir nerviosos y luego de un rato Draco dejo su espada a un lado y con ambas manos sostuvo el rostro de Voldemort y acerco su rostro a él y ese fue el momento en que Voldemort desarrollo un miedo al niño enmascarado que tenía delante de el al ver eso ojos.

"Pues bien, adelante aquí te espero, gustosamente te pateare el trasero las veces que quieras, porque si Potter no acaba contigo yo estaré ahí para hacerlo voldi y si te atreves a tocar a cualquiera de mis personas preciosas me asegurare de hacerte vivir un infierno antes de matarte, pero sinceramente, a quien vas a dañar que me importe cuando ni siquiera sabes quién soy yo" respondió con una sonrisa y una voz que hasta el asesino más psicópata envidiaría y el hecho de que era un niño quien decía eso con aquella voz no ayudaba a calmar su miedo, sobre todo esos ojos los cuales habían cambiado entre un color violeta, amarillo y rojo y por un momento juro ver una enorme sombra detrás del niño el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa igual al chico.

"Pero que rayos ere…" pero Voldemort no pudo terminar su oración ya que Draco rápidamente volvió a tomar su espada y decapito de un tajo al hombre el cual poco después se convirtió en cenizas una vez más, Draco procedió a levantarse y a sacudir su ropa, transfiguro su espada a su varita nuevamente y se dirigió al chico inconsciente tirado en las escaleras de piedra.

Luego de verificar que Potter solo se hallaba inconsciente, exhausto y bajo poder mágico procedió a dirigirse frente al espejo de Oesed para intentar sacar la piedra, pero no entendía como podría sacar la piedra del espejo, se supone que la única manera de obtener la piedra era mirarse en el espejo, verse a sí mismo poseyéndola, pero no utilizándola. La mayoría de las personas se ven utilizándola, transformando las cosas en oro, elaborando elixir de la vida, o dándosela a alguien. Esto fue lo que vio Quirrell supone el, pero se supone que Potter sin embargo fue capaz de obtener la piedra, porque él sólo quería salvarla y no usarla, entonces porque no pudo sacarla esta vez, se suponía que el trio dorado había salido de aquí y había pasado las pruebas pero si él no hubiera venido e interferido era muy probable que los tres hayan muerto, como cambio tanto el futuro, que fue lo que sucedió, en que se equivocó pensó apretando sus manos para luego revolver su cabello con exasperación mirándose al espejo.

Pero se dio cuenta de algo y se detuvo al instante, hay en su oreja que siempre se encontraba libre ahora se encontraba un pendiente idéntico al cual colgaba siempre en su otro oído, el pendiente no solo era idéntico sino que en medio de él se encontraba una piedra roja parecida a un rubí brillando como si siempre hubiera estado en ese lugar.

"Imposible" dijo sin poder creerlo, como diablos el gran Harry Potter salvador del mundo mágico, el niño que derroto a Voldemort, el chico que vivió no pudo sacar la piedra filosofal del espejo pero el Draconis Malfoy Black hijo de mortífagos, un mago oscuro el cual acepto la marca tenebrosa, aquel que mato a Dumbledore si pudo sacarla, dejo de pensar cuando escucho las pisadas de alguien acercándose y corrió a Potter para arrodillarse a su lado y fingir que intentaba despertarlo, mientras escondía el pendiente el cual no quería salir con su cabello y transfiguraba su cabello y ropa a su forma original.

Dumbledore llego con otros profesores (Snape y McGonagall) los cuales procedieron a llevar al trio dorado a la enfermería, él fue liberado a su habitación al ver que no estaba herido y les conto a los maestros que él había escuchado a los chicos que se dirigirían al tercer piso y los siguió luego de dar aviso a los gemelos Weasley para ir por ayuda y se dirigió a donde fueron los tres Gryffindor al estar preocupado y los encontró a los tres inconscientes al llegar a las habitaciones, al parecer serbia mucho ser un estudiante modelo ya que los tres maestros le creyeron de forma inmediata al escucharlo contar su historia derramando algunas lágrimas.

Ahora era casi el final del trimestre, Potter, Weasley y Granger todavía estaban en el ala del hospital después de que pasaran por las distintas pruebas y "derrotaran" a Quirrell y Voldemort, los rumores de lo que sucedió se extendieron por la escuela en menos de una hora gracias a los gemelos Weasley.

El trio de oro aún no se había despertado así que Draco pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo sentado junto a ellos en el ala del hospital. Realmente se preguntó si debería haber ido con ellos en vez de seguirlos, si hubiera estado al lado de ellos es muy posible que todos se encontraran bien en vez de estar tendidos en las camas del hospital. No entendía porque las cosas cambiaron tanto, si él no hubiera estado siguiéndolos ellos definitivamente hubieran muerto pero en el pasado ellos pudieron hacer esto sin ayuda de él ni de nadie, maldición él ni siquiera había estado hay antes, como diablos cambio tanto el pasado, que diablos sucedió.

Entonces salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la puerta de la enfermería abrirse para entrar el director.

"Ahí estás mi querido niño", dijo sonriendo.

"Señor" saludo este mientras el director se acercaba a él para posicionarse tras él y poner sus manos en sus hombros lo cual lo puso un poco nervioso, después de toda la piedra sigue en su oreja como un pendiente.

"Estoy contento de que no hayas intentado interferir con Quirrell a pesar de saber la verdad" dijo Dumbledore, "aunque es cierto que fue peligroso, eso me preocupo mucho, en especial cuando te vi haya abajo, Draco debes saber que un mago como tú que puede ver el futuro es muy valioso, además de que posees grandes habilidades por eso debes evitar ponerte en peligro mi niño" dijo con una voz dulzona pero a Draco por alguna razón le estaba dando un horrible presentimiento como cuando estaba cerca de Voldemort en el pasado, pero eso era imposible se supone que este hombre era Dumbledore uno de los mayores representantes de la luz, entonces que era este sentimiento que le decía que se aleje de forma inmediata de él, acaso el director está ocultando algo, no sabe que pensar pero sus instintos nunca le han fallado antes.

"¿No sería mejor o al menos más agradable, si te digo el peligro para que no haya una posibilidad de que alguien salga herido?", Reflexionó Draco intentando alejar ese mal presentimiento de el pero le era imposible, porque se estaba sintiendo así ahora en presencia del director, que le estaba sucediendo, hay algo que sucedió aquí de lo cual no me percate, acaso el director quería que el chico se enfrentara solo a Voldemort.

"De hecho, eso puede ser mejor, pero lo mejor no siempre es lo correcto, lo bueno es diferente a lo bueno, y a veces, aunque las cosas vayan mal, tenemos que guardar silencio para salvar a los demás" Dumbledore parecía estar hablando de algo completamente diferente ahora, pero Draco no preguntó sintiéndose inseguro.

Draco suspiró. "Realmente estoy tratando de no cambiar el pasado, pero solo ha pasado un año y puedo ver las diferencias", dijo. "Con los cambios de tiempo, incluso cuando puedo ver el futuro, pero ahora... No hay forma de que pueda mantener las cosas iguales, pero es peligroso si sigue cambiando tanto en tan poco tiempo"

Dumbledore le dio una cálida sonrisa. "Esa puede ser la ley para quienes pueden ver el futuro, pero en este caso creo que puedes continuar como lo has hecho este año. El futuro es algo voluble, puede ser difícil no contarle nada a la gente de antemano, y si decides saltar y evitar que algo suceda, no te detendré. Pero debes ser consciente de cada cambio, el futuro nunca volverá a ser como antes de que obtuvieras tu poder... Quizás eso no siempre sea malo "terminó poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Draco logrando calmarlo.

Pero Draco un así suspiró de nuevo. Otros 6 años de Hogwarts no parecían divertidos, pero esta vez, con Potter como su amigo, tal vez las cosas serían mejores.

"¡Draco!" Gritó Potter de repente despertando y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"La bella durmiente está finalmente despierta, lo veo" murmuró Draco, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la cama.

Potter lo miró directamente con una mirada seria, "Draco... siento mucho no haber confiado en ti sobre el Profesor Snape, ¿pensaste que era Quirrell verdad? Y no te creímos... Pero ni siquiera trataste de detenernos ", dijo, parecía culpable.

"Oh... no estaba seguro", mintió Draco, "pero conozco a mi padrino bastante bien... aunque no quería discutir contigo", dijo, no estaba seguro de qué otra cosa podría decirle sin gritar. 'Lo sé todo sobre todo'. "Está bien Potter", dijo, honestamente, no esperaba una disculpa de todos modos.

"¡No! Debería haber confiado en ti, eres mi primer amigo y necesito compartir más cosas contigo, en lugar de esconderlos ", dijo. Draco se mordió el labio pero asintió.

"Ummm... Draco" comenzó Potter, parecía nervioso. "¿Conoces el Espejo de Oesed?", Preguntó.

"No, no lo creo" respondió Draco. Él mintió. "Suena interesante"

"Oh... umm es. Pero si no lo sabes, entonces... no importa "murmuró Potter.

Iba a pedir más, pero justo en ese momento también decidieron despertar Weasley y Granger.

"¡Harry! Draco! "Gritó Hermione levantándose para abrazar a los dos.

Inmediatamente le preguntaron qué pasó y Potter se tomó su tiempo para contarles a todos, Weasley y Granger estaban emocionados por eso, pero Draco se sintió inquieto. Luego Dumbledore procedió a contar de como la piedra supuestamente había sido destruida y que Flamel decidió que era lo mejor, también conto sobre el sacrificio de la madre de Potter y por eso Voldemort no fue capaz de tocarlo, se despidió de ellos y salió de la enfermería para irse a su oficina, una vez que el hombre desapareció Draco por fin dejo de sentirse nervioso con respecto al pendiente extra. Draco les conto como los había seguido y como terminaron en el ala del hospital de la escuela, pasaron un rato hablando hasta que Madam Pomfrey hecho a Draco de ahí y le ordeno al trio de oro volver a sus camas y descansar.

Y par de días después.

Draco pudo ver al trio dorado entrar al gran salón para la fiesta del último año, los saludó con la mano desde la mesa de Slytherin mientras se sentaba con sus compañeros.

"¡Ha pasado otro año!" Dumbledore dijo alegremente. "Y debo molestarlos con el discurso de un anciano antes de hundir nuestros dientes en nuestra deliciosa comida. ¡Qué año ha sido! Espero que tus cabezas estén un poco más llenas de lo que estaban... tienes todo el verano por delante para divertirse antes de que comience el próximo año... Ahora, como yo lo entiendo, la copa de la casa necesita ser premiada, y los puntos son los siguientes: en cuarto lugar Gryffindor con 312 puntos, en tercer lugar Hufflepuff con 352 puntos, en segundo lugar Ravenclaw con 426 puntos y finalmente en primer lugar Slytherin con 472 puntos" termino mientras la casa de la serpiente celebraba su victoria.

"Sin embargo", dijo, "aunque los puntos están dados, tengo algunos puntos de último minuto para dar a conocer, como un saludo a aquellos que este año han mostrado una gran promesa", dijo sonriendo.

"Primero, para el Sr. Ronald Weasley... para el juego de ajedrez mejor jugado que Hogwarts ha visto en muchos años, le otorgué cincuenta puntos a la casa de Gryffindor". La cara de Ron parecía ir púrpura. Los aplausos de Gryffindor casi elevaron el techo embrujado; las estrellas de arriba parecían temblar.

"Segundo, a la señorita Hermione Granger... por el uso del auto sacrificio a sus compañeros, le otorgo a la casa de Gryffindor cincuenta puntos". Granger enterró su cara en sus brazos; Draco sospechaba fuertemente que había estallado en lágrimas.

"En tercer lugar al Sr. Harry Potter..." dijo Dumbledore. "Por puro coraje y coraje sobresaliente, le otorgué sesenta puntos a la casa de Gryffindor." El ruido era ensordecedor y la mesa de Slytherin parecía amarga.

Dumbledore levantó su mano. La habitación gradualmente se calló. "Hay todo tipo de coraje", dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo. "Se necesita una gran cantidad de valentía para hacer frente a nuestros enemigos, pero lo mismo para hacer frente a nuestros amigos. Por lo tanto, otorgo diez puntos al Sr. Neville Longbottom". Potter, Weasley y Granger se pusieron de pie para gritar y animar a Longbottom el cual estaba blanco de conmoción, el chico le había dicho que había tratado de detener al trío dorado antes de que se fueran a la trampilla y Draco le había vuelto a dar una conferencia sobre huir de las peleas, donde se le vencía. Especialmente cuando estás en contra de Granger.

A Draco le pareció gracioso que Dumbledore estuviera encogiendo la brecha entre el primer y el cuarto lugar para su propia diversión. Podía ver a Longbottom casi desmayado por haber sido llamado valiente por el profesor Dumbledore.

Blaise parecía haber comido un dulce amargo al igual que varios Slytherins cuando las banderas cambiaron de las suyas a la casa del león, podía ver a su padrino hirviendo de furia por lo hecho por el director y a McGonagall con una enorme sonrisa y aura de satisfacción.

"Si bien hecho Gryffindors, pero aún me falta una persona a la cual dar puntos" dijo el director asiendo callar a los demás "Finalmente, para el Sr. Draconis Malfoy Black, por mostrar los usos de compartir el conocimiento y la amistad incluso entre casas y por no dar marcha atrás cuando protege a otros y además por ser el primer alumno en mucho tiempo en la historia de Hogwarts al sacar un puntaje perfecto en su educación otorgo a la casa de Slytherin 100 puntos". Dijo terminando su entrega de puntos y cambiando la decoración una vez más a la casa de la serpiente provocando que Slytherin volviera a llenarse de aplausos, pero esta vez no fue solo Slytherins sino todas las casas y todos los maestros provocando que se escondiera el rostro en sus manos para que nadie viera su rostro completamente rojo mientras recibía0 palmadas en la espalda de felicitaciones por parte de sus compañeros.

"Por lo que declaro a Slytherin como el ganador de la copa de casas" dijo terminando la premiación Dumbledore.

"Ahora el nuevo coro de Hogwarts no deleitara con su interpretación" entonces Dumbledore camino al frente y dejo al sombrero seleccionador en un taburete y de la nada comenzaron aparecer varios instrumentos mágicos los cuales se encontraban flotando y se encontraban preparándose por sí solos para tocar.

"Ahora si no fuera mucha molestia, mi solista podría venir a su puesto" dijo el sombrero mirando al asiento frente el piano el cual se encontraba aun vacío. Después de un rato Draco no tuvo más opción así que se levantó de su puesto en su mesa y se dirigió al frente.

"Pagaras por esto sombrero manipulador" dijo este tomando el puesto desocupado frente al piano.

"Jajaja pero si yo solo soy un sombrero, no guardes rencor contra mí, después de todo prometiste ayudarme con esto"

"Terminemos con esto" dijo mientras todo el comedor quedaba en silencio preguntándose qué iba a suceder.

Entonces Draco junto con los demás instrumentos comenzaron a tocar una hermosa melodía.

watch?v=cuEJ_NQzFaU

Y fue después de un rato que Draco comenzó a cantar la siguiente letra mientras la banda era dirigida por el sombrero:

Oh yeah oh yeah

With reverence I enter into this holy place

A home that's like no other full of mercy, love and grace

I know it's been a long time, I've never felt that far

'Cause You were always on my mind, and You were always in my heart

It's so good to be home, where I know that I belong

Inside this house of love, with a family so strong

And I'm here to worship and pour out my offering

In the presence of His love, I'm never alone

It's so good to be (home, home) home (home, sweet home)

So good to be (home, home) home (home, sweet home)

I know I'm always welcome into these open arms

When all of us are gathered, He shot a light into the dark

This home is where my heart is and it's always been that way

'Cause you're forever by my side and I know I'm here to stay

So good to be home, where I know that I belong

Inside this house of love, with a family so strong

And I'm here to worship and pour out my offering

In the presence of His love, I'm never alone

It's so good to be (home, home) home (home, sweet home)

And by faith we believe and provoke our deepest love

To give our everything, everything to above and beyond us

And when it's cold outside, it's always warm right here

Yeah

It's so good to be (home, home) home (home, sweet home)

Oh it's so good to be (home, home) home (home, sweet home)

It's so good to be home, where I know that I belong

Inside this house of love, with a family so strong

And I'm here to worship and pour out my offering

In the presence of His love, I'm never alone

It's so good to be (home, home) home (home, sweet home)

So good to be (home, home) home (home, sweet home)

Luego de acabar la actuación los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, el comedor se inundó de una ola de aplausos y gritos, el sombrero seleccionador procedió a dar sus elogios a su solista avergonzándolo más de lo que ya estaba y dando una invitación para el siguiente año a los que se quisieran unirse al nuevo coro de Hogwarts, luego de terminar con todo esto la cena se procedió a llevar a cabo con normalidad.

Los resultados del examen no fueron una sorpresa luego de lo dicho por Dumbledore en la cena.

Draco fue el primero con calificaciones perfectas en cada asignatura.

Por encima de Granger, que era, por supuesto, la segunda, la chica se acercó a él y le sonrió. "Te conseguiré el próximo año", dijo y se fue.

'... no, no lo harás' pensó Draco humildemente, si va a ser el primero, se quedará primero, además era su pequeña venganza después de que Granger siempre lo superara en notas antes.

De alguna manera, Weasley había aprobado con calificaciones decentes y Potter sorprendentemente fue el décimo en el año, lo que teniendo en cuenta cómo se dividieron los puntajes fue un puntaje bastante alto.

Estaba feliz de ver que la marca de pociones de Longbottom no era tan abismal como podría haber sido después de que Draco pasó mucho tiempo educándolo sobre 'cómo no' hacer una poción.

Todos caminaron juntos hacia el tren para irse y Weasley invitó a Potter y a el a su casa, lo que le sorprendió. Se negó cortésmente y dijo que su padre no lo permitiría, lo que Weasley entendió, aunque murmuró algunas palabras oscuras sobre su padre en voz baja.

Potter parecía molesto por irse, pero Hagrid le dio una foto de sus padres y pareció animarse mucho.

Se despidió de ellos en el tren y se bajó por separado para que su padre no tuviera un ataque al corazón al verlos bajar juntos, el hecho que supiera de sus amistades no significa que las acepte, simplemente las ignora.

Se fue a casa y ya echaba de menos Hogwarts, afortunadamente las vacaciones de verano no serían demasiado largas.

Después de todo, el verano no es para siempre, siempre hay un camino de regreso y así acabo su primer año en Hogwarts.


	7. Aquí vamos de nuevo

Draco estaba sentado (o más bien tirado) en un cómodo y viejo sillón con abraxas durmiendo a su lado en uno de los muchos espacios de la gran mansión Malfoy.

En realidad sus vacaciones habían sido agradables pero también en parte algo agotadoras por su nuevo régimen de entrenamiento que se había impuesto y ha estado manteniendo durante todos los días que ha podido ejercitarse, hoy es uno de esos días donde se da un descanso, si bien quiere volverse más fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos, también debe descansar para no sobre exigir su cuerpo a acostumbrarse de inmediato a nuevos ejercicios.

Era un hermoso día, por lo que las cortinas y las ventanas de la mansión estaban abiertas dejando entrar una suave brisa veraniega y a pesar del calor que traía el verano había un pequeño fuego encendido dando un agradable calor en la chimenea que llenaba la habitación con una suave luz anaranjada. Y lo mejor de todo era que había conseguido un nuevo libro sobre los métodos para convertirse en un animago por el que estaba reflexionando felizmente. Le llamo mucho la atención este tema incluso antes de viajar en el tiempo pero nunca se había molestado en volverse un animago pero ahora se dio cuenta que sería una habilidad muy útil de poseer.

Sin embargo, no todo fue tan bueno como el día, porque por tercera vez esa mañana, sus padres estaban paseando por la sala teniendo una fuerte discusión. Sobre él o más bien sobre sus amistades, de nuevo.

Él rodó los ojos ante esto, por mucho que amara a sus padres algunas veces eran muy molestos, como niños peleando por un dulce el cual no querían soltar.

Para ser honesto, el mes pasado sus padres se pelearon sin parar, fue una guerra poco práctica de mezquindad de su padre contra la fría lógica de su madre. Huelga decir que su madre había ganado todos los argumentos hasta el momento.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo para ignorarlos. Después de todo, ellos estaban hablando de él como si él no estuviera allí de todos modos. Giró su marcador entre sus dedos distraídamente y continuó leyendo su libro.

"No me importan sus razones, puedo soportar que se haga amigo de niños de otras casas incluso de esos insoportables Gryffindors y esos inútiles Hufflepuff pero no aguantare que mi hijo se rebaje a ser amigo de gente que se encuentra a varios niveles bajo de él, en serio porque elegir como aliados a traidores a la sangre y sangres sucias, que utilidad tienen ellos". Su padre grito haciendo estremecer a Draco al usar esas palabras, ciertamente él no hubiera pensado que esas palabras estaban mal en el pasado pero ahora escucharlas era un tabú para el por el significado que llevan.

"¡Él no se cambiara a Durmstrang! Fui a Hogwarts, fuiste a Hogwarts, tu familia ha ido a Hogwarts, mi familia ha ido a Hogwarts, es una costumbre familiar y no cambiaremos eso porque no puedes aceptar que tu hijo sea más amigable e indulgente con la pureza de sangre de sus compañeros, sabes que a mí tampoco me tiene muy feliz sus elecciones pero es nuestro único hijo y lo apoyaremos incluso si nos molestan sus decisiones" Narcissa habló en una voz de "no voy a seguir con lo mismo" pero al final estaban haciendo lo mismo que días anteriores.

A Draco le pareció increíblemente irónico que a lo largo de Hogwarts recordara a su padre y a su madre diciéndole que necesitaba tener las mejores calificaciones posibles, o ser mejor en todo, o ser mejor que sus compañeros de clase, o estudiar más y ser prácticamente un sangre pura perfecto. Una y otra vez, sus padres se había quejado y se había quejado y Draco había hecho todo lo posible para cumplir sus expectativas, que equivocado había estado en ese tiempo por suerte por fin había abierto los ojos y obtuvo otra oportunidad para remendarlo.

Y sin embargo, ahora que era el mejor en el año en todas las cosas, pero aun así no era lo suficientemente bueno para todas las expectativas de sus padres solo por algo tan estúpido como su elección de amistades.

Simplemente porque se comportaba sin importarle la pureza de la sangre como a todos los nobles él ahora era una deshonra.

'Creo que no había forma de ganar de forma completa para empezar', reflexionó Draco. Hubo un tiempo en que Draco habría hecho cualquier cosa para mantener feliz a sus padres, pero ahora se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que podría haber hecho hubiera sido útil a largo plazo, ellos siempre encontrarían algo en lo cual pudieran quejarse.

No importa cuánto haya intentado complacer a sus padres. Parecía que siempre encontrarían algo nuevo de lo que enfadarse ya sea con él o con lo que lo rodee.

Por lo tanto, ahora que fue devuelto a la presencia de su padres después de tantas décadas sin ellos. A él realmente no le importaba nada de lo que Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black tuviera que decir sobre lo que hizo y hará en Hogwarts. Le entristecía y le dolía mucho que sus padres no lo aceptaran completamente por algo tan tonto pero ya no era un niño, era un adulto y debía comportarse como tal, incluso si eso significaba ir en contra de los deseos de sus padres.

"¡La ambición y pureza es de lo que se trata ser un Malfoy incluso para un Black o debo recordarte el dicho de tu familia querida!". Su padre continuó despotricando y escupiendo estúpidamente. "¡Al menos podría usar ese gran cerebro suyo para convertirse en una figura importante en el Ministerio! ¡Ahora oigo que lo único que le importa son las pociones y los libros! ¡Tendré una larga charla con Severus sobre esto! "Su padre se quejó en voz alta.

Draco tranquilamente hojeó una página en su libro de pociones avanzado que estaba usando para ocultar el libro de animagos, y si 'accidentalmente' se aseguró de que su padre tuviera una vista completa de la portada con las letras grandes de oro que decían 'pociones' en la parte superior entonces ... bueno, no es como si fue planeado o algo así.

Su padre le lanzó una mirada asesina. Draco movió despreocupadamente otra página (amaba meterse con su padre algunas veces, bueno amaba meterse con todas las personas).

"¡Sin mencionar, a Draco ya ni le importa su apariencia! Parece cualquier cosa con lo que usa, es repugnante y vergonzoso. Pero incluso si pudiera superar eso, sabes la compañía que mantiene en la escuela?! He escuchado todo al respecto de otras familias. Es vergonzoso ¡Es una desgracia! "Lucius gruñó, en algún lugar de la discusión que había comenzado a pasear por la habitación, y no estaba mostrando ningún signo de detenerse.

'Ahora, ahora', pensó Draco, 'me veo bastante bien como "cualquier cosa"' pensó mirándose, llevaba un short blanco y una polera negra sin mangas además de estar descalzo y su cabello el cual había crecido hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros se encontraba suelto y un poco desordenado pero en serio no lo podían culpar después de todo es verano y prefiere estar así a ponerse esas gruesas túnicas y estar asándose de calor como sus padres y el resto de magos de sangre pura, digo que loco cree que es buena idea usar ese tipo de ropa en verano, bueno los magos no son los más inteligentes que digamos.

Draco sabía que mostrar tanta piel no estaba especialmente bien visto en los magos pero sinceramente le daba igual y era divertido ver el rostro sorprendido de las personas... Bueno, era ciertamente guapo según los estándares de la mayoría de las personas. Y siempre solía preocuparse mucho por su apariencia, incluso después de Hogwarts pero él consideraba que se veía muy bien personalmente para su gusto.

Pero cuando antes tenía 12 años, también creía que se veía normal, ahora su cabello se estaba volviendo un poco más largo, por lo que Lucius se quejaba a pesar de que él también tiene su pelo largo, tenía una estatura un poco más alta al promedio de los niños de su edad debido a su entrenamiento... bueno para su edad su cuerpo sigue siendo muy flaco pero de todos modos ahora tiene músculos en vez de grasa de bebe y sus ojos eran grises pero eran probablemente la única parte de él que no se parecía a un niño normal de 12 años.

Además, todavía le importaba su apariencia, solo pensaba que se veía mejor de esta manera más rebelde como llamaban sus padres a su forma de vestir... pasó demasiados años huyendo de un lado a otro para pensar en verse absolutamente perfecto de todos modos.

Quizás si no olvidara constantemente que ya no parecía un hombre de 500 años, le importaría más su apariencia. Tal vez debería intentar encontrar algo más que pociones y su futura rebelión para interesarse en este momento tal vez un hobby...

De todos modos, desde que había regresado en el tiempo había evitado los espejos porque estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ver las cicatrices que estropeaban su cuerpo y sobretodo su mayor error y temor en su vida, la marca oscura tomando su antebrazo... descubrió que después de mirar a su joven cuerpo y sin cicatrices por demasiado tiempo comenzó a asustarse un poco. Mientras estuvo en Hogwarts fue fácil evitar los espejos si lo deseaba. Pero la casa estaba llena de ellos.

"Al menos aun habla con sus viejos amigos en la casa de Slytherin y muestra el orgullo del nombre Malfoy en público" comento Lucius pareciendo un poco más calmado al decir eso. Bueno en eso lo podía mantener feliz por lo menos, puede que algunos de sus amigos de Slytherin sean unos idiotas con los demás pero seguían siendo sus amigos de antes y no pensaba dejarlos.

Ahora lo malo en esto era que este argumento en particular había estado en curso durante todo el verano. Lucius quería que se mantuviera de amigo solo con la casa Slytherin o al menos dejara de ser amigo de otras casas.

Draco tendía a ignorarlo.

Podía ver la frustración en el rostro de su madre, evidentemente, estaba cansada de esta discusión, pero Lucius no dejaba de mencionarlo cada vez que Draco estaba en la habitación, además su madre no estaba completamente en desacuerdo con algunas cosas que decía su padre, después de todo ella era una Black una familia sangre pura tan antigua como los Malfoy y por ello había sido criada con la misma mentalidad de su padre.

"El sombrero me puso en Slytherin, pero eso no significa que deba ser solo amigo de ellos", dijo Draco.

Lucius se giró violentamente sobre él como si olvidara que estaba allí. Draco levantó una ceja y continuó leyendo.

"Amigos", su padre escupió la palabra como si fuera un insulto y comenzó a servirse un poco de whisky.

Oh genial, esperaba que no se emborrachara hoy, 'pensó Draco. 'Ahora este argumento nunca terminará'. Durante el verano, su padre había tenido un rápido aumento en el consumo de alcohol. Aparte de eso, el hombre había pasado mucho tiempo cavilando en su estudio y sin decirle a nadie por qué, lo cual le dio un muy mal presentimiento.

Lo encontró bastante gracioso y preocupante, que podía convertir a su padre en alcohólico solo por permanecer en la biblioteca leyendo todo el día... bueno, también estaba estudiando cómo convertirse en un animago, pero sus padres no necesitan saberlo.

Todavía tenía la preocupación de que su padre estuviera tramando algo peligroso, pero considerando que no podía recordar que su padre se involucrara con algo malo hasta que Voldemort regresara correctamente, lo dejó en paz. No podían culparlo después de todo sus años en Hogwarts estaban muy alejados de su antigua edad, se preguntó como los Flamel podían recordar o si acaso tenía los mismo problemas de memoria que él, tal vez podría preguntarles la próxima vez que los visitara.

Aún recuerda como después de que todo el asunto de la piedra pasase se dirigió a la mansión de los Flamel, basta decir de más que estaban impresionados después de escuchar su historia, incluido el hecho de que era un viajero del tiempo, la única razón por las que le dijo la verdad era para ver si ellos podían decirles si su piedra filosofal tubo algo que ver con ello, fue una pena que no supieran si fue por ello o no pero ahora se encontraban estudiando nuevas oportunidades que podían usar la piedra, le sorprendió aún más el hecho de que le dejaron conservar la piedra de ellos también diciendo que de seguro él podía mantenerla fuera de manos equivocadas, acepto gustosamente la tarea de proteger ambas piedras, la suya y la de los Flamel.

Las cosas estaban avanzando muy bien, ahora tenía a los Flamel de su parte como aliados además de posiblemente a dos Weasley muy traviesos, si seguía así podía juntar a más aliados de su parte, no para el lado de la luz ni el lado de la oscuridad sino su propio lado de la guerra el cual se encargaría de castigar a los verdaderos villanos de esta historia.

Ahora volviendo al tema de su padre incluso si estaba tramando algo, Draco no sabía qué podía hacer al respecto. "Puede que no me guste su comportamiento, pero él sigue siendo mi padre", pensó. Aunque... no estaba completamente seguro de la emoción que sentía hacia el hombre, no quería que se pudriera en Azkaban... otra vez. O morir... pero tampoco le gustaba... lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse alejado de él y tratar de que nadie le gritara demasiado.

Una parte de él quería creer que Lucius no era tan horrible como lo recordaba, que tal vez lo arrastraran al lado equivocado de la guerra en lugar de elegir estar del lado malo. Pero luego pensó que solo se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Su padre era bastante maldito cuando quería serlo, pero también sabía muy bien que él era un hombre muy devoto a su familia, pude ser un hijo de puta con todo el resto pero haría cualquier cosa para proteger a su familia incluso convertirse al lado equivocado, ojala fuera así de fiel con el resto en vez de solo su familia, pero sabía que en el fondo su padre hizo todo lo que este a su alcance para protegerlos a él y a su madre.

Un repentino sonido de ulular resonó en los pasillos rompiendo su línea de pensamiento, y un búho de Hogwarts se abalanzó, dejando caer algo sobre el regazo de Draco, era su carta de la escuela.

La primera página era una lista de libros del año, decía;

Estudiantes de segundo año requerirán:

El libro estándar de hechizos, Grado 2 de Miranda Goshawk

Iba seguir leyendo su lista hasta que su mirada se centró en un nombre en concreto "Gilderoy Lockhart".

'Oh, Merlín no es este tipo' pensó Draco, después de su segundo año, Lockhart fue denunciado como un fraude e ingresó en el hospital de San Mungo por un hechizo de memoria que salió mal. Recordaba haberlo visto una vez cuando tuvo que visitar San Mungo para entregar un lote de pociones para reducir el dolor cuando aún no se había destruido. El tipo no dejaría de referirse a sí mismo como "el príncipe de las hadas" todo el tiempo. Draco NO quería aguantar esta mierda por todo un año.

Su madre echó un vistazo y sonrió alegremente, "Ah, Gilderoy Lockhart, escuché que este es tu profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este año, estoy seguro de que tendrá mucho que enseñarte", dijo. Draco sinceramente dudaba mucho de eso, las preguntas del examen iban a ser '¿cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?' De hecho, había una gran posibilidad de que fracasara en esta clase.

"¡Draco!", Dijo su padre de repente. Draco terminó la frase que estaba leyendo antes de mirar hacia arriba. Su padre volvía a ponerse rojo. "El miércoles, vamos a entrar en el Callejón Diagon para sus cosas de la escuela", dijo con los dientes apretados.

Draco asintió obedientemente y su padre salió de la habitación.

Sí, pronto estaría de vuelta en Hogwarts. Realmente se lo había perdido durante el verano. Fue reconfortante y memorable, podía caminar por los pasillos y pensar en todos los días que pasó allí como estudiante... bueno, en realidad tuvo que revivir todos los días como estudiante.

La mayor ventaja fue que Hogwarts le dio libertad de su familia. Él amaba a sus padres, pero era mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba actuar como un Malfoy o un Black. Había banquetes y fiestas regulares que estaban llenos de aristócratas y trabajadores del ministerio. Le fue difícil tratar de actuar como si estuviera interesado.

Después de la guerra, había asistido a algunas fiestas formales, pero las cosas eran mucho más lentas, a la gente le importaba menos ser formal y más sobre la reconstrucción del mundo mágico a placer de Voldemort. Después de todo, una tonelada de hechiceros de sangre sucia o amantes de muggles estaban siendo asesinados por ir en contra del nuevo régimen.

Permanecer bajo el radar social era mucho mejor que organizar fiestas y arriesgarse a ser recordado como un traidor. Entonces, durante los últimos 25 o más años antes de empezar a ser perseguido él había olvidado cómo se suponía que debía actuar, hablar y estar de pie para presentarte a sí mismo como un "sangre pura" para los demás.

Era agotador.

Por supuesto, la desventaja de Hogwarts este año, por lo que él podía recordar, sería lo que está sucediendo atacando a todos. Como de hecho era un "sangre pura", supuso que estaría a salvo, después de todo lo que era la última vez no ataco a los sangre pura. Pero otros estudiantes no tendrían tanta suerte.

Durante los días siguientes, pasó su tiempo evitando a su padre y caminando por la biblioteca de la mansión Malfoy, estaba tratando de encontrar un libro sobre lo que podría petrificar a una persona. Pero no tuvo suerte, la biblioteca de la mansión era buena para hechizos de magia oscura pero no mucho más.

"Estoy seguro de que el trío de oro funcionará como la última vez" pensó. Dejarles todo parecía ser el mejor plan para los próximos... años. Aunque fue molesto que nadie le haya contado lo que realmente sucedió en el segundo año, probablemente hubo rumores antes, pero sus recuerdos fueron bastante vagos... fue difícil recordar cosas que sucedieron hace tantos años. 500 años aproximadamente.

Ayudaría mucho si supiera lo que sucederá para ayudar a prevenirlo.

Suponía que no podía esperar recordar cada pequeño detalle, el primer año había sobresalido mucho más en su mente que el segundo por lo sucedido en el bosque prohibido. De hecho, el único otro año que recordaba vívidamente era sexto... y ese no fue un buen año para él.

El miércoles por la mañana, siguió a su padre a través de la red Floo.

Para ser honesto, fue una sorpresa que lo llevara al callejón Diagon y no fuera su madre, considerando todas las miradas decepcionadas que había recibido de su padre últimamente. Decidió que lo mejor era no preguntar por qué.

Caminaron por la calle concurrida, el callejón Diagon estaba bullicioso, como siempre, era la última semana antes de que comenzara el trimestre, por lo que Draco estaba contento de ver a bastantes estudiantes de Hogwarts comprando sus libros... Esperaba ver el trío dorado, aminoró su velocidad. Para mirar más, los Gryffindors, Seamus y Dean miraban por la ventana de la tienda de escobas una nueva escoba de carreras. Y creyó ver a un grupo de Hufflepuffs llenando Flourish y Blotts. Miró a su padre que caminaba hacia el callejón Knockturn con una mirada amarga.

No había señales de Potter, él le había enviado algunas cartas durante el verano pero nunca recibió respuestas a diferencia de todo el resto de sus amigos, amigos aún se sentía raro decir esa palabra dirigida a tanta gente. Supuso que era por la horrible familia con la que se debía quedar que Potter no le respondió. Le pidió a su elfo doméstico, Dobby, que lo controlara, pero todo lo que Dobby dijo fue que "se estaba ocupando de las cosas". Draco no estaba seguro de si confiaba en el elfo doméstico, pero había dejado de tratar de planchar sus manos todas las mañanas, así que lo dejó.

"Aquí nos detendremos primero", dijo su padre llevándolos a Borgin y Burkes.

Draco caminó por un rato sin tocar nada, Lucius se quejaría si lo hacía.

Se giró hacia el armario que desaparecía. Ese maldito gabinete que se desvanece. Nunca quiso volver a acercarse a uno de esos, aún podía recordar el dolor y la agonía de arreglar uno en Hogwarts. Él se estremeció.

De repente, la red de flú se activó y Draco fue empujado al suelo por una persona cubierta de hollín, luego de aclararse su vista se dio cuenta quien fue la persona que cayó sobre él.

Potter estaba tosiendo ruidosamente mientras hollín y polvo surgían a su alrededor. Sus lentes golpean el suelo junto a ellos.

"Eres un idiota" Draco dijo sin expresión al estar siendo aplastado por el otro chico.

"¿Draco?" Potter respondió con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas luchando por alejarse de él, finalmente logró ponerse de pie, aunque se tambaleaba un poco.

Draco agarró las gafas del suelo y se levantó, limpiándose. Usó reparo antes de devolverle las gafas a Potter, que parecía magullado y mareado, pero aun así le sonrió.

"Te ves como si estuvieras embutido en una chimenea" dijo Draco sin rodeos.

"Algo así" respondió Potter. "¿Dónde estoy?", Preguntó mirando alrededor desorientado sin saber dónde había aterrizado.

"Callejón Knockturn. ¿Dónde se suponía que debías ir? ", Preguntó Draco, confiando en que Potter usaría el polvo de flúor equivocadamente.

"Callejón Diagon" respondió Potter, quien ahora miraba alrededor con curiosidad.

Draco miró a su padre que estaba hablando con Borgin tranquilamente junto al mostrador de la tienda.

"Hay rumores sobre una nueva Acta de Protección Muggle, sin duda el necio amante de los Muggles, Arthur Weasley está detrás de esto"

Draco vio que Potter apretó los puños, rápidamente tomo su mano y la apretó para llamar su atención lo cual funciono, Potter le devolvió la mirada y el negó con la cabeza.

"Por favor, no digas nada" dijo silenciosamente para que solo él lo escuchara. Lo último que necesitaba era que su padre explotara por algo que Potter dijo...

"Y como ve, algunos de estos venenos pueden hacer que aparezca estos síntomas", continuó su padre, Draco no estaba seguro de que rayos estaba vendiendo su padre ahora...

"Entiendo, señor, por supuesto", dijo el Sr. Borgin. "Déjame ver"

Empezaron a regatear y Draco apartó a Potter de la chimenea, para caminar alrededor de la pequeña tienda.

"Vamos a ir al Callejón Diagon", dijo en voz baja.

Potter sonrió en respuesta. Luego comenzó a hurgar en cosas de la tienda que se veían raras. Draco tuvo que detener a Potter de hacer cosas tontas como tocar la mano de la gloria. El hecho de que pareciera una mano no significaba que debería intentar agarrarlo.

"Draco" su padre de repente lo llamo desde el mostrador. 'Debe haber terminado sus tratos con Borgin' suspiró Draco. Miró a Potter que ahora estaba tratando de quitarse el hollín de su túnica.

"Vamos a comprar tus útiles" dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

Draco jaló a Potter junto con él y le susurró: "No le digas nada grosero" a Potter mientras su padre estaba fuera del alcance del oído. Potter pareció desconcertado por un momento pero captó la indirecta "no te pongas de su lado malo".

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el Callejón Diagon, Draco deseó desde el fondo de su corazón que su padre no dijera nada en absoluto.

"Así que... tú y mi hijo... hablan en la escuela" dijo Lucius.

"Uhh, sí... señor" dijo Potter.

'Joder' maldijo Draco, odiaba la vida. 'Alguien está allí para atraparme... Apuesto a que es Loki', pensó amargamente.

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que este año será tan... agradable como el último" dijo Lucius, Potter parecía confundido pero se salvó de responder cuando llegaron al Callejón Diagon y una repentina masa de pelo apareció entre la multitud de personas. Oh no porque ella aparece justo ahora, definitivamente alguien haya arriba lo odia.

"¡Harry! ¡Ahí estabas! ¡Estábamos tan preocupados! "Dijo Granger agarrando a Potter del brazo.

Draco podía ver la cara de su padre fruncir el ceño con disgusto pero afortunadamente no dijo nada. Potter lo notó también y rápidamente le agradeció a Lucius por llevarlo de vuelta al Callejón Diagon, los dos huyeron con Granger protestando que no pudo saludar a Draco.

"Te aliarías con tal... Inmundicia", dijo su padre una vez que se habían ido. Draco no dijo nada, solo lo empeoraría.

Luego pasó los siguientes 20 o más minutos conducidos por su padre, quien parecía estar empeñado en no perderlo de vista arrastrándolo a su lado por todos lados. Lucius eventualmente lo dejó en Flourish and Blotts y se fue a Gringotts porque él, 'tenía unos asuntos importantes que hacer'.

Cuando dobló la esquina, vio a Potter, Hagrid y los Weasleys mirando fijamente el letrero de Gilderoy Lockhart "Mágico yo" frente a la librería. Draco decidió que odiaba la vida con demasiada frecuencia para un niño de 12 años.

Pensó en caminar hacia ellos hasta que escuchó a Arthur Weasley decir algo sobre su padre... De acuerdo, sus familias aún se odiaban. Sería mejor no hacer nada más incómodo entre sus familias... A Ron y los gemelos les puede gustar pero probablemente a su papá no le gustaba más su familia.

Entonces, esperó pacientemente hasta que estuvieron adentro, antes de caminar.

"¡Draco espera!" Escuchó detrás de él, Longbottom estaba corriendo con una brazada de libros.

"Cuidado", dijo Draco, justo antes de que Longbottom tropezara y tirara los libros a todas partes, Draco soltó una breve carcajada y luego lo ayudó a recoger todos los libros.

"Deberías aprender a llevar menos cosas", dijo, Longbottom parecía avergonzado, pero luego le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Mi abuela me consiguió todos estos libros para Hogwarts, pero ni siquiera sé de qué son la mitad de ellos" respondió el chico recogiendo sus libros con Draco.

"Sabes Longbottom hay algo que he querido hablar contigo desde el año pasado, si estas interesado en lo que tengo que decirte dirígete a la torre de astronomía luego del banquete" dijo adelantándose sin darle tiempo de responder al chico.

Entraron en la tienda y Longbottom inmediatamente se metió en la fila para conseguir más libros, con una mirada algo alejada, obviamente se encontraba pensando en lo que le dijo, no obligaría al chico a unirse a él pero Longbottom era más fuerte de lo que creía y le seria de mucha ayuda con sus futuros planes.

La tienda estaba demasiado ocupada como para que él pudiera conseguir sus propios libros... No es que quisiera comprar los libros de Lockhart de todos modos, así que Draco pasó los siguientes 5 minutos en el segundo piso viendo a Potter ser fotografiado por Lockhart. Había un mar de Weasleys pelirrojos a su alrededor también.

Fred y George aparecieron detrás de él repentinamente rodeándolo con sus brazos en sus hombros de cada lado "tramando algo para este año esperamos, nosotros estaremos felices de ayudar" sonrieron mientras le preguntaban.

Draco sonrió, "en realidad hay varias cosas en las que necesitare su ayuda y agradecería tenerlos de mi lado pero les advierto desde el inicio que será peligroso, incluso podrían morir" termino borrando su sonrisa y mirando seriamente a los dos chicos.

"Que dices Fred, suena que no nos vamos aburrir por un tiempo" dijo mirando a su gemelo.

"Al parecer así será George" respondió con una sonrisa a su gemelo.

"Felizmente nos uniremos a ti" dijeron ambos mirando a Draco.

"Muy bien véanme en la escuela después del banquete en la torre de astronomía, hay hablaremos más sobre esto" les respondió con una sonrisa.

Los gemelos Weasley se asomaron al balcón y comenzaron una guerra de quién podía escupir a su hermano Percy con el mejor objetivo. Los dejó y caminó por las escaleras cuando Potter se abrió paso entre la multitud.

"¿Lo odias?" Preguntó Draco. "¿Ni siquiera ser capaz de entrar a una librería sin hacer la portada?"

Potter se giró hacia él sonriéndole de nuevo, "Realmente me gustaría que no hicieran cosas así todo el tiempo... ya sabes, cuando estoy con los Dursley olvido que soy famoso... y por mucho que odie vivir con ellos, a veces es bueno no ser tratado como... el elegido o algo así".

"Eres el elegido" murmuró Draco, pero Potter no lo escuchó mientras se apresuraba ayudar a cargar libros.

Podía ver a Ginny Weasley mirándolo por detrás de Potter, él sonrió cortésmente y el saludo, basta decir que estaba tan sorprendida de que un Malfoy la salude que ni siquiera respondió. Fred y George bajaron las escaleras detrás de él y comenzaron a molestar a Potter con sus túnicas cubiertas de hollín que estarían en la foto de la portada del periódico.

Entonces el Sr. Weasley vino con un montón de libros, Ron estaba detrás de él y al verlo lo fue a saludar. "¿Qué estamos haciendo todos aquí? Está demasiado lleno, salgamos afuera ", dijo Weasley.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, Arthur Weasley".

Su padre había cruzado la entrada y había puesto su mano en el hombro de Draco... era el contacto más cercano que había tenido con él todo el verano... por no mencionar las décadas anteriores a su viaje. Draco solo levantó una ceja hacia él.

"Lucius", dijo el Sr. Weasley, asintiendo con frialdad.

"El tiempo ocupado en el Ministerio, lo escucho", dijo Lucius con una pizca de suficiencia. "Con todas esas incursiones adicionales. . . Espero que te paguen horas extra? Por otra parte, a juzgar por las miradas raídas de tu... hijos... Parece que no. Dios mío, ¿de qué sirve ser una desgracia para el nombre de mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello?

El Sr. Weasley se sonrojó más de lo que Draco alguna vez había visto ir a Ron.

"Tenemos una idea muy diferente de lo que deshonra el nombre de un mago, Malfoy", dijo el Sr. Weasley.

"Claramente", dijo Lucius, echó un vistazo a los padres de Granger y sus labios se convirtieron en una mueca de desprecio. "La compañía que guardas, Weasley. . . y pensé que tu familia no podría hundirse más..."

De repente, Arthur Weasley se disparó contra Lucius y comenzaron a pelear en el medio de la librería.

Fred y George gritaron, "¡Tráiganlo, papá!" Justo cuando la Sra. Weasley comenzó a chillar, "¡No, Arthur, no!"

Era difícil saber quién estaba ganando. Pero el Sr. Weasley golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con una enciclopedia. Y Draco realmente quería animar al Sr. Weasley con el resto de ellos.

Desafortunadamente, en su lucha, Lucius cayó de espaldas en la multitud de personas que retrocedieron en estampida, golpeando al pobre Longbottom que dejó caer todos sus libros de nuevo.

Hagrid apareció en la puerta, "Rompe todo, caballeros, divídelo", dijo, separándolos con facilidad. El Sr. Weasley tenía un labio cortado y había un leve hematoma en el ojo de su padre.

Lucius se liberó de las garras de Hagrid con una cantidad extrema de instinto, hizo un gesto a Draco y salió de la tienda.

Todavía no se había comprado sus libros, Draco suspiró y se arrodilló para ayudarle a Longbottom a recoger sus libros de nuevo antes de salir, algunos libros habían caído de las estanterías de los empujones y era difícil saber cuáles eran del chico y cuáles eran de la tienda, "¿es este tuyo, Longbottom?" Preguntó sosteniendo un pequeño libro negro que estaba entre los demás. El chico no parecía seguro, pero no había una etiqueta de precio así que probablemente no era un libro de Flourish and Blotts.

"Uhh, sí, probablemente... mi abuela me dio un montón de libros inútiles, así debe ser" dijo Longbottom mientras Granger lo ayudaba a apilar sus libros en sus brazos otra vez.

"Deberías llevar menos" le regañó la chica. Longbottom parecía aún más avergonzado que antes.

Draco se levantó y miró hacia la puerta. "Ahh... debería seguir antes de que se enoje más..." dijo pasando una mano por su cabello. Bueno, él tendría que regresar mañana para comprar sus libros escolares cuando su padre estuviera de mejor humor. Su madre estaría feliz de ir con él, ella había estado mirando un vestido nuevo en Madame Malkin de todos modos...

El Sr. Weasley lo estaba mirando con sorpresa durante todo el tiempo, pero Draco lo ignoró y se despidió de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Fred, George, Hagrid y se disculpó con la señora Weasley y los padres de Granger por los modales de su padre y salió de la tienda corriendo para alcanzar a su padre.

Su padre no pareció notar el tiempo que tardó en ponerse al día; estaba caminando furioso. "¡Ves lo que sucede cuando te cuelgas de traidores de sangre y esos muggles!", Gritó.

"Sí, padre", dijo Draco.

"¡No te quiero cerca de ellos por el resto del año!", Continuó.

"Sí, padre", repitió Draco.

Estaba agradecido de volver a casa.

Al siguiente día tuvo que volver el solo al callejón Diagon por sus libros ya que su padre fue llamado al ministerio para arreglar algunos problemas y su madre lo tuvo que acompañar por alguna razón, su tío Severus estaba ocupado encargándose de preparar sus clases para el inicio del segundo año así tampoco podía ir con él, así que fue con abraxas.

Estuvo vagando un rato por el callejo hasta que algo le llamo la atención y lo hizo detenerse, hay desde la vitrina de la tienda de mascotas se encontraba un gato anaranjado viéndolo atentamente siguiéndolo con la mirada, sin darse cuenta se había dirigido a la tienda y termino entrando en ella para quedarse parado en frente del gato el cual lo seguía mirando, el animal le parecía familiar de un lugar pero no podía acordarse, estuvieron así por un rato hasta que una voz lo saco de su trance a ambos.

"Sabes nunca vi que se quedara viendo a alguien así, normalmente el odia a todos los compradores" dijo una mujer desde su espalda sorprendiéndolo.

"Tengo una historia con animales que odian a todos los demás" dijo con una sonrisa recordando cómo consiguió a Abraxas.

"Bueno él es especial, es mitad gato y mitad kneazle, lo que le da una gran inteligencia, sin embargo es muy agresivo con aquellos que le desagradan pero contigo a pesar de ser un extraño parece muy manso" respondió con una sonrisa la mujer.

"Ya veo" dijo mientras comenzaba acariciar la cabeza del animal.

"Te gustaría comprarlo" pregunto con una sonrisa.

"No lose ya tengo una mascota" dijo mientras veía abraxas el cual estaba parado en un estante, iba a salir de la tienda pero cuando se dio la vuelta el gato salto a su hombro y se acomodó en su cuello, era un tanto pesado al ser más grande que un gato normal pero como estaba acostumbrado a cargar a abraxas desde sus gorras no le importaba, pero abraxas al ver esto voló hacia ellos y se posiciono en su cabeza mientras intentaba sacar al gato empujándolo con una de sus patas mientras el gato le gruñía y le daba manotazos con su pata.

"Al parecer los animales rechazados enserio te aman y el en serio quiere que lo compres, vamos te daré un descuento especial ya que has sido el único que ha querido comprarlo"

Luego de pagar por el salió de la tienda con un gato en su cuello y un búho en su cabeza, está de más decir que la gente lo veía con varias expresiones.

"Muy bien amigo como te pondré" dijo viendo al gato en su hombro, estuvo mirándolo por un momento hasta que por fin lo ubico y se acordó donde lo había visto.

"Espera un momento eres el gato de Granger, por eso me parecía tan familiar" dijo al gato como si el supiera eso, el gato solo lo miro sin saber a qué se refería, bueno era obvio ni siquiera conocía a la chica.

"Bueno Granger siempre dijo que ella quería una lechuza así que ahora podrá conseguir la suya propia" además el sería muy útil el próximo año, aun recordaba las historias que contaban los mortífagos de como Peter Pettigrew le temía a los gatos luego de ser perseguido por uno durante todo un año. Ahora era muy obvio quien había sido ese gato.

"Muy bien Abraxas, Crookshanks vamos por mis libros" dijo recordando el nombre del gato.

Caminaron hasta la librería y por fin pudo conseguir todos sus libros, además de algunos extras para su propio entretenimiento, iba saliendo de la librería cuando se estrelló con alguien quien iba entrando, dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y vio a una chica y a un hombre el cual debía ser su padre.

La muchacha tenía el pelo rubio, sucio y desgreñado, largo hasta la cintura, cejas muy claras y unos ojos saltones que le daban un aire de sorpresa permanente. La muchacha tenía un aire inconfundible de chiflada. Quizá contribuyera a ello que se había colocado la varita mágica detrás de la oreja izquierda, o que llevaba un collar hecho con corchos de cerveza de mantequilla, o que estaba leyendo una revista al revés.

El hombre tenía el pelo rubio, sucio y desgreñado igual que la chica, un poco largo, cejas claras y ojos saltones y al igual que la muchacha tenía un aire de chiflado a su alrededor, su ropa contribuía mucho ello ya que este llevaba una camisa de varios colores en cuadros, un collar de piedras colgando desde su cuello y un enorme chaleco de lana, además de llevar puestas sandalias de cabezas de perros para dormir.

No había duda alguna estos dos eran Luna Lovegood y su padre Xenophilius Lovegood.

"Oh lo siento no te vi estaba leyendo mi revista y no mire al frente" dijo mientras se arrodillaba para recoger los libros.

"No es nada, fue solo un accidente" le dijo mientras comenzaba a recoger los demás.

"Lo siento chico, mi hija siempre esta con la cabeza en otro lado, heredo eso de mí, aquí déjame ayudarte, soy Xenophilius Lovegood y esta jovencita es mi hija Luna" dijo el hombre mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

"Encetado de conocerlos mi nombre es Draco Malfoy Black" vio como ambos se inquietaron un poco por sus apellidos pero no dijeron nada más.

"Bueno jovencito un placer conocerte, pero debemos comprar los libros para mi hija, va a comenzar Hogwarts" dijo entrando a la librería, pero fue detenido por su hija.

"Pero papa perdimos la lista de libros y mis demás materiales, como lo haremos para saber que debemos comprar" respondió ella.

"Si quieren puedo ayudarlos después de todo voy en segundo año en Hogwarts así que se los libros que deben comprar" dijo ofreciendo ayuda al ver el rostro angustiado de ambos.

"Eso sería de mucha ayuda gracias muchacho" dijo el hombre.

"De nada" y así fue como conoció a su nueva y loca amiga.


	8. Pongámonos en marcha

Draco estaba ligeramente molesto.

Había estado buscando por todo el tren pero Potter y Weasley no estaban a la vista.

En realidad, "ligeramente" era una subestimación, en serio, ¿dónde diablos estaban esos dos idiotas?

Por no mencionar, Granger se había fugado con un grupo de chicas que se reían tontamente de los libros del mentiroso de Lockhart, en serio aún era un misterio para el de como nadie se había dado cuenta de que las tonterías de aventuras que escribió tener ese hombre estaban llenas de datos falsos e incongruentes. Bueno Pansy y las demás también estaban locas por el hombre, por suerte para el a diferencia de Blaise y los chicos logro escabullirse del compartimiento de sus amigos Slytherin.

Ya podía decir que este año lo pondría de los nervios.

Suspiró, caminando por los pasillos del tren una vez más antes de encontrar un compartimiento vacío cerca de la parte posterior y decidió meterse, no estaba tan loco para volver con sus compañeros de Slytherin mientras las chicas estén en su modo fangirl, porque maldición que daban miedo mientras estaban en ese estado, parecen verdaderas arpías si alguien ataca a su hermoso profesor.

El tren comenzó a moverse mientras se acomodaba junto a Crookshanks y Abraxas.

"Supongo que es hora de leer", murmuró para sí mismo, sacando algunos de sus libros escolares. Para ser justos, aparte de los extremadamente pesados e inútiles libros de Lockhart que tenía que leer, los libros escolares de este año eran bastante buenos.

Estaba seguro de que este año sería al menos más desafiante que el anterior.

La historia de la magia sería más difícil ahora que estaban aprendiendo acerca de la magia en el siglo XIX, particularmente porque no podía recordarla perfectamente, así que realmente necesitaba prestar atención en clase, bueno solo parcialmente. Y los encantos lo estaban elevando ahora que habían cubierto lo básico... aunque todavía conocía todo el currículum para encantos y probablemente transfiguración.

"Me pregunto si podría hipotéticamente preguntarle a la profesora McGonagall sobre animagia" reflexionó.

En general, los fundamentos de la magia habían sido cubiertos. Pensó que el próximo año tendría que comenzar a estudiar correctamente para sus clases, en lugar de simplemente quedarse dormido o leer libros sobre pociones durante la clase.

Levantó la mirada al sonido de apertura de la puerta del compartimento. Esperaba que fuera uno del trío dorado buscándolo, pero en cambio fue una niña rubia que conoció hace poco.

"Disculpe, ¿tiene espacio?" Una voz suave y dulce salió de la puerta. El cabello rubio caía hasta su espalda, sus túnicas negras retumbaban con camisas desordenadas de colores que sobresalían y los collares estaban ocupando el lugar de su corbata.

Él definitivamente la recordaba. Usar todas esas ropas extrañas y nunca pareció meterse en problemas por eso. Verla deambular por el castillo zumbando para sí misma o con su nariz escondida en esa revista para la que trabajaba su padre. Él se sorprendió cuando descubrió que ella era una Ravenclaw. ¿Un Ravenclaw en serio?

"Eh, sí". Draco se giró hacia la ventana cuando la puerta se cerró y Lovegood rebotó en el asiento frente a él.

"Oye eres el chico que me ayudo con mis libros, gracias de nuevo por eso, mi padre y yo hubiéramos estado en problemas sin tu ayuda, lo siento si te estoy molestando, pero todos los demás me echaron".

"No, no, está bien realmente". Voy a estar atrapado contigo, bien podría acostumbrarme.

"¿Es este tu primer año?" Qué manera tan terrible de comenzar una conversación, Looney.

"No, soy un segundo año, recuerda que te lo dije en la librería".

"Oh cierto se me olvido... es que pareces un primer año". ¿Que se supone que significa eso? "Con que te ves solo y todo. Bueno si lo olvidaste soy Luna es un placer conocerte de nuevo". ¿Yo? ¿Solitario? La irritación se encendió pero él la empujó lo mejor que pudo.

"Draco, igualmente. Por lo general, tengo personas con las que me siento, pero no están aquí de forma extraña". Me pregunto si puedo empezar a encontrar a Anthony y a ellos...

"¿Te gustan las estrellas?"

"Claro son grandiosas, por lo general, me desconectaba todas las veces que mi madre me explicaba sus nombres" Un momento de silencio se interpuso entre ellos. El paso de las mismas colinas verdes parecía tan fascinante ahora.

"¿Quisquilloso?" Ella cavó en su túnica y sacó la revista ofreciéndola.

"Gracias." Dijo tomando la revista que le ofrecía la chica, siempre estuvo curioso de cuál era el contenido de la revista pero si alguien los encontraba leyéndola definitivamente lo mirarían como si estuviera loco por leerla, pero ahora lo que piensen de él, sinceramente ya no le importaba. Al ver que aceptaba la revista Luna lo miro con una gran sonrisa y parecía que sus ojos estaban brillando, por dios enserio hizo tan feliz a la chica por solo aceptar su revista, esta chica enserio necesitaba amigos con urgencia, bueno podría serlo si ella quería.

"Eres amable. Por lo general, me piden que me vaya ahora". Ella no levantó la vista, sino que cambió a una nueva página. Pero pudo ver que sus ojos estaban llorosos mientras escondía un poco su rostro con la revista, enserio esta chica acaso nunca tuvo amigos antes de ir a Hogwarts, incluso Potter y el resto no pasaban tiempo con ella a pesar de llamarla su amiga, es realmente muy triste.

"Er, no hay problema". Esa fue la única respuesta que se le ocurrió, para pasar el rato del viaje decidió hablar con ella pidiéndole explicaciones acerca de cosas que encontraban en la revista, está de más decir que Luna estaba desparramando todo su conocimiento sobre criaturas extrañas, no sabía si en verdad esas criaturas en serio existían o eran una obra de su imaginación, pero lo que contaba aquí era que ella se veía increíblemente feliz.

El tren finalmente se detuvo y anunció su llegada a Hogwarts. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor en busca del trío dorado cuando bajó del tren. Granger estaba delante de él con la hermana de Ron, pero Harry y Ron no estaban a la vista.

¡Venga! ¿Dónde demonios estaban? Empezó a buscar con su mirada sobre el mar de cabeza mientras Luna lo seguía de cerca.

"Draaaaco" escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre mientras se acerba a él por detrás, antes de darse cuenta que sucedía alguien lo estaba abrazando por la espalda colgando de su cuello.

"Por fin te encuentro, no te vi en el tren así que no te pude saludar antes, como has estado "dijo la voz de una chica la cual reconoció al instante de oírla, jamás podría olvidarla, como podría.

"Astoria es bueno verte, me encuentro bien y tu como has estado, disfrutaste el vieja en el tren" hay frente a él se encontraba Astoria Greengrass la hermana pequeña de Daphne, otro cambio aquí fue que Astoria solo tenía un año de diferencia en este pasado, aun se preguntaba si fue una fluctuación del tiempo que su viaje provoco, aún debe seguir investigando.

"Estoy bien, pase un viaje tranquilo y sobre todo estoy muy feliz de que por fin puedo venir a Hogwarts con ustedes" respondió entusiastamente, en serio estaba muy feliz después de todo ya no estará sola en casa ya que no tenía compañía de Daphne. Por mucho que los demás crean que sus vidas son fáciles por ser familias de renombre sus vidas estaban llenas de responsabilidades y soledad lo que provocaba que la mayoría de los sangre pura desarrollaran esas personalidades tan sínicas, sinceramente uno no sabe en quien confiar.

Granger, Lovegood, Longbottom, Weasley, Astoria y él eligieron un carruaje para sentarse, por suerte Astoria no era como el resto de sus compañeros de Slytherin sobre la pureza de la sangre, la chica solo estaba interesada en hacer nuevos amigos y siempre tenía una bolsa de dulces para repartir, una filosofía suya acerca de compartir dulces y ser amigos, ella era un paquete de azúcar se podría decir.

Se acercaron a los carruajes.

Draco se detuvo.

Él parpadeó.

El gran caballo de cuero esquelético como un murciélago parecía parpadear hacia él...

"¿Qué es eso?" La criatura resopló y negó con la cabeza mientras la presionaba en su pecho.

"¿Que es qué?" Granger preguntó, deteniéndose a la mitad de agarrar la puerta.

"Eso." Draco señaló la cosa conectada a las riendas.

"Aire...?" Weasley dijo lentamente sin entender.

"¿Me estás diciendo que no estás viendo esto?"

"Draco, ¿dormiste en el tren? ¿Todavía hay sueño en tus ojos? "Preguntó Longbottom preocupado.

"No, esta criatura está aquí," dijo Draco, mirando hacia arriba y hacia abajo a su cuerpo y acariciando la cabeza del animal.

"No es nada, Draco" respondió Astoria extrañada.

"No estás loco Draco, yo también puedo verlos, estas tan cuerdo como yo" dijo Lovegood feliz al parecer de que alguien más pudiera ver a las criaturas.

"Es bueno saber que no soy el único que puede verlos" respondió feliz de que alguien igual los veía incluso si ese alguien es la chica Lovegood, rápidamente saltó al carruaje después de que todos subieran. Inconscientemente, se abrazó cuando se sentó. Había una fuerte sospecha de que no era bueno ver la cosa que lo arrastraba a Hogwarts, incluso si este era amable con él, después de todo ya se acostumbró a que los animales se le acercaran como si nada.

Como se esperaba, Potter no se veía en la mesa de Gryffindor, tampoco Weasley. Vio a Granger mirando alrededor de la mesa de Gryffindor, buscando los dos también. Sabía que no estarían allí, pero por una razón que no podía explicar, esperaba que estuvieran bien y sentados en la molestamente brillante mesa roja.

Olvidó cuánto tiempo tomó la clasificación. Oír nombre después de otro nombre, todo se convirtió en una palabra gigante para él.

Solo sabía lo lejos que iban cuando una cabeza de largo cabello rubio se abrió paso entre la multitud y subió los escalones. ¿Solo a mitad de camino? ¡Ha sido para siempre!

Cuando la última niña corrió hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento. Levantó las manos para un completo silencio.

"Otro año de Hogwarts. Bienvenidos, nuevos estudiantes y aquellos que regresan bienvenidos otra vez. Antes de que comience el banquete, me gustaría decir algunas palabras para..."

Pero el discurso de inicio de año de Dumbledore se vio interrumpido por un fuerte ruido proviniendo de afuera, era como si algo se hubiera estrellado entre los arboles de la escuela.

El crujido del metal al siendo arrastrado sobre una superficie y gritos lejanos interrumpieron a Dumbledore. Los estudiantes se levantaron de los asientos para ver si podían ver por las ventanas, los Gryffindors aprovechando la ventaja desde que el sonido llegó a su lado del castillo. Grandes murmullos se extendieron por todo el Gran Salón. Draco miró a los profesores para ver que su padrino ya se iba, sus túnicas negras ondeando en el pasillo. Los primeros años que estaban sentados en sus nuevas casas nerviosamente, preguntándose si esto era parte de la fiesta.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Theo susurró cerca de su oreja, no queriendo sonar ruidosamente a los tonos silenciosos en el Salón. Él no respondió cuando Dumbledore levantó las manos y todos guardaron silencio.

"Parece que han llegado los últimos dos estudiantes. Se perdieron el tren y tuvieron que ir por otro camino. Por favor, disculpen la molestia". Dumbledore se volvió hacia los profesores que se movían en sus asientos. "Bueno, solo esperamos a que Severus consiga sus espaldas. ¡Mientras tanto, atrévete! "La comida se materializó frente a ellos.

"Profesor Dumbledore, ¿qué fue eso? ¡No puede considerar comer ahora!" Flitwick chilló.

"Estoy seguro de que no es nada, pero tiene razón antes de comenzar a comer denle un fuerte aplauso a nuestro coro el cual hará una presentación delatándonos con su música en forma de bienvenida para nuestros primeros años y nuestros nuevos docentes de este año".

Y como una repetición del año anterior los instrumentos aparecieron en frente de las mesas y el director puso al sombrero seleccionador en el taburete, el sombrero le lanzo una mirada y no tuvo más opción que dirigirse al frente mientras sus compañeros de casa lo animaban.

Se sentó en el taburete frente al piano y comenzó una suave melodía.

Gomen ne sunao janakute

Yume no naka nara ieru

Shikou kairo wa shooto sunzen

Ima sugu aitai yo

I'm sorry, I'm not honest

I can say it in my dreams

My thoughts are about to short circuit

I want to be with you right now

Nakitaku naru you na moonlight

Denwa mo dekinai midnight

Datte junjou doushiyou

Haato wa mangekyou

The moonlight makes me want to cry

I can't even call, it's midnight

But I'm so innocent, what should I do

My heart's a kaleidoscope

Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare

Nando mo meguriau

Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue

Onaji kuni ni umareta no

Mirakuru romansu

We are led by the light of the moon

We meet by chance again and again

The countless shining stars above us foretell love's whereabouts

Born on the same Earth

A miracle romance

Moichido futari de weekend

Kamisama kanaete happy-end

Genzai kako mirai mo

Anata ni kubittake

Just one more weekend together

God, please give us a happy end

In the present, past, and future

I'll always be in love with you

Deatta toki no natsukashii

Manazashi wasurenai

Ikusenman no hoshi kara anata wo mitsukerareru

Guuzen mo chansu ni kaeru ikikata ga suki yo

When we first met, that so very dear

Glance you gave, I'll never forget

From the millions of stars in the sky, I can find you

Changing coincidences into chances, I love this way of life

Fushigi na kiseki kurosu shite

Nando mo meguri au

Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue

Onaji kuni ni umareta no

Mirakuru romansu

Shinjite iru no mirakuru romansu

A wondrous miracle approaches us

We meet by chance again and again

The countless shining stars above us foretell love's whereabouts

Born on the same Earth

A miracle romance

I do believe in that, a miracle romance

El dueto consistía en que mientras el sombrero cantaba en ingles la letra de la canción el cantara con una voz más suave en japonés la letra original de la canción y se juntaran en armonía.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar luego de que la última nota terminara de sonar, sabía que era una buena opción tocar esa canción, no era su culpa que se estuviera volviendo un adicto a ver anime, era la culpa de Japón por crearlos, recientemente comenzó a ver sailor moon y ya se enamoró de su opening.

"Para los que se hayan olvidado y para los nuevos alumnos les vuelvo a dar la invitación de unirse al coro, los que quieran audicionar pueden anotarse con Draco el cual les especificara cuando se harán las pruebas de selección"

"Espera un momento yo nunca acepte eso" alego de inmediato al escuchar lo que dijo el viejo sombrero.

"Bueno eres el único miembro ahora así que estas encargado de ello" respondió como fuera obvio.

"Se supone que tú eres el director" alego una vez más intentado salir de la situación.

"Si pero como esperas que yo anote los nombres" dijo con una sonrisa dando el problema.

"Te estas aprovechando de esto, bueno como sea, ya escucharon al tirano aquí, cualquier interesado acérquese a mí a en los recesos y hablaremos de ello" dijo con gracia provocando al resto de los alumnos reír de su denominación del sombrero, luego de acabar la presentación se dirigió a su asiento y comenzó el banquete.

"Oye Draco de quién es ese gato" pregunto Pansy al ver a un gato el cual estaba acostado en la banca al lado del rubio.

"Cierto, te ha estado siguiendo desde un buen rato" recordó Astoria al ver al gato que había estado persiguiendo a Draco desde que lo encontró fuera del tren al arribar en la estación.

"A pues él es mi gato Crookshanks, mi nueva mascota" dijo como si fuera la respuesta obvia al enigma que todos se estaban preguntando, mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

"Es algo grande para ser un gato, no lo crees, nunca había visto un gato tan grande" apunto Millicent al darse cuenta que el animal era mucho más grande que su propio gato.

"Eso es porque él es mitad gato y mitad kneazle" recalco Draco a su compañera, recordando la mascota de la chica.

"Porque nos está viendo así" pregunto Theo un tanto asustado por cómo era mirado fijamente por el gato para que este posara su mirada en otro hasta verlos a todos, como si los estuviera analizando.

"Bueno tal vez es curioso, solo me ha visto a mí y lo compre hace poco, puede que no esté acostumbrado a estar rodeado de niños" dijo creyendo que Crookshanks aún estaba adaptándose al entorno escolar, después de todo el pobrecito paso de estar de una tienda llena de animales a un lugar rodeado por niños mayormente.

"Ya veo, bueno a pesar de tener el rostro enojado aun es un poco lindo" dijo Blaise estirando su mano a la cabeza del gato para acariciarlo, pero entonces antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta el gato mordió al pobre chico en la mano y no lo soltaba.

"Hhhhaaaaaaaa, quítenmelo, alguien ayudaaaaaa" grito Blaise alarmando a todos en el gran comedor mientras saltaba de su asiento y agitaba su brazo zarandeando al gato con él, el cual aún no lo soltaba.

"Espera aquí te ayudo Blaise" dijo Daphne intentando tirar al gato del otro extremo para que soltara al chico, lo cual resulto pero el gato se volteo a ver a la chica y está asustada se lo tiro a Theo el cual estaba frente a ella.

Haaaaaaaaaaaa" grito el pobre de Theo intentando quitarse al gato del rostro, luego de un rato lo logro pero el gato salió disparado a la mesa de Hufflepuff aterrizando en la cabeza de Cedric Diggory, el cual comenzó a correr por el salón intentando quitarse al gato de la cabeza con Draco persiguiéndole para ayudar al pobre chico.

"Crookshanks ya basta" grito Draco al ver que el gato soltaba la cabeza del buscador solo para saltar a la de Oliver Wood quien comenzó a correr hasta estrellarse en la mesa de Ravenclaw y que el gato comenzara a morder al pobre de Roger Davies.

"Ululuuuuuffff" y mientras todo este caos pasaba Abraxas dormía en la gorra de la capa de su dueño, sin siquiera molestarse por todo el daño y los ataques que lanzaba su nuevo compañero.

Ciertamente esa fue una bienvenida que jamás olvidaran los nuevos primeros años, una nueva casa, una buena comida, una gran canción y el ataque de un gato furioso, pero algo quedo grabado para todos ese comienzo de año y eso era que Malfoy tenía otra maldita y loca mascota, después de todo quien puede olvidar a la loca bola de plumas de abraxas, ahora también tiene una bola de pelos de la cual cuidarse.

Unos minutos de calma se instalaron luego de parar a Crookshanks el cual se encontraba alrededor del cuello de su amo durmiendo tranquilamente como si no hubiera hecho nada Severus regresó. La ira era clara en sus ojos a pesar de que su expresión no cambiaba al igual que la duda al ver el comedor como si hubiera habido una batalla aquí, lo cual no fue muy alejado a la realidad de lo que ocurrió.

"El señor Potter y el señor Weasley finalmente están aquí. Llegaron hasta allí desde un auto muggle volador. Lo vi en el Profeta diario como noticia de última hora. Pensé que era solo un engaño", Snape pareció decir la última parte para sí mismo. Los susurros estallaron en la mención de "Potter".

"Minerva, ve a buscar a señor Potter y al señor Weasley con Severus. Esto parece tratar con tus estudiantes". Dumbledore habló con calma. McGonagall asintió y siguió a Snape fuera del pasillo. "Ahora que la emoción ha terminado y ya han comido, déjame repasar las reglas para los primeros años y los viejos". De mala gana volvieron su atención al Director, aunque algunos aun no le quitaban la mirada al gato de Draco, no hay manera de que confíen en que la bola de pelos es inofensiva.

Cuando el director finalizo su discurso, los distintos prefectos de cada casa comenzaron a llevar a todos los alumnos a sus determinadas torres para descansar, pero sin que nadie se percatara se fue quedando atrás del grupo de estudiantes de Slytherin para poder escabullirse hacia la torre de astronomía, tenía una reunión a la cual asistir después de todo el la convoco.

Luego de escabullirse entre varios pasillos y subir un pardee caleras, por fin llego a la torre y espero a que sus invitados llegaran.

"Vaya tu sí que sabes dar un gran show de bienvenida Draco" dijo una voz tras de el mientras se reía y aplaudía.

"Cierto, cierto, jajaja" concordó la otra figura a su lado.

"Nos quitamos el sombrero ante ti" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras se inclinaban dramáticamente elevando un brazo y escondiendo el otro en la inclinación.

"Jaja no le encuentro lo gracioso Fred, George" dijo riendo sarcásticamente el rubio al darse cuenta porque se reían los gemelos.

"Es verdad, alguien pudo salir gravemente herido" dijo una nueva voz algo más bajo y acercándose al grupo.

"Vamos tranquilo Neville" dijo Fred.

"Si, admite que fue divertido" apoyo George.

"Bueno como sea no estamos aquí para hablar de lo sucedido en la cena" los detuvo Draco.

"Claro no llamaste aquí, pero para que" pregunto Fred extrañado de porque los llamo el rubio.

"Sí, estamos muy curiosos" secundo George.

"La verdad yo también lo estoy" admitió Neville.

"Verán los llame aquí porque necesito su ayuda con algo, bueno con muchas cosas" trato de explicar.

"Y que sería eso" pregunto George.

"Iré directo al grano, Voldemort aún está vivo"

"Oye si esto es una broma detente" alego Fred.

"Si hasta nosotros sabemos que bromear con eso es de mal gusto" apoyo George a su gemelo.

"No estoy bromeando, Neville recuerdas cuando tuvimos que cumplir el castigo en el bosque prohibido"

"Si" dijo el chico temblando mientras recordaba.

"Bueno ese día Potter, Blaise, Theo y yo vimos algo, al principio creí que tal vez era un tipo de animal pero luego uní todas las piezas"

"De que hablas" pregunto Neville algo asustado.

"Recuerdas que estábamos buscando la causa de la muerte del unicornio" pregunto el rubio.

"Si" dijo mientras recordaba porque estaban hay.

"Bueno la encontré, alguien mato al unicornio para beber su sangre"

"Pero quien haría algo como eso" pregunto George.

"Si matar a un unicornio es un delito atroz"

"Exacto, quien creen que estaría tan desesperado de aferrarse a la vida aun si tuviera que cargar con la maldición que dicho acto trae, que estuviera tan corrompido que no le importaría hacer cualquier cosa solo para volver a la vida"

"Voldemort" dijeron los gemelos mientras palecian.

"Así es y qué era lo que Dumbledore cuidaba en el castillo el primer año"

"La piedra filosofal" respondió Neville esta vez.

"Ahora ven lo que intento decirles" pregunto Draco.

"Lo entiendo pero si sabes todo esto no deberías decírselo a los maestros o al director" pidió Fred.

"Dumbledore ya lo sabe y me ha dicho que no interfiera" respondió algo enojado el rubio.

"Que" gritaron todos sin poder creer lo que oían.

"Yo tampoco lo entiendo, me iba a mantener al margen pero si dejo que las cosas solo fluyan creo que no acabara bien" dijo mirando a los tres chicos.

"Y que harás" pregunto George algo más calmado.

"Necesito que detener a Voldemort antes de que renazca completamente pero para eso necesitare de su ayuda"

"Nuestra ayuda" preguntaron los tres confundidos.

"Yo no creo que te seria de ayuda" dijo Neville.

"No digas eso Neville, eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees" miro al chico a los ojos mientras lo decía.

"Sabes aún estoy un tanto confundido pero no deberías decirle esto a Harry" pensó George.

"Cierto, después de todo él es el elegido" apoyo Fred.

"Lo sé y por eso mismo no puedo decírselo"

"Que" volvieron a gritar los tres juntos.

"Ustedes conocen a Potter, él no es mucho el tipo de pensar, simplemente salta como si nada a la acción, casi muere el primer año al igual que Granger y Weasley, sino los hubiera seguido es posible que lo hubieran hecho" apunto los hechos Draco.

"Así que por eso pediste que creáramos una distracción" pidió Fred recordando el pedido.

"Así es, Dumbledore me dijo que no me metiera pero si no lo hubiera hecho todos hubiéramos muerto ya que Voldemort se hubiera hecho con la piedra y hubiera recuperado todas sus fuerzas"

"Ya veo, supongo que no tenemos otra opción Fred"

"Bueno así parece George"

"Te ayudare en lo que pueda Draco" dijo Neville.

"Gracias chicos" sonrió ante lo dicho por los demás.

"Pero aun no entiendo algo del todo" dijo Fred.

"Que cosa" pregunto extrañado Draco.

"Como sabes todo esto" pidió de nuevo el pelirrojo.

"A bueno yo soy vidente" les dijo Draco quedándose con la mentira del primer año, era más fácil.

"Que" gritaron los tres, pero escucharon un ruido.

"Luna" Draco vio a la chica escondida tras ellos.


End file.
